<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>✩✪ Fictober 2019: Stucky ✩✪ by LadyWinfeyson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530870">✩✪ Fictober 2019: Stucky ✩✪</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWinfeyson/pseuds/LadyWinfeyson'>LadyWinfeyson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Gay Relationship, Family, Gay Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Stucky - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:33:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWinfeyson/pseuds/LadyWinfeyson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>✩✪  Bienvenidos a este libro que esta hecho para ser completado en 31 días. Fictober se trata de una dinámica donde todos los días de octubre se publicarán Drabbles/OS dedicados al shipp elegido. En mi caso, será mi otp, el Stucky. </p><p>Cada día será una temática diferente, boda, san Valentín, Omegaverse. </p><p>Esto será un reto para mi ya que espero poder actualizar todos los días que corresponde. </p><p>Sin más que decir. Espero lo disfruten ✩✪</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Primera cita</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La luz de la luna se reflejaba contra el agua cristalina del Río cercano de una pequeña cabaña que era el hogar de cierto castaño, Bucky Barnes era quien vivía ahí, a las afueras de la gran ciudad de Wakanda, aquel país gobernado por T'Challa quien le dio asilo y ayuda después de los acontecimientos en la ya conocida guerra civil. Habían pasado sólo dos años de esos sucesos y James seguía culpándose por todo eso, sabía que todos los que le ayudaron de cierta manera estaban ya libres de cargos, pero aún así, no podía evitar culparse. Habían hecho mucho por él sin siquiera conocerle, por supuesto, también lo habían hecho por Steve y para defender sus ideales, pero eso no quitaba la ayuda que le brindaron.</p><p>Después de dos años, la vida parecía sonreírle a Bucky quien había pasado un año entero congelado por decisión propia, no podía confiar en su propia mente, todo lo que Hydra le implantó seguía ahí y necesitaba dormir hasta que pudiesen saber cómo quitar cada rastro. No fue fácil pero lo lograron en mucho menos tiempo de lo pensado. Por eso, el siguiente año le dejaron quedarse en Wakanda para que pudiera vivir una vida tranquila, la vida que parecía querer en vez de seguir peleando. Sus días en ese lugar eran buenos, rodeado de naturaleza, animales y un paisaje hermoso que lo acompañaba siempre a donde fuera, no se podía quejar, amaba estar ahí y si fuese por él se quedaría siempre.</p><p>Pero, dejando todo eso de lado, Bucky se encontraba dentro de su vivienda colocándose la ropa, había recibido una gran noticia, Steve, su Steve iba a llegar para visitarle, después de dos años volverían a verse y el castaño no podía ignorar esa sensación cálida que se formaba en su pecho cada que la imagen del rubio aparecía en su cabeza. No iba a mentir, sus sentimientos por Rogers eran más que los que un amigo debía tener, era raro y lo sabía, pero Steve también y cuando se enteró de ello pareció totalmente feliz ante la confesión. Bucky aún recordaba la gran sonrisa en el blanquecino rostro, la manera en la que sus ojos se iluminaron y como por un segundo, creyó ver indicios de lágrimas. Steve, su Steve había reaccionado bien ante la confesión y él hizo la suya dejando saber que también sentía lo mismo. Ambos se amaban, los dos chicos que provenían de Brooklyn, se amaban y darían la vida por el otro.</p><p>Esa confesión había llegado en medio de las problemáticas de hacía dos años, por eso no pudieron hacerlo bien, solo un par de besos y abrazos, pero lo que parecía que iba a ser una relación, se quedó en una amistad. No podía culparse ni culpar a Steve, esos momentos no eran para decirse te amo mutuamente, no eran para vivir tranquilamente con la persona que amas. Por ello estaba tan emocionado, después de tantos meses iban a volver a verse y si, aquellos sentimientos aún estaban en Steve, tal vez podrían iniciar una relación. Suspiró viendo su reflejo en el pequeño espejo que poseía ahí dentro, su cabello estaba igual de largo, sus ojos un poco más iluminados que antes, pero, la falta de su extremidad izquierda era lo más obvio, aún seguía incomodándose ante aquella imagen, se sentía vacío, inútil sin el brazo que lo acompañó por años. Pero, de alguna manera se sentía liberado, esa extremidad había sido dada en Hydra, lo habían quemado, unido y cicatrizado para que su cuerpo lo aceptara. Tal vez, la pérdida de aquel objeto había sido lo mejor, la última cosa que Hydra le había dado y por fin, era libre.</p><p>Negó alejando cualquier otro pensamiento de su mente cuando un sonido claro y tranquilo se escuchó desde la puerta de la entrada. Sonrió estando seguro de quien se trataba. T'Challa le había dicho cuando llegaría y que Rogers había pedido estrictamente encontrarlo en su morada, James había pensado ir a recibirlo pero, parecía que el rubio no quería que se moviera para nada de su lugar. Con pasos lentos pero ansiosos, se encaminó hacia la entrada tomando aire por su boca para poder tranquilizarse. Se trataba solo de Steve, de su mejor amigo, del hombre por el que sentía amor. Ahí estaba la razón de su comportamiento.</p><p>— Steve — Fue lo primero que dijo cuando abrió la puerta después de un minuto. Sus ojos ubicaron los del rubio quien apareció con una bella sonrisa que se veían aún más espectacular ante la luz de la luna. Steve lucia diferente, tenía un toque más salvaje por la barba que se había dejado crecer, aparte, llevaba un hermoso traje, James se preguntó porque iba así, pero ignoró esa pregunta segundos después. Bucky tuvo la necesidad de acariciar ese par de mejillas, esos labios gruesos y rosados y de olfatear el aroma masculino del capitán. Ambos parecían totalmente necesitados del otro, sus cuerpos querían abrazarse mutuamente y Steve decidió dar ese paso.</p><p>— Bucky — Murmuró justo antes de estrechar al castaño entre sus brazos con fuerza, pegando sus pechos y enterrando su cara en ese largo cabello. Sus manos se colocaron en la espalda contraria mientras que el único brazo de James, se dirigió hacia el cuello del capitán apretando, aferrándose a él como si tuviese miedo de que se esfumara. Por fin, después de dos años alejados estaban juntos. Duraron al menos dos minutos unidos, antes de que Rogers se separar y tomará la cara de su amigo entre sus manos. Se sentía tan feliz de volver con él, de estar con su Bucky — Luces precioso, Buck. Tus ojos recuperaron ese brillo que siempre poseían en los cuarenta, tu cabello luce aún más sedoso que antes y ni hablar de todo lo demás — Bajó si mirada contemplando el cuerpo ajeno — Eres lo mejor. — Se separó un poco más.</p><p>— ¿Lo mejor? — Preguntó sintiendo sus mejillas muy calientes. Las palabras del más alto provocaron un revoloteo dentro de su cuerpo, como si algo estuviese ahi ante el amor que sentía. — Dios, Steven. ¿Por que dijiste todo eso? Ahora no se que decirte — Confesó ya que las palabras no salían de su boca. No podía decir nada, tenía tanto que comentar, quería elogiar su atuendo, su rostro invadido por esa barba. Pero, sus palabras nunca salieron dejándole así, más libertad a Steve para hablar.</p><p>— Tranquilo, no debes decirme nada, ya lo haz hecho con esa mirada, con ese abrazo. Ya lo se, Buck — Musitó con calma tomando la mano de su amigo — Se que debería disculparme por la tardanza, por no haber venido antes. Pero, toda la vida allá afuera me lo evitó. Desde que supe que estabas despierto quise venir a verte, pero, Shield, los vengadores, el gobierno. Todos eran un obstáculo. Hasta hoy. Decidí venir a verte, preguntar cómo estás, estar contigo. — Relamió sus labios provocando así un silencio que duró unos pocos segundos — ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos antes del enfrentamiento en el aeropuerto? — Steve se refería a la platica donde confesaron lo que sentían. James asintió. Nunca podría olvidarlo. — Nunca pude dejar de pensar en tus palabras, en lo que me dijiste, eso provocó que yo tuviese el valor suficiente para decirte mis sentimientos también. Bucky, nos dijimos en pocas palabras que nos amábamos, que nos amábamos desde hacía tantos años. Los besos y abrazos que vinieron después lo confirmaron, confirmaron todo lo que ambos teníamos, tenemos dentro. Pero, dejando eso de lado, me percaté de que no pudimos iniciar como tal una relación,nunca te invite a una cita, nunca te pedí ser mi novio.</p><p>— Está bien, Steve, sabes que no fue necesario — Habló con rapidez ya que no quería que el rubio se sintiera mal por ello. — Podemos hacer eso y más en un futuro, podemos hacerlo sin que nadie nos interrumpa o nos quiera matar. — Sonrió.</p><p>— Lo se, por eso estoy aquí también. Quiero que tengamos nuestra primera cita, nuestro primer baile, quiero que nos besemos con calma, nos abracemos y nos digamos cuánto nos amamos más allá de las palabras, con algo físico. — Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Bucky y lo jalo fuera de la cabaña — Como dijiste. Podemos hacer todo eso en un futuro cercano. Pero, ¿Por que no empezar desde ahora? — Preguntó encaminando al soldado hacia la orilla del rio. Bucky se dejó llevar totalmente seguro en lo que haría el otro. — Quiero que tengamos nuestra primera cita. Así que, aprovechando el que estoy aquí y que probablemente no me iré en mucho tiempo, me gustaría empezar desde hoy. — Se hizo a un lado permitiendo que Bucky viera el paisaje. El hermoso cuerpo de agua en el que siempre se bañaba, la luz de la luna iluminando este, pero, aparte de ello y las flora del lugar. Una mesa con dos sillas se encontraba ahí en medio del camino. Pudo identificar un par de velas sobre la mesa que también poseía alimentos, varios platos con comida y una gran y deliciosa botella de vino. ¿Steve había preparado todo eso? — Señor Barnes. ¿Aceptaría mi noble invitación para tener nuestra primera cita?</p><p>— ¿Que si lo aceptaría? — Preguntó aún viendo todo lo que su Steve había hecho. — Eso no se pregunta, señor Rogers. Solo se hace — Musitó antes de acercarse hacia él y tomarlo con su única mano del lado derecho de su rostro antes de besarlo lentamente sintiendo raro ante el vello facial contrario, pero, descubrió en poco tiempo que le gustaba sentir aquello. — Es lo más lindo que han hecho por mi, Steve. Y que tú lo hayas hecho, es lo mejor. — Su bella sonrisa no se quitaba, no podía dejar de demostrar lo que en verdad sentía, lo que Steve le hacía sentir. — Bueno. ¿Ya cenamos? Muero de hambre — Bromeó causando así la risa de Rogers quien asintió tomando de la cintura a su Bucky y empezando a guiarlo hacia la gran mesa.</p><p>— Bienvenido a la primera de muchas citas, Buck. Te amo — Le hizo voltear para estar frente a frente a solo unos centímetros de la silla que era para él ya nombrado. — Te amo tanto. — Sus manos se apretaron sobre la zona en la que estaban y le dio un rápido pero tranquilo beso en los labios antes de ayudarle a sentarse. Steve iba a hacer que James disfrutara esa noche, su primera cita, el primer día en el que podían actuar como dos personas enamoradas y apuntó de ser pareja. Rogers no necesitaba más que tener a su amigo, a su futura pareja con él. Lo comprendió después de dos años y no dejaría que nada los volviera a a separar, nunca más.</p><p>Empezaron a cenar, bajo la tenue luz natural que se combinaba con la que la luna les brindaba. Risas, caricias, besos y cientos de palabras se hicieron presentes durante toda esa noche. La cita perfecta con las personas perfectas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Aniversario</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>¿Como habían pasado cuatro años de matrimonio tan rápido? Con aquella pregunta había amanecido Steve, llevaba cinco años formalmente con su pareja y cuatro desde que habían decidido darse el si mutuamente ante dios. Claro, el tiempo pasaba muy rápido, los días, los meses y hasta los años, pero aún así no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido ante aquello. Había llegado el día en el que festejarían su cuarto aniversario de matrimonio y al parecer, cada año sería diferente ya que, en el primero pasearon todo el día por Brooklyn, aquel lugar que les vio nacer a ambos, por supuesto, tal vez muchas personas festejaban de diferentes maneras, pero James y Steve no tenían vidas tan simples como las de todos ellos, por ello, se conformaron con ir a aquel bello lugar y pareció ser suficiente.</p><p>Para el segundo año, las cosas cambiaron un poco ya que para esa fecha, Bucky tenía nueve meses de embarazo algo que dificultó que salieran, no podían moverse mucho porque sabían que el bebé podía llegar en cualquier momento, por ello, solo salieron al restaurante más cercano en el que pidieron sus platillos favoritos y bebieron soda, algo simple pero perfecto también ante la idea de tener pronto a su progenitor con ellos. El tercer año llegó, el pequeño William tenía casi un año y Bucky, una vez más, estaba en cinta, parecía que les encantaba procrear y que su último mes fuese justo su mes de aniversario. En ese momento, esperando a una hermosa niña, ambos decidieron salir una vez más a cenar, su bebé era muy tranquilo y más por las noches, por eso, lo querían llevar con ellos, aunque no resultó tan bien ya que una fuerte tormenta empezó a caer imposibilitando que salieran, prefirieron quedarse en casa, ambos cocinando y pasándola bien. Si, su tercer aniversario fue el más simple de los otros dos, pero, James no pudo evitar estar feliz de nueva cuenta, comieron, rieron, alimentaron al pequeño William y como pudieron, decidieron bailar un poco, les encantaba pero por el enorme vientre de Bucky era un poco difícil, aún así, lo lograron.</p><p>Y por fin, el cuarto año había llegado, ahora eran una gran familia, el pequeño Will tenía casi dos años, era un pequeño tan hiperactivo pero amable y amoroso. La pequeña Sarah que estaba a unos días de cumplir un año, ya comenzaba a caminar, a decir sus primeras palabras aunque en su mayoría solo eran balbuceos. Y para aumentar los niños en el hogar, James esperaba gemelos, aunque el tiempo que tenía era menor, apenas tenía seis meses, pero un gran vientre se hacía ver siempre entre sus prendas de vestir. Ambos estaban seguros de que después de esos dos ya no tendrían más, entre las misiones a las que Steve aún iba, los entrenamientos que James daba regularmente en Shield y la vida no tan normal que llevaban, no podían darse el lujo de tener más responsabilidades. Por supuesto, amaban la idea de tener muchos hijos, pero, era hora de cerrar la fabrica. Además, entre más bebés, más difícil todo, ambos se ayudaban mutuamente, ambos veían por el bienestar de sus dos hijos ya nacidos y sería igual con los dos más que venían en camino, pero, preferían darles toda la atención a sus cuatro retoños en vez de tener más y no poder atenderlos a todos como merecían.</p><p>Steve estiró su cuerpo en la cama que compartía con el amor de su vida, era el día, era por fin el cuarto año y Rogers quería organizarle una linda velada a su marido. Después de dos años sin poder hacer nada más que salir a comer o hacerlo en casa, quería que los cuarto salieran en familia. Quería llevar a los pequeños con ellos, quería llevar a James a la playa más cercana y tener una linda estadía ahí. Pero, sabía que aquello no sería posible. James se sentía más fatigado que nunca, tener gemelos lo agotaba mucho haciendo que se la pasara en casa casi todos los días. Tal vez, después de que los gemelos nacieran podrían ir y tener ahora si el festejo de su aniversario como era debido.</p><p>Se enderezó hasta sentarse sobre el colchón y volteó la cabeza hacia su lado derecho en el que se encontraba cierto castaño que estaba recostado de lado con una mano sobre su vientre y su cabello ocultando gran parte de su rostro. Con una sonrisa, se acercó al antes mencionado y le dejó un ligero beso en los labios. Aquella acción pareció hacer que James empezara a despertar ya que empezó a moverse y sus ojos se abrieron no mucho tiempo después.</p><p>— Hola, bello durmiente — Saludó el rubio quien acarició con delicadeza el vientre regordete de su marido — ¿Dormiste bien? — Preguntó acercándose un poco más para poder estar frente a frente. James asintió antes de soltar un gran bostezo. Sus ojos tomaron un brillo por las lagrimas y con lentitud restregó sus dedos contra estos para quitarlas.</p><p>— Demasiado bien. Creo que a pesar de tener dos bebés en mi, he dormido mejor que con los embarazos anteriores — Le hizo saber antes de acerca su rostro al otro y unir sus labios en un beso tranquilo y ameno. — Feliz aniversario, Stevie. — Murmuró aún con los ojos cerrados pero sin soltar de su agarre al mencionado. — No puedo creer que llevamos cuatro años ya casados, dos hijos nacidos y dos más por llegar. — Sonrió de lado antes de darle otro beso y por fin enderezarse con lentitud de la cama.</p><p>— Feliz aniversario también, Buck — Rogers quería decir más, había preparado un discurso para aquel día, pero lo iba a dejar para el final del día, quería llegar a ese momento único y mágico. Se enderezó una vez más también y con rapidez fue hacia el lado del castaño para enderezarlo — Ya cuatro hijos y tal vez más en camino — Bromeó y no pudo contener la risa que salió de sus labios cuando James lo volteó a ver con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>— Oh, si, claro, más en camino — Puso los ojos en blanco — Como tú no eres el que los carga por nueve meses, sufre los partos y debe darles de comer, estas tan feliz de todo esto. — Refunfuñó mientras se acercaba con cuidado a la cuna de la pequeña Sarah. Ella aún dormía con ellos ya que James quería estar seguro de que todo estuviera bien. Fue igual con William quien después de cumplir el año empezó a quedarse en su habitación. Ese sería el futuro no muy lejano de la pequeña, era momento de que durmiera lejos de sus padres y de que dejara ese espacio para sus hermanos. Observó como la bebé dormía tranquilamente, se había despertado no hacía más de dos horas por lo que James calculaba que dormiría un poco más. Se agachó lo más que pudo y le dio un beso en la frente. Hacia eso todos los días con sus dos hijos, pero cada vez se volvía más difícil el agacharse, así que, llegaría el momento en el que ya no podría más.</p><p>— Ten cuidado, Buck. Recuerda que ya no tienes un vientre plano — Musitó el más alto después de hacer la misma acción que su marido. Puso una mano en la cintura del nombrado y suspiró. Bucky bufó tratando de alejar al rubio.</p><p>— Ya se que estoy gordo, Steve, no debes recordármelo siempre — Algunas veces Bucky aprovechaba ese tipo de comentarios para fingir molestia con el pobre capitán — Y gracias a tu observación, te toca ir por William y cambiarlo. Mientras, yo iré a tomar una ducha.</p><p>— No me refería a eso, Buck. Solo quieres verte como la víctima para que yo haga lo que tú no quieres hacer. — Vio a Barnes encogerse de hombros antes de meterse al baño y cerrar la puerta. Todos los días eran así, Bucky le dejaba a cargo del cuidado de William, suspiró caminando hacia la habitación del pequeño de casi dos años y entró para poder despertarle y alistarlo para enfrentar ese día especial.</p><p>◈◎◈</p><p>Seis horas después desde que se despertaron, Steve y James se encontraban junto con sus pequeños en la sala de estar de su casa. Ya habían desayunado, almorzado  y limpiado todo por lo que decidieron sentarse en el gran sillón del lugar mientras los hermanos empezaban a jugar entre sí. Sarah con sus peluches y William con un par de carros de juguete que su tío Sam le había regalado. El ambiente era tranquilo y ameno, podía considerarse hasta cierto punto aburrido, pero para la pareja que día a día tenía miles de responsabilidades dentro y fuera del hogar, un día sin nada que hacer era un buen día. Si, era su aniversario, pero sabían que no necesitaban festejarlo a lo grande, viajar a otro estado como en el primer año o salir a comer como en el segundo. Además, ya con dos hijos no podían darse ese lujo ya que aunque ambos eran muy tranquilos, no dejaban de ser bebés, sus bebés y comprendían cuando se desesperaban y decidían hacer de las suyas.</p><p>— Hace tres años. ¿Imaginaste que pasaríamos nuestro cuarto aniversario acostados en un sillón, cuidando a nuestros hijos mientras vemos películas y esperamos la comida que pedimos? — Preguntó Steve totalmente acostado en el sillón mientras que Bucky decidía que película iban a ver.</p><p>— Sinceramente — Sus ojos aún seguían en la pantalla frente a ellos — Nunca creí que llegaríamos tan lejos. — Aquello hizo que Steve frunciera el ceño listo para saltar a la defensiva. Pero Bucky sonrió y negó — Tranquilo, capitán. Es broma, desde que nos casamos estuve seguro de que pasaríamos cuatro, diez, veinte y muchos años más juntos. Pero para ser sincero, nunca pensé en que situación estaríamos, aún así, me gusta como la estamos pasando hoy. Claramente ya no somos solo tú y yo, no nos acabamos de casar ni somos unos jóvenes inexpertos. No puedo imaginarme de otra manera este día, tú, ellos — Señaló a los pequeños, quienes habían dejado de lado sus juguetes para poner atención a la pantalla luminosa, listos para exigirles a sus padres que pusieran una película animada — Ustedes hacen que cuatro años de matrimonio sean los mejores. — Se encogió de hombros — Pero no voy a mentirte — Se acercó al odio del mayor para que él solo lo escuchara — Extraño el sexo salvaje que me dabas los dos primeros años en esta fecha — Mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Steve logrando que éste se sonrojara. Bucky amaba aquel efecto en su esposo. — Aún así, prefiero mil veces esto que ser solo tú y yo.</p><p>— ¡Papi! ¡Pon la película de la mujer con cola de pescado! — Pidió William al ver la imagen de la sirenita. James sonrió de lado y decidió complacer al menor al ver que Sarah estaba dispuesta a verla también. Le puso play e invitó a los dos a sentarse con ellos. Sin dudarlo, los hermanos se acercaron con rapidez hacia sus padres. Sarah se sentó en el regazo de Steve y William en el de James.</p><p>— Parece que William será un amante de esa película igual que alguien que conozco — Buck había visto la cara de satisfacción cuando su hijo pidió ver su película favorita. Steve le volteó a ver y se encogió de hombros.</p><p>— ¿Que puedo decir? Por algo es mi hijo — Movió a Sarah de su lugar para poder cubrirla con la cobija que tenían. — Es igual a mi. — Se acomodó mejor en el sillón recargando su espalda en los cojines.</p><p>— Mientras no sea igual que tú en el tema de meterse en problemas y peleas, todo bien — Recalcó sintiendo el brazo de Rogers sobre sus hombros. Bucky estaba feliz de poder estar así en esos momentos. Tan tranquilo, acompañado de las personas que más amaba en el mundo. ¿Que si hubiese preferido pasar su cuarto aniversario de otra manera? No, por supuesto que no. Estaba feliz en donde estaba, poder pasar ese día en familia era mejor que salir a pasear, a comer a lugares caros o hasta tener sexo, bueno, eso último estaba en duda.</p><p>— Esperemos que no — Comentó el rubio. Viendo el perfil de su amado. — Feliz aniversario, Buck. Gracias por darme cuatro años maravillosos, por hacerme padre, por estar conmigo cada día de mi vida — Sus ojos se encontraron, ambos sonriendo ante las bellas palabras. — Gracias por ser mi Bucky, por ser mi esposo, el padre de mis hijos. — Bajó la mirada hacia el gran viente de James y sonrió aún más.</p><p>— Gracias a ti, Steve. Gracias por permanecer conmigo a pesar de todo lo que hice, de todos los problemas que te ocasione. — Ambos estaban totalmente metidos en esa pequeña conversación, por lo que ignoraban que sus hijos empezaban a molestarse por el murmullo de sus voces — Gracias por quedarte conmigo, hasta el final de la línea. — La mención de su frase provocó que la emoción creciera aún más, ambos con los ojos llorosos y una gran felicidad que irradiaban denotando el amor que se tenían. — Siempre juntos, amor. Hasta el final~</p><p>— De la línea — Finalizó Steve quien se dispuso a solo acercar su rostro al de Bucky para poder consumar su amor en un beso, pero el intento de ello se vio interrumpido cuando un par de manitas se interpusieron entre sus rostros.</p><p>— Si no van a guardar silencio, no los queremos aquí — La voz infantil de William los llevó a la realidad. Ambos estaban sorprendidos ante lo que él pequeño había dicho. — No más besos. — Finalizó con el ceño fruncido antes de volver a sentarse sobre las piernas de James. Este y Steve se vieron por unos segundos antes de soltar grandes carcajadas por la situación que acababa de ocurrir. — ¡Papi! — Se quejó el menor una vez más, antes de levantarse y aventarse contra Rogers como si intentara callarlo. Eso aumentó las carcajadas de los adultos y así continuó la tarde entre ceños fruncidos por parte de William, risas de sus padres y una Sarah en los brazos de Bucky muy confundida al no entender nada pero riendo de igual manera.</p><p>Si, no cambiarían ese cuarto aniversario para nada y solo esperaban que el siguiente fuese igual.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Este OS me costó bastante ya que no sabía como terminarlo, pero me gustó mucho como lo finalice. Me encanta cuando Steve y Bucky son padres, así que no pude dejar eso de lado.</p><p>Espero les haya gustado. ♥️✨</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Romance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— ¡Steve! ¡Observa eso! — Gritó Bucky señalando frente suyo, estaban visitando el palacio de buckingham, en Londres. Los ojos del rubio se dirigieron hacia donde su mejor amigo estaba señalando y observó como los guardias se movían para hacer su cambio. Rogers decidió tomar un par de fotografías de aquello y se acercó un poco más a Barnes quien no dejaba de ver a esos hombres con ropa roja y negra hacer lo que parecía ser algo fascinante. Era normal verlos parados pero era una suerte estar presentes al cambio de guardias. — Hace unos días vi en internet unos videos donde dicen muchas cosas interesante de ellos, además, también vi como habían personas que los molestaban — Le hizo saber Buck después de unos segundos cuando todo volvió a la normalidad.</p><p>— Bueno, hay gente muy estupida por ahí que no respeta a los demás y que creen gracioso el hacer alguna tontería — Se encogió de hombros — Pero, dejando eso de lado. ¿Te parece si vamos a comer? Muero de hambre y ya es algo tarde — Preguntó el rubio volteando a ver a su mejor amigo. Este asintió sin mucho problema y empezaron a caminar lentamente por las calles londinenses, no tenían prisa, no debían ocultarse, solo estaban de viaje, Steve había sido el de la idea, después de que James saliera de la crío, tomó aquella decisión, aún recordaba cuando antes de la guerra, ambos se recostaban en la misma cama después de un largo día y se ponían a platicar sobre esos días, sobre la guerra que se aproximaba, pero más, sobre lo que querían hacer en un futuro. Ambos querían poder viajar por el mundo, conocer cada país, cada ciudad, cada rincón, ese era un sueño mutuo.</p><p>— Si pudieras viajar mañana mismo. ¿A que lugar irías? — Preguntó el castaño con sus ojos centrados en el techo de aquella vieja habitación. El pequeño Steven no se lo pensó mucho</p><p>— Iría probablemente a Paris o tal vez, a algún país del caribe para no sufrir tanto con el frío — Sonrió — ¿Y tú?</p><p>— Me encantaría poder ir a Inglaterra, creo que más específicamente a Londres. Me encantaría ver el Big Ben, apreciar el rio Támesis o simplemente quedarme entre sus calles y disfrutar de ellas — Ladeó la cabeza para ver al rubio — Pero, sinceramente, si voy a ese lugar me gustaría ir contigo. Sería mágico compartir esa experiencia con mi mejor amigo — Relamió sus labios y suspiró como si estuviese conteniendo — Steve, ¿Me prometes que algún día iremos cuando seamos más grandes y podamos tener el dinero suficiente? — Sus bellos ojos le vieron con esperanza, con anhelo. Rogers volteó a verlo y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa antes de asentir.</p><p>— Te lo prometo, Buck. Iremos juntos y será el mejor viaje que podríamos hacer nunca. — Cerró los ojos cuando el sueño empezó a reclamar su pequeño cuerpo — Iremos, pasearemos por las calles y comeremos pescado con papas. También podríamos buscarte una chica londinense. Creo que te gustaría mucho~ — Murmuró sin ganas, cayendo en los brazos de morfeo.</p><p>— No necesito ninguna chica, te necesito a ti — Le dejó un pequeño beso en la frente y lo cubrió para que no tuviera frío. Esa noche, como muchas otras, durmieron abrazados.</p><p>Y por eso estaban ahí, Steve había cumplido el deseo de su gran amigo, claro, ninguno de los dos pensó que ese viaje no se haría en su siglo o en todas las cosas que sucedieron durante más de setenta años. Aún así, estaban ahí, disfrutando un viaje juntos como hacía tanto se habían prometido. Rogers no dudó ni un segundo en ello, después de que el castaño despertara por fin luego de decidir no estar consciente hasta que todo lo de Hydra estuviese fuera de su mente y se recuperara, tomó esa decisión. Vivir dos años de nueva cuenta sin Buck fue un martirio que lo carcomio por dentro, al igual que sus sentimientos hacia Barnes. Rogers durante toda su vida tuvo que ocultar lo que en verdad sentía por él, más que amor fraternal, lo amaba más allá de la amistad y ese sentimiento había regresado con más intensidad después de saber que seguía vivo.</p><p>Y todo eso que estaba creciendo un poco más cada día, por fin saldría a la luz. Había planeado ese viaje, no solo para cumplir el deseo del otro, si no, también para poder decirle cuánto lo amaba, como deseaba pasar el resto de su vida con él. ¿Como y cuando lo haría? No tenía ni idea de ello, pero pasaría, aún tenían muchos días para disfrutar de esa bella ciudad europea.</p><p>— Así que, ¿Que es lo que más te ha gustado de Londres? — Preguntó después unos minutos en los que solo se la pasaron caminando hacia el área en donde habían diferentes restaurantes. Ambos caminaban alado del otro, por lo que sus manos se rozaban en algunas ocasiones.</p><p>— La pregunta más bien sería: ¿Que no me ha gustado? — Respondió con ese tono de voz alegre y calmado. El que siempre usaba antes de la guerra — Sin duda alguna, todo, realmente creo que no puedo elegir una cosa en particular, el rio, el palacio, la arquitectura. Sinceramente, todo, Stevie. Gracias por esto, por darme este viaje, cumplirlo después de tantos años. — Sus ojos se encontraron por unos segundos antes de volver a poner su atención en el camino y así no tropezar con nada ni nadie. — Sin ti seguiría en Wakanda y no es que no me guste, simplemente, salir y conocer una de las ciudades mas bellas me hace muy feliz. Gracias.</p><p>— De nada, Buck. Que seas feliz me hace de igual manera estarlo. Recuerda que lo prometimos y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. Más si son contigo — Aquello provocó que el más bajo sintiera un calor en su pecho ante lo dicho por su mejor amigo, pero no dijo nada al respecto. No podía darse falsas esperanzas solo por unas cuantas palabras. — Mira, hay un restaurante de comida china, creo que es la mejor opción después de comer todos los días que hemos estado aquí pescado y papas. ¿Te parece? — James asintió sin mucho que decir al respecto. Se encaminaron hacia el restaurante y entraron para después tomar lugar en una de las tantas mesas vacías.</p><p>— Es increíble como hemos caminado por horas y no nos sentimos fatigados — Comentó Buchanan dejando de lado varías bolsas con cosas que había comprado. — De las pocas cosas buenas que tiene ser diferente — Chasqueó la lengua contra su paladar viendo la infinidad de comida que estaba puesta en medio del lugar para el buffet. Amaba la comida China y no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de probarla ahí.</p><p>— Ya deberías estar acostumbrado a ello, Buck. Es una gran ventaja a mi parecer, no nos agitamos tanto al caminar por horas, correr o al hacer cualquier actividad física. — Tomó entre sus dos manos el tenedor que estaba puesto ahí, sin pensar mucho en lo que dijo.</p><p>— ¿Cualquier actividad física? — Cuestionó el castaño ladeando la cabeza y viendo al otro con una sonrisa enorme — Vaya, capitán. Creo que está pensando en otras cosas. —. Bromeó dispuesto a poner incómodo a su mejor amigo ante sus comentarios. Y dio efecto, ya que las mejillas del rubio tomaron un color rojizo, lo que le hizo negar — Anda, mejor vayamos por el primer plato. Muero de hambre. — Se levantó de su lugar con Steve detrás de él para poder empezar a comer aquellos deliciosos manjares.</p><p>◈◎◈</p><p>La noche había caído en esa parte del mundo, las luces de las cientos de edificaciones iluminaron aquella ciudad londinense que parecía aún más atractiva de recorrer a esa hora. Steve y Bucky aún iban juntos, caminando tranquilamente lado a lado, disfrutando solo de su compañía. Los sonidos que se escuchaban eran tranquilos así que podían hablar sin alzar mucho la voz.</p><p>— Hubo una batalla hace algunos años aquí, Thor fue quien combatió solo, creo que con ayuda de sus amigos pero, no se realmente — Buck le había preguntado al rubio sobre algunas edificaciones que se veían dañadas, este le estaba explicando sobre la pelea que el dios del trueno tuvo con unos elfos o algo por el estilo, claramente no lo recordaba del todo.</p><p>— Interesante, no sabía nada al respecto. Así que tú no combatiste con él— Eso fue más una afirmación que una pregunta — ¿Que estabas haciendo en esa fecha? — Alzó una ceja — ¿Conquistando a la Carter rubia? — James no podía negar el enojo que sentía ante ello. Sabía que Peggy fue muy importante para su amigo, aún recordaba las miradas que le daba, esas miradas que el castaño solo le brindaba al rubio, las recordaba porque sabía que nunca lo miraría así. Pero, aún así, le molestaba un poco la idea de que siguiera detrás de las Carter.</p><p>— ¿Te refieres a Sharon? — Frunció el ceño ante la pregunta tan fuera de lugar y negó — No, no. Ni siquiera la conocía en esas fechas — Confesó pero aquello siguió molestando al castaño. — Y aunque la hubiese conocido, realmente nunca me interesó. — Observó a su viejo amigo y tuvo la necesidad de aclarar un poco más aquello — Ahora, ni siquiera se porque la bese. Realmente no lo se.</p><p>— Yo si lo se, Steven. — Usó un tono de voz fuerte, pero tuvo que controlarse — Al fin de cuentas es una Carter. Supongo que de alguna manera te interesó por ser parecida a Peggy. — Se encogió de hombros y vio a lo lejos una heladería, tenía un poco de hambre aún y era mejor terminar ya ese tema. — ¿Quieres un helado?</p><p>— Si te refieres a que solo me gustó por ser una Carter, estás equivocado. — Realmente no sabía de donde había salido eso, Buck se notaba enojado ante el tema pero no había razón de ello, ¿O si? — Si, esta bien, creo que será un buen postre — Se encaminó junto con el más bajo — ¿A que viene todo esto, Buck? Sabes que ya no tengo ningún contacto con Sharon y que todo eso fue realmente pasajero. — Retomó el tema minutos después, cuando ya tenían los dos sus helados.</p><p>— Nada en particular — Se encogió de hombros mientras metía la pequeña cuchara con helado en su boca. — Solo recordé todos esos días, todas esas miradas que le dabas y como... — Se contuvo de decir "Cómo la preferiste a ella sobre mi" — Tan solo quería saber si sería igual con Sharon. Para prepararme.</p><p>— ¿Prepararte? ¿De que deberías prepararte? — Se detuvo y tomó de la muñeca al soldado quien de mala gana dejó de caminar. Estaba actuando muy raro y si la intuición no le fallaba al capitán, James lucia celoso.</p><p>— Ya sabes, de ser el mal tercio y quedar de lado — Aquello lo acompañó con una sonrisa como si quisiera fingir diversión. Sus ojos se encontraron con Steve — Me hiciste de lado cuando estabas con Peggy, supongo que no será diferente. — Trató de quitar el agarre del contrario, pero Rogers apretó este — Vamos, Steve, quiero seguir comiendo esto.</p><p>— ¿De verdad todo eso se centra en, Peggy? — Pudo ver como los ojos grisáceos de su amigo se humedecían y perdían un poco el brillo con el que siempre estaban. — No sabía que te sentías así sobre eso — James quiso interrumpirlo para decirle que no importaba, pero Steve no lo dejó — Lamento si te sentiste desplazado cuando conocí a Peggy, lo menos que quería y quiero es que te sientas así. Buck, Sharon es solo una amiga, igual que al final su tía lo fue. No voy a hacerte de lado, no podría. — Sabía que era momento, al carajo todo, le diría al otro lo que sentía en verdad. — La verdad, es que, no podría hacer de lado a la persona que más he amado en la vida. ¿Como podría hacer de lado al hombre que me hace sentir como un adolescente enamorado?</p><p>James frunció el ceño antes de abrir por completo los ojos, impresionado de lo que Steve acababa de decir. Las manos del rubio soltaron tanto su helado dejándolo en una banca cercana como también soltó la muñeca de Barnes. Dirigió ambas extremidades a la cara contraria y lo tomó acercando sus rostros. Buck no hizo nada para detenerlo, no pudo, su cuerpo parecía totalmente congelado en su lugar, su corazón latía muy rápido.</p><p>— Steve~ — El nombrado negó y unió sus labios con los del moreno iniciando así por fin el beso que ambos siempre quisieron darse. Un jadeo se atoró en la garganta de Barnes antes de dejar de lado todo y tomar de la nuca al más alto para profundizar el beso.</p><p>— ¿Como podría hacer de lado a quien traje de viaje a su ciudad preferida para poder decirle que lo amo? — Murmuró segundos después de separarse. Relamió sus labios recordando el dulce sabor de Buck, recargó su frente con la contraria y sonrió — Bucky, lamento si en algún momento te hice sentir así, si te hice sentir y pensar que no te quería o que quería a Carte sobre ti. No lo negaré, ella me gustó mucho, pero fue más un amor imposible, a quien realmente amaba y he amado desde que recuerdo, es a ti. Te amo, James. Bajo las estrellas de Londres y entre sus calles transitadas, te lo hago saber. — Sonrió ligeramente al ver la expresión anonadada del mayor. James solo pudo responder con otro beso, uno más intenso que el primero para poder saciar el apetito que había tenido por tantos años.</p><p>— Eres un maldito infeliz, Rogers. Me hiciste esperar tanto — Se quejó con un gruñido entre besos — ¿De verdad me trajiste con el fin de decirme todo eso? — El rubio asintió y abrazó al otro con amor.</p><p>— Bueno, siempre habías querido venir y quería cumplir nuestra promesa. Pero, no te lo iba a decir hoy, te lo iba a decir en los últimos días del viaje, pero, gracias a tus celos, creo que todo se adelantó. — Las mejillas del ex-soldado se tiñeron de un hermoso color rojizo y negó ocultando el rostro en el cuello lleno de lunares del capitán. — Te amo, Buck.</p><p>— También te amo, Stevie — Murmuró besando la piel del nombrado y rió al sentir como se tensaba — Vaya, creo que El Capitan es sensible ante los besos en el cuello — Repitió su acción logrando que un jadeo saliera de los labios rosados mientras apretaba las caderas de Buchanan. </p><p>— Si vamos al hotel en este momento, podemos enterarnos de cuáles son los puntos sensibles de cada uno — Aquello hizo que James se separara y con una mirada extraña en él, asintió tomando la mano del más alto para poder dirigirse a su destino y así, consumar el amor que tanto se habían guardado.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sinceramente no pensé que este OS sería tan largo, pero me encantó poder hacer la confesión de ambos de esa manera.</p><p>Espero les haya gustado. Gracias por sus lindos comentarios y los votos. ♥️✨</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. San valentin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>¿Que tenía de especial el catorce de febrero? Aún después de setenta años alejado de su época, parecía que aquella celebración iba a continuar para siempre y James no lo comprendía. Nunca lo había celebrado, las conquistas que tuvo solo fueran pasajeras, ninguna duró lo suficiente como para que el castaño diera algún regalo por noviazgo en esa fecha, así que, realmente nunca lo comprendió ni lo comprendería. Aunque, en la actualidad, parecía que la gente amaba mucho más esa fecha, las tiendas abarrotadas de productos como chocolates, peluches, diferentes cosas con corazones y colores rojos y rosas. Los restaurantes decorados de igual manera y las tiendas, ofreciendo descuentos por ese día para la persona especial.</p><p>Era una tontería ante los ojos del soldado, el gastar dinero en cosas que no iban a servir mucho solo por ser el día del amor y la amistad no valía mucho para él, siempre pensó que el amor y la amistad se debía de demostrar cada día, sin importar si era una fecha especial o no, simplemente, cuando esas dos cosas son reales, valen mucho todos los días del año. Suspiró echando un paquete de chocolates al carrito del súper, había salido de compras junto con Steve, quien le había pedido ayuda ya que no era muy bueno recordando que debía comprar y que no. Solo había salido por él, ya que no le entusiasmaba mucho la idea de estar ahí, con tanta gente, tanto alboroto y todo.</p><p>Su mirada se dirigió hacia el rubio quien estaba frente suyo comparando dos cajas de diferentes galletas. Se preguntó si a Steve le gustaba esa fecha, claro, cuando eran más jóvenes, ambos se burlaban por lo que sus amigos y conocidos gastaban, de alguna manera lo hacían ya que ellos no tenían nada para comprar, pero, sabía que el rubio era un romántico de primera, había puesto la foto de Peggy en su brújula e increíblemente, aún la tenía con él. Así que, ya que tenía el dinero suficiente como para vivir bien, tal vez era de esas personas que compraban detalles para sus amigos o hasta pareja, pero, hasta donde sabía, Rogers no tenía una. Una cosa menos de la que no tenía que preocuparse</p><p>— Steve, vamos. Son solo galletas, no hay mucha ciencia entre una y otra. Solo toma una y pasemos a los siguientes pasillos para tener lo que nos falta, muero de hambre y no me gusta estar aquí. — Habló después de cinco minutos en el mismo lugar. El nombrado levantó la mirada y sonrió de lado dejando por fin una caja en la estantería y colocando la otra en el carrito.</p><p>— Bueno, quería asegurarme de tomar la mejor, ya sabes, pueden ser del mismo sabor pero siempre saben diferente — Se colocó alado de Bucky y le dió una palmada en la espalda para que avanzara. — Calma, Buck. Apenas llegamos, nos faltan más de la mitad de las cosas que necesitamos. — Giró la cabeza analizando los productos que estaban alado suyo. — ¿No crees que es fantástico? — Preguntó regresando su mirada al más bajo.</p><p>— ¿Que? ¿El hecho de que llevamos más de veinte minutos aquí y solo llevamos cinco cosas? — Eso provocó una fuerte risa por parte del rubio y negó viendo con cariño al otro — ¿Entonces? ¿Que puede ser tan fantástico? — Siguió empujando el carrito con pocas ganas de estar ahí, solo quería irse, comprar algo para comer y recostarse en el sillón del rubio durante todo el día.</p><p>— Las decoraciones, los colores — Señaló alrededor — Cada cosa que podría ser un regalo simple o uno espectacular. La fecha, en realidad se me hace muy fascinante. Tanto rojo, tanto amor y amistad — James frunció el ceño ante lo dicho por el otro. ¿De verdad ya pensaba así? Demonios, había perdido a su compinche en quejas — No me veas así — Le recriminó — Sabes que es lindo, no puedes negarlo.</p><p>— ¿Lindo? Un poco. ¿Fascinante? Para nada. Oh, Steve, sabes lo que he pensado siempre de esta fecha, tú pensabas lo mismo y por alguna razón cambiaste de parecer, pero, yo sigo creyendo que solo es un motivo para gastar y comprar sin sentido. ¿Por que tener que regalar algo o demostrar tu amor a la gente que amas solo un día? Podrían hacerlo todos los días del año, pero, no. Necesitan una excusa para ello. — Bufó poniendo los ojos en blanco. Aquello engrandeció la sonrisa del rubio y pasó su brazo por sobre sus hombros.</p><p>— Supongo que tienes razón en varias cosas, pero, podrías verle el lado bueno al asunto. Ver como todos se aman, como se confirman lo que sienten — Estaba usando ese típico tono de voz risueño cuando algo le encantaba — Si, los que venden se aprovechan de la situación, pero, no por ser catorce de febrero se debería demostrar el amor de una forma tan materialista.</p><p>— Solo dices eso porque de seguro estás enamorado, otra vez — Apretó el agarre en la parte de la agarradera del carrito — Desde que te gustó Peggy, te comportas así. Vamos, amigo, ya cómprale a Sharon unos chocolates, un peluche y dile que salga contigo. Es una buena excusa para una cita — Dijo sin mucha importancia viendo a su lado izquierdo la infinidad de comida chatarra.</p><p>— Si, puede que haya cambiado de parecer por estar enamorado, pero no fue por Peggy. Cuando pasó lo qué pasó con ella, no estaba muy interesado en el catorce de febrero. — Confesó con su mirada azulada en el otro. — Y sobre Sharon, creo que ya está saliendo con alguien así que sería muy malo de mi parte invitarla, más si no me interesa en una manera romántica.</p><p>— ¿Entonces? ¿De quien te enamoraste como para cambiar de opinión y ver todo esto con ojos entusiastas listo para comparar algo para esta fecha? —  Se detuvieron en el pasillo de los lácteos. Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar y James pudo identificar un brillo en los de Steve. Este, relamió sus labios y suspiró antes de acercarse, meter su mano en su bolsillo trasero y sacar de ese, una pequeña paleta en forma de corazón con la frase "¿Quieres ser mi san Valentín esta noche?"</p><p>— De la única persona que conozco que odia esta fecha y le reclama a su mejor amigo, a mi, por ahora amarla. Cuando el culpable fue esa misma persona al simplemente verle cada día y sonreírle, acariciar su cabello con unos dedos metálicos. — Le extendió la paleta y se la colocó en la mano dejando que Barnes leyera las pequeñas letras ahí. Se separó — ¿Sabes de quien habló? — Murmuró para después simplemente irse a buscar la leche y el yogurt que ambos consumían.</p><p>— Steven~ — Este no volteó, pero estuvo atento a cada movimiento del castaño. James leyó y sonrió de lado mostrando así la sonrisa más bella que nunca antes mostró en público. Apretó contra su pecho el dulce y decidió ir junto a su mejor amigo para tomarlo de la mano y permanecer de esa manera, juntos, con los dedos entrelazados. Bueno, tal vez, solo, tal vez, esa fecha no era tan mala.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Almas destinadas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>OS ambientado en los 40's</p><p>Un joven y guapo hombre caminaba por la multitud reunida en aquel lugar. Llevaba su uniforme del ejército robando veías miradas al pasar, sin contar también los suspiros, aquello puso una sonrisa en su rostro ya que, no podía negar que amaba ser visto por todos, pero, por el momento, la única mirada que deseaba tener era la de la chica junto a él a quien tenía de la mano para no perderla entre todo ese mar de gente. James estaba en una cita, había invitado a aquella dama ese día ya que la Expo Stark se presentaría y con ello traería muchos avances, al menos eso esperaban las personas que estaban reunidas ahí.</p><p>— ¿No crees que todo es tan maravilloso y espectacular? — Preguntó la chica llamada Katherine quien no dejaba de ver las luces y todo lo que estaba puesto ahí para atraer la atención de los visitantes. Barnes asintió ligeramente</p><p>— Lo es, pero no es tan maravilloso y espectacular como tú — Musitó cerca del oído de la contraria, esta sonrió y no pudo evitar que un gran sonrojo invadiera su cara. James sonrió como todo un ganador, nunca le fallaban esas lindas palabras que les dedicaba a las mujeres. Sabía qué tal vez esa cita solo terminaría en sexo, no esperaba que fuese a destinada, pero, siempre intentaba tratarlas bien, no le gustaba ser un patan con ellas, no por ser mujeres no se les debía respeto. — Te ves tan linda que podría besarte toda la noche — Susurró para que ella solo la escuchara antes de robarle un pequeño beso — Anda, casi empieza la presentación de los nuevos inventos. Howard Stark estará ahí.</p><p>Ella asintió caminando junto, el lugar era enorme pero, el escenario donde el hombre se presentaría lo era más y podían verlo desde muchos metros atrás, solo fue cuestión de minutos antes de meterse con toda la gente y conseguir un buen lugar, no estaban hasta el frente pero al menos un poco más de la mitad. La castaña se puso delante de James quien la abrazó por la cintura y le dedicó varios mimos esperando así que el gran evento iniciará. Aunque, toda la comodidad y paz se vio interrumpida por una sensación extraña, el castaño no pudo identificar que era aquello, pero, se sentía muy ansioso, como si algo importante se le estuviera olvidando. Frunció el ceño viendo hacia el suelo tratando de quitar esa angustia dentro de su pecho.</p><p>— ¿Estas bien? — Le preguntó la fémina con una expresión de preocupación al sentir como se tensaba. Bucky alzó la mirada y le observó, tuvo que controlar su respiración antes de asentir y poner una sonrisa falsa en su rostro. — No pareces que estes bien — Ella insistió.</p><p>— Tranquila, todo esta bien. Solo~ — Cortó la frase para poder pensar en una buena causa de su comportamiento — Creo que olvide cerrar la puerta del apartamento, eso es todo — La aseguró acariciando sus caderas. Katherine dudó pero supuso que aquello era verdad, por lo que, sin mucho más que decir, puso su atención una vez más en el escenario y en ese justo momento, Howard Stark entró saludando con una bella y gran sonrisa. La atención de todos los presentes se dirigió hacia el joven hombre que empezó a hablar de una manera amigable pero también, sería. Bucky también lo empezó a ver, pero no pudo ponerle nada de atención, aquella sensación no dejaba su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y recargó su barbilla en la cabeza de la chica para poder relajarse, escuchaba las risas de los presentes, los murmullos y las expresiones de asombro cada que algo nuevo se presentaba, el tiempo empezaba a correr, pero aquella sensación no se fue, incrementó.</p><p>Solo pasaron diez minutos y Barnes se tuvo que alejar un poco de Katherine al sentirse asfixiado de cierta manera. Sus manos empezaron a cosquillear y su corazón latió con más fuerza, si no fuese tan joven y tuviera una buena salud, pensaría que estaba al borde de un paro cardíaco. Negó alejando esos pensamientos de su cerebro para poder relajarse, pero, no funcionó, nada parecía funcionar, así que, ladeó la cabeza por mero instinto y aspiró aire por la nariz antes de abrir los ojos y ver a su alrededor en ese momento, sus ojos ojos grisáceos se encontraron con unos azulados que parecían transmitir la misma sensación que los suyos, pero, no t vi mucho tiempo de analizarlos y que lo perdió de vista en segundos. Aquello y en ese momento, Bucky pudo sentir claramente como algo en su piel del lado derecho le quemaba, jadeó un poco por ello.</p><p>— Creo que iré al baño, no me siento muy bien — Le  informó a la castaña quien solo asintió y acarició sus brazos dándole ánimo — Ya vuelvo — Se despidió temporalmente y caminó con pasos erráticos hacia fuera de la multitud, sus pies lo llevaron hacia el área de baños públicos a donde llegó sin siquiera saber como lo hizo. Empujó la puerta y entró con rapidez para después dirigirse a los lavabos y recargarse en esos. Ni siquiera se fijó si alguien estaba ahí, no le importó nada. Quería dejar de sentirse así, pero aquello aumentaba cada minuto y el ardor en su costado derecho también por lo que no tuvo otra alternativa más que quitarse el saco, la camisa y quedar desnudo de esa parte para poder observar que tanto era lo que ardía. Era una marca que había tomado un color rojizo, aquello lucia como una estrella, al menos, eso parecía. Suspiró bajo y quiso tocar eso, pero, la puerta de uno de los baños se abrió mostrando a un hombre bajo, esos ojos, aquellos ojos del color del cielo.  Frunció el ceño poniendo toda su atención en el dueño de esos azules, era un rubio, no muy alto, estaba seguro que le llegaba apenas un poco sobre el hombro, eran los mismos ojos que había visto en la multitud. Tragó saliva cuando le vio desnudó también de la parte superior, parecía estar sudando. Pero, su atención fue hacia la marca del lado izquierda, una marca rojiza, igual que la suya y con una forma de estrella.</p><p>— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Fue lo primero que salió de su boca, no preguntó sobre esa marca, preguntó por su estado ya que parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. El menor no dijo nada, solo se encaminó a su lado y abrió el grifo para poder echarse agua en la cara. Lo vio más de cerca, pudo analizar sus rasgos, aquel perfil tan fino y único, como es manos delgadas temblaban en cada movimiento. Algo le hacía sentir que ya había visto todo eso antes, que ya lo había contemplado.</p><p>— Si, no es nada. Muchas veces me pongo mal por mi estado de salud, no es nada del otro mundo — Esa vida gran tranquila pero a la vez masculina le hizo sentir como la marca ardía mucho más. — Tú te ves tal vez igual o peor que yo — Hasta hablar parecía costarle, por lo que, lo hacía lentamente. El rubio también había visto la marca ajena.</p><p>— Me siento como me veo — Confesó — El calor, el ardor en mi costado derecho y esa sensación de angustia y desesperación. No se porque me siento así, yo no suelo enfermarme ni presentar este tipo de efectos en mi cuerpo. — Abrió los ojos ya que los había cerrado para poder tomar más bocanadas de aire. — ¿Te conozco? — Preguntó luego de varios segundos en silencio en los que solo se vieron a los ojos y como si eso, funcionara, el ardor empezó a bajar.</p><p>— No lo se, no lo creo — Comentó el más bajo cercándose ligeramente al castaño quien se dio media vuelta para poder estar frente a frente. — Espera — Entrecerró los ojos analizándolo y después soltó un jadeo al percatarse de una cosa — Eres amigo de Jeremy ¿No? — Bucky asintió ante la mención de su amigo. — Yo también, soy Steven. El rubio al que sacaste a bailar hace dos años en su cumpleaños número veinte.</p><p>— ¿Steven? — Ese nombre salió lentamente de sus labios como si lo estuviera saboreando. Sus ojos se iluminaron y una sonrisa apareció dejando atrás la angustia — Claro, el pequeño que me pisó en cada movimiento — Se burló y analizó con dulzura el sonrojo en las delgadas mejillas. — ¿Como te había olvidado? Dios, pero si luces igual, eres tú.</p><p>— Soy yo — Confirmó en el mismo momento que alzó la mano y la acercó a la marca ajena para poder acariciarla. James se quedó quieto permitiendo eso — Y creo que soy tu destinado, eres el mío — Tragó saliva sonoramente cuando guió aquella misma mano hacia su propia marca. Se quedaron viendo por largos minutos, todo lo que no fueran ellos dos pareció desaparecer, solo existían ellos, para el castaño solo existían esos ojos azules y para el rubio, ese par de color gris.</p><p>Habían encontrado a su destinado, en el momento menos pensado, en la situación menos probable y se percataron de que no solo se conocieron en la fiesta de Jeremy, también en otro lados. Ambos frecuentaban los mismos lugares, el mismo restaurante, el mismo parque y hasta la misma escuela. James y Steve se habían conocido hacia tanto pero sus marcas nunca los unieron, hasta ese día.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>En fin, espero les haya gustado, debo agradecerle a la hermosa Glitters-Rain por su ayuda en la idea del OS. Ella también me dio la idea del OS de romance. Te quiero tanto, de verdad. ♥️🥺✨</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Malos entendidos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maldiciones y ruidos de golpes se hicieron presentes en aquella instalación de los vengadores, exactamente en una de las tantas salas de entrenamiento, Steve se encontraba ahí entrenando, golpeaba el saco de box con violencia tratando de dar golpes y patadas certeras. Ese día en especial había amanecido con un mal humor, su ceño todo el tiempo fruncido y aquellos ojos azulados sin el toque especial que siempre tenían, por eso estaba ahí, tratando de sacar la energía suficiente para al menos estar de alguna manera cansado por lo que restaba del día, aunque, lo más probable era que tendría que ir más veces en el día a golpear ese saco.</p><p>Su humor se debía a la noticia que recibió Justo cuando entró a la sala común, los vengadores estaban reunidos, discutiendo sobre alguna problemática que parecía haber surgido, Rogers no dijo nada y se quedó escuchando, todo el alboroto se debía a la presencia del rey de Wakanda quien había llegado junto con su hermana a la instalación ya que querían ayudar con unas cuantas cosas ya que hacía no mucho descubrieron que alguien estaba robando vibranium y debían descubrir. Claro, recibir ayuda de un rey y más si era pantera negra se agradecía, por supuesto, pero no cuando el rubio notó la forma en la que el moreno se dirigía hacia su mejor amigo. T'Challa empezó a hablar con Barnes quien pareció totalmente bien con ello, la sonrisa del castaño se hizo presente en toda la conversación, la manera en la que se miraban y hasta en la que el rey tocó la extremidad metálica del ex-soldado provocó algo dentro del pecho de Steven.</p><p>— Hey, Capi-paleta — Le saludó Stark quien no se fijó tanto en el ceño fruncido del rubio — No pensé que el rey nos ayudara tan fácil, pero lo agradezco, también que su hermana lo haga — Murmuró llevando a su boca la copa que contenía un poco de alcohol. Sus ojos se desviaron del capitán por unos segundos y después, chifló — Vine para pedirte de favor si podías darle la bienvenida a T'Challa ya que eres el mejor con las palabras, pero, parece  que es mucho mejor el soldado. — Sonrió de lado antes de regresar a verle y ahí pudo observar como las cejas rubias de su compañero estaban totalmente fruncidas mientras veía a Barnes y al rey — Pero parece que no a todos nos alegra aquella convivencia — Murmuró divertido para poder fastidiar un poco a Rogers ya que Tony y todos ahí en realidad sabían lo que sentía por aquel hombre al que llamaba mejor amigo.</p><p>— ¿Por que no me alegraría? — Interrogó cuando intentó calmarse. El problema no era que alguien hablase con James, el problema era que el nombrado casi no lo hacía con nadie y cuando llegaba a ocurrir, ni siquiera mostraba una expresión amigable y ahí, con el rey, no solo parecían como mejores amigos, si no que aquella sonrisa normalmente era para Steve, no para terceros. Sabía que algo estaba pasando ahí, de alguna manera, ellos dos eran muy cercanos, pero, le molestaba y más de lo que podía pensar. — Me alegra que nos ayude, que su hermana lo haga también — Intentó verse normal.</p><p>— Pero no parece que te alegre mucho la convivencia entre él y Barnes — Fue al grano, quería saber que pasaba por la cabeza del rubio y no podía mentir, le fascinaba molestar y crear drama. — Claro, si yo estuviera en tu lugar tampoco me gustaría para nada, aquellas miraditas indiscretas que se dan, como las manos del moreno no dejan de tocar a James y lo más importante: Esa sonrisa de parte del soldadito del invierno. Si, no estaría muy feliz si llegara a ver que me están quitando a mi mejor amigo y a mi posible pareja — Chasqueó la lengua contra su paladar antes de darle varias palmadas en la espalda al rubio — Suerte, Rogers, no mates a nadie.</p><p>El nombrado no dijo nada, dejó que el castaño se fuera de ahí sin notar aquella sonrisa de satisfacción al saber que había logrado lo que quería, causar celos y molestia en el rubio. Rogers solo se dio la vuelta y se largó de ahí con destino a la sala de entrenamiento más cercana, estaba molesto, estaba seguro de que todo eso se debía a que tanto el rey como James sentían algo por el otro, no solo él lo había visto, Tony también por lo que no había imaginado nada. Al menos, eso pensó él.</p><p>Dio unos cuantos golpes más antes de mandar lejos el saco de box. Sus puños se encontraban tan apestados que sus nudillos se notaban a través de la piel, tan blancos y firmes. No podía dejar de pensar en el encuentro de esa mañana, no podía dejar de lado las palabras de Tony. James estaba interesado en el moreno y eso lo molestaba bastante, Steve no solo lo quería como un amigo, lo amaba como una persona ama a otra a la que quiere más que solo como amigos. ¿Como aquello le había arruinado tanto el día? Lo sabía, sabía la razón pero simplemente era increíble ata él pensar en ello. Sus pies se movieron hacia el lateral de la sala para poder tomar otro saco de box. En ese momento, James entró por la gran puerta y observó lo que su mejor amigo hacía, desde el primer segundo como su cuerpo se veía tenso, su espalda muy derecha y los movimientos de sus manos tan monótonas.</p><p>— Steve — Saludó acercándose al nombrado, este se quedó estático en su lugar antes de recuperar el control de su cuerpo y dejar el saco colgando en el área correspondiente — No te vi después de la llegada de T'Challa y la princesa Shuri. ¿Haz estado aquí desde que te fuiste? — Tomó asiento en una de las bancas del lugar para poder observar a Rogers. No tuvo respuesta a su pregunta, ladeó la cabeza confundido y decidió hablar un poco más — ¿No crees que es fantástico recibir ayuda de un rey y de una princesa? Claro, es por un bien en común, pero, aún así creo que tendremos resultados muy pronto.</p><p>— Claro,  fantástico — Musitó entre dientes dando los primeros golpes a ese nuevo objeto. — Parece que todo lo que tenga que ver con T'Challa es fantástico para ti. — No se pudo contener y ni lo haría, estaba molesto y gracias a Tony, si con él no había sacado su molestia, la sacaría con Barnes.</p><p>— ¿Que demonios te pasa, Steve? — Se enderezó de su lugar y dio varios pasos para estar unos cuantos metros atrás del nombrado — Pareces enojado y no entiendo que te pudo poner así. Y no digas que no es nada, porque sabes que te conozco, ambos nos conocemos. Suelta la sopa. Ahora. — Pidió, más bien, ordenó.</p><p>— No es nada, Bucky, no insistas en algo que ni siquiera esta pasando — Le pidió sintiéndose un poco vulnerable, pero, ya no importaba. Si iba a desilusionarse lo haría completamente — Solo estoy un poco molesto ya que parece que la gente olvida muy rápido las promesas y los sentimientos de otros cuando llega un rey y empieza a tocarlo — Soltó empezando así su rutina de golpes. Buck se acercó y puso ambas manos sobre los hombros del otro para que se detuviera.</p><p>— ¿Te refieres a mi con eso último? — Su tono solo denotaba sorpresa, no estaba enojado, estaba sorprendido. Con sus dos extremidades intentó darle la vuelta al otro pero no pudo moverlo nada. — Veme a los ojos, quiero que hablemos. — Pero el rubio no le hizo caso, iba a dar un patada en el saco de box, pero James lo detuvo y lo jaló alejándolo.</p><p>— No pasa nada, Bucky, no hay necesidad alguna de hablar sobre algo. Ahora, déjame entrenar, necesitamos estar en forma para las misiones que vienen. — Cerró los ojos y dejó caer sus brazos a sus costados. Ambos eran necios, pero, James un poco más cuando se trataba de Steve.</p><p>— ¿Que mierda sucede contigo? — Soltó enojado, se puso frente suyo para que lo viera a los ojos — ¿Por que te comportas tan así? ¿Por que pareces enojado conmigo y con el rey? — El bello ceño de James se frunció logrando atraer toda la atención del rubio — ¡Carajo! ¡Habla!</p><p>— ¿Quieres que hable? ¡Bien! — Se empezó a quitar las vendas de las manos con molestia — Estoy enojado, si. Enojado contigo, con el rey, con la estupida manera en la que te vio y como tú lo veías. Como dejaste que te tocara y como le regalaste esa sonrisa que solo a mi me das. — No pudo controlar el tono de su voz — Por eso estoy enojado, porque parece que te gusta cuando hacia no muchos días me confesaste tus sentimientos hacia mi. Ahora me doy cuenta de que Tony tenía razón en su conclusión.</p><p>— ¿Que tiene que ver Tony en esto? — Interrogó Ignorando lo que el rubio había dicho antes de eso. Pero no vio intención alguna de parte del rubio para poder contestar esa pregunta. Suspiró para poder responder y aclarar todo eso. —  ¿En que manera lo vi? Carajo, como lo vi con agradecimiento por toda la ayuda que me dio. No me estaba tocando, estaba tocando el brazo para poder asegurarse de que el material no se ha quebrado y esa estupida sonrisa que le di fue por lo que me estaba diciendo, sobre ti. Me dijo que aún tenías esa mirada de adolescente enamorado cada que la posabas en mi. — El rubio se vió afectado por lo que dijo, su ceño se suavizó y su cuerpo dejó esa tensión — Ahora, dime que carajos te dijo Tony para que te pusieras así.</p><p>— Solamente enfatizó la manera en la que ambos se veían, como te tocaba y como te hacía sonreír — Bajó la mistada apenado. ¿Como se había puesto celoso por algo como ello?  James lo amaba solo a él, se lo había dicho no hacía mucho. — Creo que solo me dijo eso para molestarme, para~</p><p>— Para hacerte creer tonterías. — Finalizó el soldado quien se acercó lo suficiente como para acariciar ambas mejillas blanquecinas — Steve. Ahora comprendo el porqué creíste todo eso, pero, fue solo un mal entendido, si. Tal vez la manera de comportarme con T'Challa no fue buena, lo se y que Stark te metiera ideas tampoco. Lo siento, de verdad. Pero debes tener en mente siempre que yo te amo, a ti, solo a ti. No a un rey, no a otro hombre, solo amo al hombre que esta debajo del traje de capitán — Unió sus frentes y cerró los ojos — Por favor, confía en mi y la próxima vez que Stark quiera meterte sus ideas, tú metele una patada en el trasero. No más malos entendidos. ¿Esta bien? — Rogers solo pudo asentir y aquello provocó una linda sonrisa en Barnes, le depositó un beso en la mejilla derecha — Bien, con eso me basta. Anda, deja esto para poder ir a comer algo y después, tal vez, oficializar lo nuestro.</p><p>Ambos amigos se tomaron de las manos y caminaron fuera de la sala de entrenamiento, donde se encontraron a un Stark muy sonriéndote, feliz de haber hecho un poco de drama entre esos dos. Solo lo ignoraron, aunque, Steve no evitó darle un codazo enviándolo contra la pared del otro lado. Todo ese malentendido fue por su culpa y después se vengarían, lo harían.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Omegaverse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eran las dos de la madrugada, la torre Stark se encontraba en total silencio, todos los habitantes estaban descansando en sus respectivas habitaciones. Ese era el caso de la pareja del lugar: Steve y Bucky quienes llevaban ya un año juntos. Eran la pareja más duradera del lugar y a la que menos le importaban los comentarios que podrían llegar a tener, ofensivos ya que Bucky no era el tipo de omega típico, pero eso a ninguno pareció importarle. Se amaban y lo harían por toda su vida, no había nada más, solo ellos dos.</p><p>El rubio y el castaño se encontraban sobre su cama matrimonial, ambos respirando agitadamente, Bucky encima de Steve quien lo tenía abrazado con fuerza contra su pecho tratando de reconfortarlo después de la intensa sesión de sexo que tuvieron. Claro, no fue tan intensa como cuando tenían sus celos, pero, aún así, eran dos súper soldados, modificados genéticamente por lo que sus encuentros íntimos no eran muy tranquilos en realidad. Barnes tenía los ojos cerrados mientras su rostro estaba recargado contra el sudado pecho del rubio, este pasaba su mano derecha por sobre los largos mechones, acariciandolos con lentitud. Estaban esperando a que el nudo bajara para poder recostarse bien y dormir, no les molestaba quedarse así, era realmente muy íntimo y especial, James siempre había amado sentir toda la virilidad de su pareja dentro suyo, simplemente lo disfrutaba.</p><p>— Steve~ — La voz del soldado se hizo presente después de casi diez minutos en la misma posición, James se removió un poco nervioso en su lugar ya que no quería realmente interrumpir aquello, pero una sensación extraña le invadió. Sintió incomodidad en su estómago para después sentirse totalmente asqueado por algo, ni siquiera pudo identificar ese algo porque solo se quedó concentrado en no vomitar ahí mismo, no podía pararse, el nudo aún seguía hinchado,  pero, si llegaba a vomitar, quería prever a Rogers. — Steve — Lo removió un poco y el rubio pareció reaccionar ante ello ya que soltó un bostezo y con sus ojos cristalinos vio a Barnes.</p><p>— ¿Que pasa? — Preguntó al ver una expresión de incomodidad en el rostro ajeno. Se recargó en sus codos colocándolos sobre la cama, sin moverse mucho por el nudo pero si logrando que su atención se concentrara en Buck. El nombrado solo soltó aire por la boca antes de abrir los ojos y tragar un poco de saliva.</p><p>— No se — Relamió sus labios resecos — De un momento a otro me llegó una sensación de asco, como si fuera a vomitar en cualquier momento. Por ello te hable, no quiero hacerlo encima tuyo. — Sus manos de recargaron sobre el fuerte pecho del rubio para poder enderezarse ligeramente. Steve, instintivamente aspiró el aroma de su omega para intentar detectar lo que estaba mal en él ya que no era normal que se enfermara, ninguno de los dos al ser súper soldados. Pero, no pudo identificar nada, solo se percató de que el aroma a ciruelas en James había aumentado ligeramente, pero tampoco sabía si aquello significaba algo ya que Bucky no era el Omega típico, después de todos los años en Hydra y los experimentos en su cuerpo cambiaron muchas cosas, entre ellas el aroma que ya no era tan intenso.</p><p>— ¿Te lastimaste el estómago? Tal vez hicimos un movimiento que te provocó eso — Quiso dar ideas para soluciones, pero Buck solo negó estando seguro de que no hicieron nada más extremo que pudiera darle asco — Entonces, no se a que se podría deber. ¿Es la primera vez que te sientes así? — Barnes se quedó en silencio por unos segundos para poder pensar en la respuesta, realmente durante todos los días anteriores se sintió raro, no sabía como explicarlo pero se sentía más fatigado, algunas veces se veía en el espejo y notaba que su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal y bueno, por último el asco que sentía en ese momento.</p><p>— Es la primera vez que realmente siento como si fuera a vomitar — Confesó justo antes de que una arcada le atacara y provocara así que el castaño pusiera la mano biónica sobre su boca. Abrió los ojos y se removió al percatarse de que el nudo había bajado por fin completamente, sin pensarlo, fue corriendo hacia el baño donde se arrodilló frente al escusado y vació todo el contenido de su estómago. El sonido inundó todo el lugar. Steve se había levantado al segundo después de que James se fuera corriendo, fue tras él de la misma manera y se ubicó en la puerta viéndolo vomitar.</p><p>— Tranquilo, Buck. Ya pasara, tranquilo. — Escuchó el quejido de su omega y sin pensarlo se arrodilló a su lado acariciando su espalda para darle confort.</p><p>— Estoy bien, estoy bien — Bajó la palanca y recargó la frente contra la palma de su mano que estaba sobre el escusado. Tenía los ojos cerrados tratando de calmarse, había vomitado bastante pero aún tenía esa sensación de querer vaciar más su estómago, aunque se estaba controlando ya que no quería que su alfa lo viera así. Entreabrió los ojos y ladeó la cabeza para poder contemplar el preocupado rostro de Steve. Sonrió como si quisiera restarle importancia a eso pero su tono aún más pálido le traicionó.</p><p>— Eso no es estar bien, Buck y lo sabes. No nos podemos enfermar, fuimos modificados y de alguna manera eso ayudó a darnos una buena salud — Su mano se guió al cuello omega donde estaba su marca de lazo — Además, te ves muy pálido, tal vez fue por vomitar pero, aún así, no te ves bien — La cabeza del rubio empezó a idear miles de cosas para dar una respuesta posible a todo eso, no se le ocurría nada, realmente ver a James mal lo ponía peor a él.</p><p>— Estoy bien, ya te lo dije, Steve. Debe de ser solo algo que esta mal. Ya sabes que luego cuando mi celo está cerca me pongo extraño, además de que mi celo siempre lo ha sido, tal vez es eso — Quiso explicar y se intento levantar, pero sus piernas no lo sostuvieron y estuvo apunto de caer, pero los fuertes brazos de su pareja lo tomaron con facilidad. Lo cargó con delicadeza y James negó, quería lavarse los dientes para no apestar y ahuyentar al otro, pero Steven no dejaría que hiciera más, ya estaba bastante afectado, así que lo llevó a la habitación y lo recostó sobre la cama cubriendo su cuerpo desnudó con una sábana.</p><p>— Eso no tiene sentido, tu celo no es normal pero nunca te ha puesto así de mal — Negó — Pero si apenas tuviste tu celo, hace apenas... — El problema con el celo de James era que llegaba cada cierto tiempo, cada mes para ser exactos y Steve hasta ese momento pensó en algo. Bucky no había tenido celo desde hacía dos meses, ambos lo pasaron de largo por las incontables misiones que tuvieron en ese tiempo, ni siquiera estuvieron tan cerca como les hubiese gustado.  Pero al pensarlo, su mente comenzó a unir todo. La falta de celo, la fatiga, el asco, el vomito y ahora el mareo. Apretó con fuerza sus manos y su alfa se removió inquieto dentro suyo al pensar en una muy posible probabilidad, una que removió todo dentro del rubio y lo puso alerta. Guió sus dos manos hacia el cuerpo contrario y lo descubrió dejando ver una vez más la desnudes de Barnes.</p><p>— No, Steve — Intentó cubrirse otra vez al sentirse descubierto, pero, Rogers no le hizo caso, con un gruñido típico de los alfa, le ordenó quedarse quieto, el Omega acató la orden por mero instinto dejando que el otro hiciera lo que quisiera. Con lentitud, ambas manos del capitán fueron hacia una zona en particular, se tomó su tiempo para no asustar al otro y cuando estuvo sobre el vientre del soldado, depositó ambas manos ahí acariciando con calma la piel. Sus ojos estaban pegados a la zona para tratar de ver lo que tanto quería. Ahí lo vio, aquella zona había tomado una forma un poco más grande y redondeada. Aún estaba el six pack de Buck, pero, una protuberancia en el vientre lo hacía ver más gordito de esa zona. Contuvo un chillido de alegría, Bucky no estaba enfermo, no tenía nada malo. Su Bucky estaba preñado.</p><p>— Oh, dios, Buck — Sus ojos se despegaron de aquel vientre y subieron para buscar los grisáceos del omega, James solo lo veía con el ceño fruncido tratando de comprender todo, era un poco más lento, pero su cabeza ya empezaba a unir las piezas igual que Rogers. Un sorpresivo jadeo salió de los labios del castaño quien había desviado su mirada hacia la zona en la que se encontraban las grandes manos del alfa, no tuvo que pasar mucho para que lo supiera. Sus extremidades tomaron las del capitán y con lágrimas en los ojos le regresó a ver otra vez como si buscara la confirmación de eso. Steve asintió  con tanta emoción y rió melosamente mientras apretaba un poco la pequeña hinchazón del vientre — Estas esperando un cachorro, Buck. Nuestro cachorro — Habló con alegría antes de sentir como James se aventaba contra el para abrazarlo con fuerza.</p><p>— ¡Vamos a ser padres, Steve! — Gritó sin contenerse y empezó a besar al otro quien lo recibió con gusto y una sensación cálida en su estómago. Les importó poco que James vomitara hacia solos unos minutos. Estaban felices por la noticia, iban a ser padres, James estaba cargando en su cuerpo el pequeño fruto del gran amor que se tenían, estaba cargando a su primer cachorro.</p><p>Claramente no lo planearon, pero no por eso estaba mal, ambos habían platicado del tema hacía no mucho pero después lo dejaron de lado. Aunque, ahora que sabían que un hermoso cachorro estaba creciendo dentro del soldado, no podían estar más felices, no era necesario una prueba de embarazo, ambos conocían tanto el cuerpo del omega que solo con ese vistazo lo supieron y simplemente, la felicidad no se fue de sus cuerpos.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Amo cuando es omegaverse y James y Steve se enteran de que están esperando un cachorro! Perdón, no pude contenerme a hacerlo así. 😭</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Mitologia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sus ojos azules estaban guiados hacia abajo, su atención completamente en aquel ser que parecía tan único y especial y provocaba que el rubio se ilusionara al verle todos los días desde el Olimpo. Ser un dios no era algo fácil, cada uno tenía su función (Por así decirle) cada quien era conocido o conocida por algo, así que estaban condenados a hacer su labor sin importar nada, pero desde hacía semanas, el hijo menor de Zeus, se encontraba distraído, viendo todos los días casi todo el día hacia abajo en donde se encontraba aquella tierra de hombres conocidos como humanos. En uno de sus tantos vistazos, pudo contemplar a aquel hombre, cierto castaño con ojos grisáceos y una corta pero espléndida barba que le hacía ver tan varonil, el dios conocido por ser quien da vida a la naturaleza, quien permite que los árboles y la más pequeña plata crezca, estaba encantado por un simple mortal.</p><p>— Una vez más te veo aquí, hijo de Zeus — Una voz femenina se escuchó detrás de su espalda y el dios solo pudo suspirar, pero aún así no apartó la mirada — Una vez más vienes a ver a aquel humano que parece, acaparó tu atención. — El cuerpo femenino se colocó a su lado y con una sonrisa ladeó la cabeza viéndolo — Me preguntó que tendrá aquel ser para haber llamado la atención del hijo menor de Zeus.</p><p>— No tengo en claro que es lo que tiene, pero, solo se que no es como los otros, aquel hombre es único — La risa femenina se hizo presente y el de ojos azulados chasqueó la lengua contra su paladar — Lo digo en serio, Afrodita. Tuviste experiencias con varios humanos, no puedes negar qué hay algo en ellos que logran acaparar la atención del dios más fuerte — Le volteó a ver y contemplo el calmado rostro de la esposa de su hermano Hefesto.</p><p>— No lo niego, si, tuve hace mucho tiempo algo que ver con varios de esos hombres — Confesó  la diosa del amor con calma — Tampoco me burlo, lamento si te molestó mi risa o te molesta mi sonrisa. Solo, es curioso ver como ni siquiera le conoces pero estas aquí cada día viendo como vive ese mortal. Pero veo qué tal vez te engancharon esos ojos con pigmentos grisáceos. Ven aquí, hijo de Zeus, siéntate a mi lado.</p><p>— No quiero una intervención o que me reprendas como mi padre lo hizo al enterarse de esto. No es un capricho, aquel humano es el ser que más me ha llamado la atención — Vio como la fémina negó, por lo que se sentó — Se que es tonto, el sentir tanto interés por un ser así, pero, nunca había visto nada igual, nada que se me compare. — Sintió la mano de la contraria en su espalda dándole suaves caricias.</p><p>— Como dije hace unos momentos, no vengo a burlarme, comprendo lo que sientes, tanto la curiosidad como el miedo al tener aquellas sensaciones por un simple mortal. — Aún tenía aquel tono tan calmado de voz — Solo quiero saber el porqué no has bajado a conocerle. Eres hijo de Zeus, si él puede, tú también. ¿Que pasa? ¿Que te detiene para hacerlo? — Preguntó manteniendo su vista en el otro.</p><p>— Supongo que no bajo por miedo — Relamió sus labios — No quiero bajar, presentarme y dar una mala impresión de mi, siento que no soy lo suficiente para alguien como aquel hombre. Y si, se que soy un dios, alguien mucho más importante que un simple mortal, pero, el miedo me hace pensar de esta manera, el miedo me detiene para ir y hacerlo mío. — Aquella confesión dejó atónita a Afrodita quien pasó saliva con lentitud antes y pensar un poco.</p><p>— Entonces, no solo es un gusto, un capricho o interés en experimentar. Quieres a ese humano como yo quiero a tu hermano, como tu abuelo Cronos a tu abuela Rea — Le sonrió como a un hermano menor y el rubio no pudo evitar reír ligeramente ante el último ejemplo dado por ella, ambos sabían que habían mejores ejemplos. — Estas enamorado de un humano. — La manera en la que lo afirmó aterró al rubio quien se tensó en su lugar y cerró los ojos intentando negar aquel sentimiento, negar el amor que había. Sentía que aquello era tonto, no había ni siquiera cruzado una mirada con el castaño y lo amaba. Las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron de rojo provocando así una linda imagen.</p><p>— Se que es tonto, el amar a alguien que no conozco, que ni siquiera sabe que existo y que probablemente lo sabrá, pero, verlo todos los días en la zona alejada de Grecia, ver como cuida aquellos animales y como ama la naturaleza, de la misma manera en la que yo le amo — Susurró y se encogió de hombros — Pero no importa, este amor pasará pronto. — Afrodita apretó la mandíbula y solo pudo darle un pequeño golpe en la nuca al rubio quien le vio sorprendido ante aquella acción.</p><p>— En primera, el amar a alguien no es tonto, ni siquiera porque no lo conoces en persona — Su tono de voz se escuchó firme y serio — Amar es lo más hermoso que podrías sentir en esta vida, el como tu corazón late al ver a esa persona, como tus ojos no se apartan de él y como el sentimiento crece poco a poco cada día qué pasa. — No dejo de ver al hijo de Zeus — Y el amor que sientes por ese humano que es puro, lo se porque no cualquier dios se enamora de un ser inferior. Querido, si sientes amor por él eso debería ser suficiente para dejar de lado tus miedos y la idea de que no eres suficiente. — Acarició el cabello del otro — Eres quien más merece amor en este lugar sin importar quien sea la otra persona o contra quienes vayas para amar. Ama y se amado, aquel amor siempre prevalecerá, lo aseguro. — Sonrió y contagio al otro.</p><p>— Supongo que debería hacerte caso, no por nada eres la diosa del amor — Aquello los hizo reír — Pero, aún así, aunque aceptara el amor que tengo por él, no puedo ir y decírselo, me consideraría un loco, nunca me ha visto en su vida — Su mirada se ubicó en la vista que le permitía ver el Olimpo, el atardecer estaba cayendo en ese mundo y pronto, el de hermosos ojos iría a dormir y ahí estaría él, velaría sus sueños. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Afrodita le obligó a levantarse tirando de él por lo que se paró viéndola confundido.</p><p>— Entonces, ve y conócelo, hazte su amigo, después conviértete en su mejor amigo y después, podrás amarlo y dejar que él te ame — Acunó el juvenil rostro y le dio un empujón — Solo podrás decirle cuánto lo amas si empiezas y lo conoces.  — Le animó — No te preocupes por tu padre, ya me encargaré.</p><p>— Pero, ¿Como sabré si él me amará de igual manera? Nada me lo asegura — Quiso regresar, pero la fémina negó — Mi padre no me importa.</p><p>— Yo lo se, por algo soy la diosa del amor. Se que él te amará desde el primer momento en el que sus ojos se encuentren. Suerte, hijo de Zeus y no vuelvas hasta que sea tuyo. — Terminó esperando a que el joven rubio fuera a la tierra. </p><p>✩✪</p><p>Cuando llegó, lo primero que vió fue el cielo con tonalidades naranjas, había llegado a aquel mundo por fin, el mundo en el que su amado vivía. Se enderezó sintiéndose raro ante el viaje que tuvo y empezó a caminar con cuidado por la maleza del lugar viendo a su alrededor, hacia tantos años que jo bajaba, había extrañado ver sus creaciones. Sonrió ligeramente olvidando por unos segundos lo que había ido a hacer, pero un ruido detrás suyo lo regresó a la realidad, se volteó tan rápido que sintió que caería, pero, un par de manos un poco más pequeñas que las suyas lo detuvieron y ahí fue cuando alzó el su rostro y observó por primera vez a una distancia tan corta, los bellos ojos grisáceos de aquel castaño quien lo había enamorado. Este le preguntó si se sentía bien, pero, el dios jo pudo responder en ese momento, solo lo hizo después de que el humano se presentará.</p><p>— Me llamo James. ¿Como te llamas tú, forastero? — Observó un brillo especial en esos ojos y el hijo de Zeus solo pudo sonreír al percatarse de que tan fuera de lugar se veía.</p><p>— Steven, me llamo Steven — Tragó saliva. Estaba listo para poder conocer al hombre que lo enamoró, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo suyo costara lo que costara. Los dioses también tenían sueños, esperanzas y el sueño de "Steven" era ser amado por aquel curioso humano, su humano.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Cambio de roles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El sonido de pasos se hizo presente por todo el largo pasillo, alguien estaba caminando con calma pero seguro de a donde iba, su cuerpo estaba protegido por el típico traje negro con rojo que llevaba casi siempre, aún cuando no e mandaban a misiones, era una manera de mantener su presentación y de que todos le tuvieran respeto, porque ser El Capitan hydra tenía muchas ventajas, todos podían considerarlo una cosa de aquella organización, pero, muy pocas personas sabían cómo controlarlo, ya que aquel rubio de ojos ligeramente rojos podía hacer lo que quisiera ante el miedo que daba. El alfa se detuvo frente a la puerta de una oficina y abrió sin tocar.</p><p>— Capitan — Pierce levantó la mirada segundos después al percatarse de la otra presencia. — Me alegra verle aquí, ya que, eso me confirma que todo salió Perfecto en su deber — El rubio no dijo ni hizo nada, se mantuvo en el mismo lugar — ¿Viene a entregarme el informe de la misión? — Preguntó con un toque de burla, todos sabían que Hydra no daba ningún informe, nunca lo hacía. Sabía a que iba, de seguro se enteró. — ¿No? Entonces puede irse por donde vino.</p><p>— No me iré — Habló tajante. Dio varios pasos hacia el escritorio del mayor y con esos ojos totalmente fríos lo observó — Quiero verle — Ordenó esperando a que la respuesta fuera la que esperaba, pero, Pierce solo rió bajo y se recargó contra el respaldo de la silla.</p><p>— ¿Verle? — Frunció el ceño fingiendo ignorancia — ¿De quien habla, capitán? — Pasó su lengua por sus labios observando al alfa más joven, aquel que estaba liberando su típico olor al estar molesto. El que fingiera que no sabía nada molestó en demasía al rubio, quien dio un fuerte golpe en el escritorio provocando así varias grietas.</p><p>— No estoy para juegos, Pierce. Usted puede estar al frente de Hydra, pero yo soy el puño de esta y sin mi no son nada. Lo mínimo que merezco de todos ustedes es lo único que quiero o a quien quiero — Su tono fue serio y enojado, aquel alfa no estaba para juegos, no cuando se trataba de aquel omega de ojos tristes pero mirada letal. — Quiero ver al soldado, ahora.</p><p>— Oh, el soldado — Ni siquiera se inmutó ante aquella reacción previa del otro, estaba acostumbrado a ese trato, pero están seguro de que nunca le pasaría nada ya que, ambos sabían que si el capitán llegaba a atacar a Pierce, quien sufriría las consecuencias sería Winter — Bueno, capitán, debe saber que si fuera por mi lo vería, pero, en estos momentos no es posible — Acomodó su canoso cabello — Después de descongelarlo y freírle el cerebro, lo encerramos en la habitación más alejada, no podía permitir que el soldado estuviera por ahí apestando a su celo — Para nadie era un secreto que a Pierce no le agradaba del todo Winter, aquello no se debía por ser un poco menos letal que El Capitan, los dos daban buenos resultados. En realidad, no le agradaba porque su segunda mejor arma era un simple omega, débil y con la naturaleza de quererse preñar cada cierto tiempo. Simplemente odiaba que aquel soldado fuese débil por su naturaleza.</p><p>— ¿Winter entró en celo? — La mandíbula del alfa más joven se apretó ante la información dada — Y supongo que no le han dado ningún supresor para evitarlo — Alexander negó sin estar interesado realmente en todo eso. Apretó ambos puños, sabía también muy bien que el mayor prefería ver sufrir al omega para disfrutar un poco eso. — No me importa, quiero verlo.</p><p>— Capitán, ambos sabemos que no será posible, usted es un alfa y él un simple omega, no permitiré que se junten en medio de un celo, sería peligroso — Su mirada regresó a los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio — No quiero a Winter preñado, no otra vez. — Sentenció con violencia. — Deje que ocurriera dos veces, no más. Soldat permanecerá ahí durante todos los días que dure esa cosa, después podrá verlo. Y será mejor que acate mis órdenes, porque los dos sabemos que como ordené que se decidieran de esos cachorros, puedo ordenar que se lo lleven a él lejos de usted, es mejor evitar separar al mejor dúo dinámico de Hydra. — Finalizó con una fría sonrisa.</p><p>— Usted aleja a Winter de mi, aunque sea por unos días y no dudare en matarlo lentamente. — La mención de aquellos cachorros le había molestado mucho, pero ya era cosa del pasado. Sabía que Pierce no le dejaría ver al omega, su respuesta siempre sería no, por lo que, él debía verlo por sus medios. — Ambos sabemos, que sus órdenes no son nada para mi, si quiero verlo, lo haré. — Sonrió descaradamente dándose la vuelta y haciendo que el viejo alfa viera su espalda.</p><p>— Entonces, deberá afrontar las consecuencias que sufrirá aquel omega — Le amenazó. Al final, si Hydra quería al soldado, lo tendría sin dudar. — Adelante, capitán. Disfrute lo que sea que vaya a hacer, solo hágalo lejos de él — Dio por finalizada la conversación, el rubio también lo hizo al salir de la oficina con destino desconocido.</p><p>✩✪</p><p>El olor a humedad reinaba en el lugar, estar bajo tierra en una estructura bien escondida pero que databa de hacía más de setenta años, provocaba que el olor que más predominara fuera ese, pero aquello solo era lo que les hacía saber que había pasado el tiempo, las instalaciones estaban bien, con mantenimiento regular y remodelaciones cada cierto tiempo. Por eso, estar encerrado en aquella habitación no era tan malo, no si se le comparaba a lo que estaba sintiendo, un calor extremo, un dolor interno y una incomodidad en su trasero al estar lubricando. Winter podía olvidar muchas cosas, pero nunca como se sentía cada que el celo llegaba a su cuerpo implorando un alfa, un nudo y un cachorro dentro suyo.</p><p>Cerró los ojos y soltó un nuevo quejido al sentir de nueva cuenta como aquel agudo dolor seguía carcomiendo su interior. Se encontraba sudado, ni siquiera despojarse de su ropa y tirarse al suelo frío fue suficiente, aquello no pasaría pronto, de eso estaba seguro. Guió ambas manos a su vientre bajo intentando hacer lo posible, pero el dolor no estaba ahí, el dolor era interno. Relamió sus resecos labios y levantó un poco la mirada intentando ver si había rastro de agua, pero, no había nada, ni siquiera un vaso del vital líquido. Cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizar todos sus sentidos, intentando no sollozar más ante lo que sentía.</p><p>Un sonido cercano se hizo presente, pero el castaño no pudo hacer mucho, solo se removió al reconocer que alguien estaba acercándose, con su mano humana tomó una sábana de la cama y cubrió un poco su desnudez. Segundos después se escucharon pasos detenerse y como el seguro de la puerta era quitado para que después, ésta fuese abierta en su totalidad permitiendo así que el aroma del omega inundara a quien quiera que fuera aquella persona. Un jadeo se escuchó y después como la puerta era cerrada, eso provocó que abriera los ojos y pudo identificar el brillo rojo de dos grandes ojos. Los reconoció, podría reconocer esos ojos entre millones, sin pensarlo mucho, sonrió cuando sintió a s omega alborotarse por la presencia de ese alfa.</p><p>— Winter — El apodo que le habían dado resonó en todo el lugar y ahí, el aroma del rubio llegó al castaño quien lo recibió y suspiró totalmente encantado. De nueva cuenta, la intensidad de aquel dolor le atacó y provocó que se hiciera bolita en el suelo. No faltó mucho para que dos pares de grandes y calientes manos lo tomaran y le levantaran del suelo, dejó que lo tomara y cuando su rostro chocó contra un fuerte pecho cubierto por una tela, respiró de nueva cuenta el aroma.</p><p>El alfa caminó hacia la cama para depositar ahí a su compañero de batallas. Le quitó la sábana y observó como el sudor hacía que su piel brillara contra la luz, como su vientre subía y bajaba y como aquel miembro masculino se encontraba duro. Contuvo el aventarse sobre el pobre soldado y follarlo ahí mismo, Pierce había sido claro, no le molestaba que estuvieran juntos, le molestaba la idea de que el castaño volviera a quedar embarazado. Tenía que calmarse, no iba a exponerlo otra vez.</p><p>— Alfa — Su atención volvió al rostro contrario y vio como el Omega se abría para él, para recibirle, para hacerle saber que estaba listo. El mencionado sonrió y con lentitud empezó a despojarse de su vestimenta, el traje terminó en el suelo junto con sus botas y su ropa interior. Se sentó a su lado empezando a acariciar aquella piel caliente. Le estaba costando mucho contenerse, evitar hacer lo que quería hacer, pero, era por el bien de los dos. Por el bien de su omega. Se recostó a su lado y con su mano derecha volteó el rostro para que lo viera.</p><p>— Aquí estoy, omega — Afirmó dejándole un casto beso en los labios — Siempre estaré aquí — Pasó su fuerte brazo por el pecho contrario para abrazarlo y acercarlo a su cuerpo. Le sintió removerse intentando quitar el agarre, sabía que quería hacer, quería montarlo, quería la polla del capitán en su interior. — Lo lamentó, no pudo hacerlo, Pierce fue claro, lo siento, Winter. — El nombrado se removió aún más, molesto ante esas palabras.</p><p>— No me importa lo que diga Pierce, lo que digan todos. Necesito a mi alfa dentro, por favor — Muy pocas veces en la vida el soldado había pedido de esa manera. Siempre siendo un hombre frío y calculador, nadie pensaría que su lado omega lo volvería tan débil. Sintió como Hydra se movía a su lado y se ponía sobre él, ansioso, abrió otra vez las piernas creyendo que tendría lo que quería, pero, no fue así. Empezó a sentir besos húmedos por varias partes de su cuerpo, caricias dadas por esos dedos ágiles y como el miembro del alfa rozaba su entrada, pero nunca se sumergió en ella, no lo haría.</p><p>— Créeme que lo haría, te haría mío, pero, no puedo dejar que te alejen de mi, no lo permitiré. Déjame amarte, déjame mimarte, permíteme calmar tu necesidad con caricias — Habló entre besos dejando uno en el cuello contrario, sobre la zona en la que debía ir la marca que tanto quería dejarle, pero, no podía. El Capitan solo era así con el soldado, solo dejaba de ser un jodido despiadado cuando su omega lo necesitaba, podía ser radical, podía tener maneras muy salvajes de actuar, pero, nunca con él — ¿Lo harás? ¿Me dejarás amarte? — Su miembro seguía restregándose contra esa palpitante entrada, le sintió asentir y aquello fue su pase libre.</p><p>Steve solo lo mimaría, lo besaría y lo haría llegar al orgasmo sin estar dentro suyo, al menos, eso era lo que tanto se estaba repitiendo el capitan, sin saber si lo cumpliría o no.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tengo una idea para este OS. ¿Les gustaría que tuviera segunda parte? Porque hay que recordar que en unos días más se acercan los OS sexuales. Díganme si les parece tener la continuación en uno de esos días 🌞</p><p>Sin más, gracias por el apoyo que siguen dando. ✨♥️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Interestelar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La estación espacial orbitaba con lentitud la tierra, dentro de esa estructura se encontraban varias personas de la nasa como tripulación, eran tres hombres y una mujer, quienes habían llegado ahí no hacía más de dos meses, debían trabajar desde ahí, recolectar información y recibir la que llegaba de la tierra. El estar ahí era un trabajo asombroso, poder ver siempre aquel paisaje increíble, ver su hogar desde fuera de este mismo, simplemente un sueño pero  la vez, algo demasiado pesado, llegar ahí no fue fue fácil, para ninguno de los astronautas, pero al menos, la convivencia era buena, más que buena.</p><p>Un rubio con ojos azulados veía desde el interior de la estación como dos de sus compañeros estaban dando caminatas espaciales, el cómo se movían por la falta de gravedad y como lucían por los trajes le hizo soltar una sonora carcajada, no podía evitar burlarse de ellos, Natasha y Bucky fueron los afortunados a los que les había tocado salir, lo agradeció ya que él lo había hecho hacía no mucho y realmente, la caminata no era algo que disfrutara después de tanto tiempo de realizarla. Sintió una presencia detrás suya y por el reflejo de la pequeña ventanilla, observó el rostro de otro de sus compañeros: Tony.</p><p>— Creo que alguien  sea muy entretenido viendo como sus compañeros lucen tan ridiculos — Chasqueó la lengua contra su palabra y suspiró  — En vez de poder hacer algo de provecho, como, tal vez, ayudar a ver como va el crecimiento de las plantas o si cambió el comportamiento de las hormigas abordo. — El rubio puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró alejándose de ahí.</p><p>— Sabes que no debo hacer nada de eso, Tony. Ya te estas encantando de ellos. Yo estoy aquí revisando que todo esté bien con mis compañeros — Con ambas manos, se impulsó al tomarse de diferentes estructuras para llegar al otro lado de aquel pequeño espacio en el que ambos se encontraban. Escuchó una fuerte carcajada y negó.</p><p>— Por supuesto, solo estas observando para que todo salga bien. No nací ayer, Rogers, aparte de divertirte un rato, pero estás al pendiente de aquel castaño de ojos curiosos. Y no digas que no, todos aquí lo sabemos, posiblemente hasta él — Hizo lo mismo que Steve para acercarse a este. — ¿Por que no confiesas que te gusta y ya? No creo que tenga alguna otra opción, así que no dudo que te acepte.</p><p>— Porque no me gusta, Stark y aunque fuera así, no estamos aquí para amoríos, nos enviaron para trabajar, para obtener resultados no solo de como las platas crecen aquí o cual es el comportamiento de los insectos. No podemos gastar tiempo en cosas de ese estilo — Sus ojos estaban sobre las plantas de color verde que iban creciendo lentamente pero muy bien, una buena señal.</p><p>— Si, claro. Si quieres seguir engañándote, adelante, pero todos sabemos la verdad. Amigo, estás en el espacio, en un lugar único en el que muy pocas personas han estado. Deberías aprovecharlo de alguna manera — El sonido de una alarma les interrumpió — Creo que es hora de que nuestros amigos regresen. Iré a recibirlos. Mientras tanto, piensa en lo que te dije — Le pidió alejándose de ahí dejando al rubio solo de nueva cuenta. Rogers se restregó los dedos contra los ojos y bostezo. Alzó la mistada segundos después y vio por la misma ventanilla como sus compañeros iban por el camino correcto para regresar y entrar a la estación espacial. Pronto sería la hora de dormir, por lo que debían cenar algo y después descansar.</p><p>Pasaron varios minutos en los que solo se distrajo acariciando las hojas brillosas, poco a poco empezó a escuchar el sonido de las voces de tres personas y en segundos los duelos de esas entraron agarrando esquinas para poder seguirse impulsando. Sonrió sin pensarlo cuando sus ojos encontraron los de aquel castaño quien se había ganado su corazón hacía poco tiempo. James le respondió el gesto de la misma manera, pero con un gesto divertido.</p><p>— Yo que pensé que al volver ya estaría la cena y nada, solo está Rogers acariciando la planta — Natasha se quejó y se sentó sobre la mesa en donde normalmente ponían los informes que debían enviar. — Díganme, señores. ¿Por que no nos alimentan? Barnes y yo somos los que normalmente salimos para las caminatas y ustedes de seguro solo se la pasan perdiendo el tiempo. — Estiró el brazo y de un cajón sacó una pequeña bolsa de botana espacial.</p><p>— No me veas a mi. Yo estaba analizando el comportamiento de las hormigas, aparte estaba preparando el lugar para cuando enviaran las arañas. — Se excusó — Si a alguien le quieres patear el trasero que sea a Steven. Él solo se la pasó viéndolos por la ventana, burlándose de como se movían. Ni siquiera terminó el informe del crecimiento de la flora. Él es el encargado de hacer la comida, es el que menos hace. En cambio, siempre parece estar atento de otro — Se mofó y Steve le volteó a ver como si le advirtiera que se callara.</p><p>— Ahora entiendo todo. Siempre es lo mismo contigo, Stevie, perdido en tus pensamientos y en dos grandes Estrellas grisáceas — Natasha siguió el juego de Tony, pero no por mucho ya que en verdad tenía hambre y prefería que el rubio se apurara haciendo la comida.  — Y aunque, me gustaría quedarme para hacerle segunda a Stark, debo ir a lavarme, mientras tanto, tú — Señaló a Rogers — Prepararás la comida porque te toca hoy. Espero salga buena, aunque, no puedo esperar mucho de cosas que vienen en polvo en su mayoría. Apúrate — Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de ahí con rapidez al seguir impulsándose.</p><p>— Y yo, iré al baño. Así que, suerte, capitán — Se mofo del rango que habían inventado para él. — A ver si nuestro querido rumano te ayuda. — Observó al castaño quien había estado callado en esto ese rato y sin más, tomó el mismo camino que la pelirroja. Rogers suspiró y negó ligeramente apenado ante todos los comentarios que le dieron. Por inercia, sus ojos fueron a parar a los de Bucky quien no le había dejado de ver. Mordió su labio nervioso y se removió un poco para poder ir por los paquetes de comida.</p><p>— Si necesitas ayuda, puedo dártela. — Musitó James al ver como el otro se veía muy nervioso. Se acercó sin dificultad y le empezó a pasar los paquetes para la comida. Steve solo asintió y agradeció un poco el apoyo, aún más el que él no estuviera con sus comentarios como los otros dos, aunque, era obvio cuando de seguro no sabía que esos comentarios tenían que ver con él también — Así que, ¿Como va el avance de la flora? — Preguntó para poder tener un tema de conversación.</p><p>— Bien, esta creciendo bastante bien, claro, lento como es normal pero, bien. Tal vez en unos días más pueda enviar los informes del avance — Empezó a vaciar los alimentos en varios platos que siempre usaban, claro, después de lavarlos. — Aunque, no croe que eso sea muy interesante como hacer las caminatas. ¿Como te va con eso? — Su mirada solo se ubicaba en la mesa que les ayudaba de apoyo, podía ver como más manos contrarias se movían con agilidad.</p><p>— Es interesante — Sonrió — El poder estar allá afuera, pero, de igual manera siempre algo puede salir mal, pero eso aumenta mucho la emoción — Afirmó viendo cada cierto tiempo al rubio. Pasaron varios segundos sin que alguno de los dos hablara, por lo que, James decidió sacar otro tema de conversación — Entonces, ¿Te la pasaste viendo por la ventanilla para burlarte de nosotros? — Ocultó la diversión en su voz ya que quería sonar serio. Aquello funcionó ya que vio como Rogers se detenía unos momentos.</p><p>— No me estaba burlando — Negó con rapidez y torpeza — Solo me resultó divertido verles allá afuera, como se movían, como intentaban caminar. No le hagas caso a Stark, es como un niño que miente para obtener diversión. — Lamió sus labios cuando terminó por fin de preparar todo. En ese momento levantó la mirada y observó como James se acercaba lentamente hacia él.</p><p>— Entonces. ¿Tampoco debo hacerle caso a Natasha por hacerle segunda? — Observó como negaba y rió bajito — ¿Ni cuando se refirió a mis ojos como Estrellas grisáceas? — Aquello congeló a Rogers, quien se sintió descubierto. Era como un adolescente cuando se trataba de Bucky. — Tranquilo, creo que tenemos algo en común. Cuando yo estoy aquí adentro fingiendo trabajar, en realidad estoy perdido en dos estrellas azuladas que me recuerdan al hermoso cielo de la tierra. — Sus ojos se encontraron, Bucky quien era un poco más bajo que Steve, tomó impulso y se acercó estando cara a cara con el otro. — Tranquilo, capitán, que el secreto sobre que le gusta cierto rumano, está a salvo conmigo — Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, fue tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar al otro. — Bien, creo que no necesitas más ayuda — Se alejó con una coqueta sonrisa en los labios — El hambre se me fue, pero tal vez regrese cuando Stark y Romanoff estén durmiendo. ¿Nos veremos por aquí?</p><p>— Lo haremos — Lamió sus propios labios recordando la cálida sensación de los otros. Ambos sonrieron guardando con facilidad lo que había pasado ahí y disfrutando el saber que más tarde, tal vez podrían compartir algo más que solo besos. Barnes salió de ahí, dejándolo solo y totalmente encantado. Al final, las burlas de los otros le ayudaron a tener a aquel hombre con él.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No se qué tal haya quedado, lo que quería hacer más extenso pero siento que quedó mejor al terminar así. 🌞👀 ♥ ️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Futurista</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El año 2019 era muy distinto a como muchos pensaron que sería, claro, todos estaban seguros de que la tecnología y los avances en diferentes cosas cambiarían mucho conforme los años pasarán. La gente en general creía que los autos voladores llegarían, los avances médicos y tecnológicos, en realidad solo fue real en el aspecto tecnológico. Los robots habían llegado y no solo aquellos que eran máquinas en realidad que ayudaban a las personas a construir, investigar avances médicos. Las máquinas habían sido fabricadas con aspecto humano, tenían la anatomía humana: Dos ojos, dos piernas, brazos, boca, nariz, tantas cosas que simplemente aquello enloqueció a la humanidad, todos querían un "humano" así, querían poder poseer algo que tuviera aquella apariencia, claro, no sería muy barato y pocos sectores de la población tendrían aquello, pero era la nueva adquisición que cualquiera presumiría.</p><p>Pasaron diez meses de ese mismo año, diez meses desde que salieron los humanos artificiales y poco a poco más gente iba obteniéndolos, ese fue el caso de Steve Rogers, un artista apasionado quien amaba dibujar la naturaleza, la vida cotidiana, a los animales y más concretamente, a las personas. Le encanta retratar en sus lienzos los rostros, los cuerpos, las características de cada persona, simplemente era lo que más disfrutaba, pero, después de haber retratado cientos de personas, Steve ya no encontraba a nadie que pudiera captar su atención, había trabajado con personas de diferentes edades, nacionalidades, tamaños, por lo que, ya había visto casi todo lo que necesitaba ver, aunque, un sentía que le faltaba algo, alguien que pudiera con solo una mirada atraerlo y hacer que nunca perdiera el interés en retratarle. Quería encontrar a su musa, aquella persona que pudiera servirle de inspiración para toda la vida, pero, aquello parecía imposible de pasar ya que, a pesar de poseer un buen cuerpo y un rostro que podía hacer que mucha gente sintiera envidia, no había tenido suerte en el amor y probablemente no la tendría nunca. Se sentía estancado, simplemente necesitaba encontrar a alguien que le llenara, aunque eso nunca fuera a suceder.</p><p>Por ello, cuando les contó a sus amigos de su situación, entre ellos hablaron (Claro, sin Steve) y acordaron en darle un buen regalo que pudiera llenarlo hasta que esa persona especial llegara a su vida. Entre todos ahorraron por varios meses para el regalo especial que querían darle y lo lograron. En el mes de octubre le compraron aquella cosa que le ayudaría sin duda alguna, habían elegido el rostro más bello que encontraron, el cuerpo mejor formado, simplemente la musa que Steve necesitaba. No fue fácil engañarlo para que saliera de casa mientras ellos metían la gran caja, aún así lo lograron y en menos de dos horas lograron programar al robot quien sinceramente, robó muchos suspiros de los presentes, la belleza de aquella máquina era indiscutible. Terminaron Justo a tiempo, cuando ellos iban saliendo, Steve iba entrando y no dudó en interrogarlos sobre su presencia en su apartamento, la mayoría no dijo nada, solo la pelirroja que iba con ellos sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda.</p><p>— Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, esperamos que disfrutes tu regalo — Aquello provoco que el rubio frunciera el ceño, los demás empezaron a caminar lejos de ahí — Ya está configurando y vestido, solo debes saludarle, presentarte como su propietario y él reconocerá tu voz siempre — Lo empujó con lentitud hacia el apartamento — Por cierto, no tiene nombre; debes ponerle uno — Le guiñó el ojo y se subió con los demás al elevador. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de nada, no le dejaron hablar ni preguntar, pero, aún así, no hubiese podido hacerlo ya que al entra a casa observó sentado en el sillón de la sala a una persona, al menos eso parecía de lejos ya que al irse acercando lentamente se percató de que no era un ser humano, era igual a uno, pero no parecía respirar y sus ojos cerrados no se abrieron ante el ruido que hizo frente suyo.</p><p>— ¿Que demonios hicieron? — Preguntó tragando con fuerza saliva viendo lo que tenía frente suyo. Sus ojos se desviaron lentamente por todo el rostro y contempló la belleza de ese, tenía unas facciones únicas, una mandíbula fuerte pero a la vez delicada, su cabello castaño largo adornaba ese rostro de una manera espectacular y estaba seguro de que poseía unos bellos ojos. Después de varios segundos contempló lo que parecía ser un instructivo sobre las piernas de la "Persona" se acercó y lo tomó con delicadeza teniendo precaución. Empezó a leer y entendió en minutos de lo que se trataba todo eso, era uno de esos robots, esos androides o más conocidos como "Humanos artificiales" y sus amigos le habían comprado uno, ¿Por que? No lo sabía, no tenía ni idea pero estaba casi seguro que se debía a su falta de inspiración, tantas veces les había dicho que seguía sin encontrar el rostro Perfecto para retratar y ahí estaba, al menos eso pensaba Rogers ya que era difícil negar que aquel rostro artificial no fuese el más hermoso.</p><p>Siguió leyendo todas las hojas de aquel instructivo para poder comprender, al parecer sus amigos habían hecho casi todo, lo habían sacado de la caja, lo habían vestido (Con ropa que era del rubio y le quedaba relativamente un poco más grande) y lo habían configurado para que reaccionara a la frase que Steve debía decir para activarle y que sepa que quien habla es su dueño. Con las manos ligeramente temblorosas dejó el instructivo en la mesa de noche y se sentó en la orilla de esta para poder estar frente a frente, no sabía la razón pero se sentía tan malditamente nervioso por lo que pudiera pasar, claro, no debía de temer, pero, tener algo; alguien así era fantástico. Suspiró restregando sus extremidades contra su pantalón para secar el sudor de sus palmas. Repasó la frase de activación en su mente una y otra vez para estar seguro.</p><p>— Voz de mando, Steven Grant Rogers, treinta y cuatro años de edad, propietario del modelo — Sus ojos fueron rápido a la caja para ver el nombre — RUMNY82 — Repitió las letras con los números, había llegado el momento de ponerle nombre — Nombre puesto por el propietario: Bucky. — Había conseguido el nombre al ver la botella de la bebida alcohólica Buchanan's. Mordió sus labios con nerviosísimo cuando escuchó un ruido peculiar venir del androide, como si hubiese tomado una bocanada de aire, con el ceño fruncido se le quedó viendo atento a cada movimiento y contempló como aquel rostro empezaba a moverse como si estuviera despertando, en segundos los dos párpados se levantaron y dejaron ver aquellos ojos que hipnotizaron al rubio. Dos grandes globos oculares de tonos grisáceos con un pequeño rastro azulado, los cuales se dirigieron hacia él, sus ojos se encontraron con los azules de Rogers y este no pudo evitar sonreír ante la belleza que estaba presenciando. ¿Era posible enamorarse de una máquina? Steve empezó a creer que si.</p><p>— Modelo RUMNY82, activado. Nombre dado por Steven Grant Rogers: Bucky. Listo para iniciar vida útil — Su voz, su jodida voz sonó natural, tan natural que pensó que era de una persona, fue tan real. Steven siguió sonriendo tan encantado por esa máquina, por él, y algo sorprendente ocurrió ya que Bucky no tardó en sonreír de la misma manera en la que el humano lo había hecho, él imitaba las buenas emociones de su propietario — ¿Eres Steven? — Preguntó como si tuviera interés en él, Rogers se quedó sin habla por unos segundos y asintió cuando tuvo las agallas suficientes como para levantarse y sentarse a su lado.</p><p>— Lo soy, Bucky. Yo soy Steven, Steve — El tono que usó era el mismo que siempre usaba cuando algo le sorprendía mucho y no podía formular una buena frase para hablar — Dios, eres tan hermoso — No se contuvo, ni siquiera lo intentó ya que estaba seguro de que el otro no diría nada, en cambio, lo hizo.</p><p>— Tú también lo eres, Steve — Sus movimientos eran muy naturales, sus ojos aún se veían, no dejaban de observarse mutuamente — Ese azul te hace ver muy bien — Confesó robándole una gran risa al humano quien pareció perder un poco la conciencia de que ese "ser" no era humano.</p><p>Y eso solo era el principio de aquella interacción ya que les faltaban días, semanas, meses y años para convivir y disfrutarse mutuamente ya que sin importar que Bucky era una máquina, estaba destinado a ser el compañero de vida del rubio, estaba hecho para estar con él hasta el final de sus días.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Distopico</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando la gente decía que el ser humano no iba a desaparecer nunca, era porque vivían solo para sus propios intereses, no les importaba de ninguna manera los demás, seguían contaminando, quemando bosques, matando especies, agotando todos los recursos naturales posibles ante su falta de comprensión, claramente, durante años hubieron advertencias, no sólo personas normales alzaron la voz, también famosos, algunos cuantos políticos y gente con mucho dinero, pero, en un mundo en el que vivían más de siete mil millones de personas fue imposible que entendieran, así que, el creerse la especie que más derecho tenía sobre la tierra, el pensar que los árboles, los animales y todos los recursos estaban hechos para los humanos y no para que fuese todo tomado como iguales, terminó llevando a la especie humana a la inevitable extinción, condenando así tanto a las generaciones más viejas como a las nuevas, solo por el egoísmo y la estupidez humana.</p><p>Habían pasado cerca de tres años desde que se activó una alerta mundial, el planeta estaba muriendo y junto éste todos sus habitantes, los mares contaminados, el aire volviendo la lluvia tóxica de cierta manera y tanto los alimentos como el agua, escaseando cada vez más y más. Si tan solo hubiesen escuchado a tiempo y hubiesen respetado a la madre naturaleza como un igual, los que quedaban en ese mundo apocalíptico no tendría que sufrir aquello. Steve y Bucky eran dos sobrevivientes que junto con los demás conformaban menos de la mitad de la población que había hacía unos cuantos años. ¿Como habían sobrevivido? No tenían ni idea, aún después de treinta y seis meses sobreviviendo en esa nueva realidad, creían que solo era suerte. Ambos se habían conocido justo después de que todo empezara, no les llevó mucho congeniar y ser amigos, ayudarse mutuamente para encontrar alimentos y agua, para poder buscar un lugar donde resguardarse ante las fuertes tormentas y el aire contaminado, eran dos hombres sobreviviendo con ayuda del otro y descubriendo juntos como se podía vivir en esa nueva realidad y más, cómo podían llevar el amor que habían empezado.</p><p>— Bien, creo que esto nos alcanzará al menos por una semana, tal vez dos días más si hacemos las porciones más pequeñas — El rubio dejó sobre la mesa de aquel departamento abandonado las latas de comida que había encontrado, no eran muchas ya que la mayoría que aún se encontraban por las viejas tiendas estaban ya caducadas, sabían que pronto ni siquiera tendrían una lata de frijoles, pero, había empezado a correr el rumor de que el gobierno empezaría a dar más latas, comida en polvo y demás cosas para la alimentación, claro, ambos sabían que si eso era verdad solo una cosa de esas costaría mucho conseguirla, pero, por lo mientras, debían vivir con lo que tenían, después se preocuparían por el futuro ya que no sabían si habría uno.</p><p>— Ya verás que nos alcanzará — Bucky se levantó del colchón que estaba sobre el suelo, suspiró cansado y caminó con lentitud hacia donde se encontraba Steve, observó lo que el ya nombrado había traído e hizo una mueca, esperando que eso alcanzará ya que no quería exponer más a Rogers. Recientemente, Barnes se había enfermado de gripe, algo que antes se consideraba normal y que se aliviaba con un médicamente y ya, pero, en esa nueva realidad, las enfermedades, los virus y las bacterias habían aumentado con fuerza provocando así que mucha gente que se llegaba a enfermar de gripe o del estómago, murieran por lo difícil que ya era erradicarlas. Por eso, Bucky pasó dos semanas muy enfermo, casi al borde de la muerte, fueron días demasiado difíciles para ambos, lloraron, maldijeron pero también se amaron ya que no sabían si el castaño sobreviviría, aunque, fue así ya que gracias a los cuidados de Rogers, los medicamentos que consiguió y la comida, logró que su pareja saliera con vida de esa, claro, tal vez había sido solo suerte o un milagro, no lo sabían, pero estaban felices de aún estar juntos. </p><p>— Lamento por lo poco que es y que sólo sean frijoles y verduras en lata, te juro que en una semana iré a buscar algo mejor, no me importa si debo ir al otro lado de la ciudad, lo haré por ti. Puedo ir ahora mismo si lo necesitas — Se alejó y empezó a colocarse toda la vestimenta que siempre usaba cuando salía solo o con James. Desde que su pareja se había enfermado, Rogers estaba más alterado, más nervioso que antes y parecía que siempre quería llorar, tenía miedo de perderlo y quería darle lo mejor para que no fuera así, no le importaba si él moría, con tal de que James estuviera bien, nada más importaba.</p><p>— Hey, Stevie, mírame — El castaño le tomó de la mano y lo jaló evitando que siguiera con sus acciones. Sus ojos encontraron los azules que tanto amaba pero en esos momentos poseían una opacidad que reflejaba lo triste y desesperado que estaba. Sabía que aquello se debía a su condición, pero, ya estaba mejorando — Tranquilo, no es necesario, no necesito algo más, con lo que trajiste estoy bien — Sus manos empezaron a quitarle la gran chamarra que se había colocado otra vez, la aventó lejos de ellos y sin dudarlo, besó aquellos deliciosos labios contrarios. — Gracias por la comida, por haberte expuesto de esa manera, pero, no te preocupes, mientras te tenga a ti, podría comer frijoles toda mi vida. — Percibió una pequeña sonrisa en ese bello rostro y lo abrazó con fuerza transmitiéndole todo el amor que sentía por el otro.</p><p>— Lo siento, Buck, realmente lamento el comportarme algunas veces de esta manera, pero, no podría permitirme el perderte. Estas semanas han sido las peores, el solo imaginar que te ibas me carcomió la cabeza — Su voz se escuchaba amortiguada ya que el rubio había escondido su rostro entre el largo cabello contrario, aspirando el dulce aroma que poseía gracias al shampoo que habían conseguido — Estoy seguro que si nunca te hubiese conocido, yo habría muerto hacía mucho. Tú me das la fuerza necesaria para seguir aquí, luchar cada día para tener un amanecer a tu lado. Buck, esta vida es un paraíso solo por tenerte conmigo. De alguna manera agradezco que todo esto haya pasado porque por eso, te conocí. De verdad, créeme que si te hubieses ido, yo te hubiese seguido. — Empezó a sollozar y James solo pudo abrazarlo aún más tratando de consolarle.</p><p>— Estoy aquí, corazón. No me iré, no te dejare, sobreviví a eso, sobreviviré a más cosas por nosotros — Empezó a dejar pequeños besos en el pecho contrario para calmarlo. Se alejó y acunó su bello rostro entre sus manos para que lo viera fijamente. — Anda, que sabes que amo verte sonreír y esas lagrimas lo impiden — Alzó el rostro y le dio dos besos en cada mejilla secando un poco el camino de aquella gotas saladas. — ¿Por que no cenamos más tarde? Quiero que te recuestes conmigo y veamos el cielo, tal vez hoy tengamos la suerte de ver las estrellas. — El otro asintió y juntos se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba el colchón, primero se recostó James, claro, con ayuda de Steven y después lo hizo este colocándose atrás del castaño para poder abrazarlo y así pegar su pecho contra la espalda contraria. — Tranquilo, aquí estoy — Murmuró al sentir el agarre contrario muy fuerte, Rogers se estaba aferrando a su anatomía.</p><p>— Lo lamento, no quería incomodarte — Aflojó un poco el agarre, pero aún así no del todo, no se quería alejar de su pareja. Ambos voltearon hacia la ventana y observaron el cielo, lo que antes era una hermosa vista que permitía ver unas cuantas estrellas y un cielo oscuro, ahora era solo un borroso panorama que les recordaba cada segundo la decadencia de ese mundo. — Hoy cuando salí a buscar la comida, me desvié un poco del camino, fui hacia el norte, donde nos conocimos. Quería recordar esos días, los primeros que estaban llenos de caos e incertidumbre, pero en los que encontré el rostro más Perfecto, los ojos más brillantes, la sonrisa que podía hacer a un lado a una de las tantas maravillas del mundo. No estuve mucho ahí, realmente parece más peligroso de lo que recordaba, pero, me agradó ir y, no se, estar ahí. — Hizo una pausa corta y se enderezó alejándose de James para después levantarse y caminar hacia donde estaba la chamarra que minutos antes, Bucky había aventado.</p><p>— ¿A donde vas? — Ladeó el cuerpo viendo hacia atrás y pudo ver como el contrario sacaba algo de aquella prenda, se enderezó solo para sentarse y se concentró completamente en Steve. — ¿Que es eso? — Preguntó cuando observó como se dio la vuelta con una pequeña caja entre sus manos. Steven no dijo nada, se sentó frente suyo y relamió sus labios, una acción típica cada que se sentía nervioso.</p><p>— El que enfermaras me hizo pensar en muchas cosas, buenas y malas. Las buenas tenían que ver contigo, desde el primer día en el que nos conocimos, como nos ayudamos mutuamente sin importar nada y como, aún después de tantos meses seguimos juntos — Se calló unos segundos antes de proseguir — Las malas fueron concretamente en imaginar cómo sería mi vida sin ti, que haría si llegabas a morir, como podría seguir adelante — Negó — A lo que quiero llegar y antes de que me interrumpas, es que, tal vez estamos en los últimos años de la humanidad, estamos cerca de tener un fin, el fin de la raza humana. No importa, se que las cosas deben darse de esa manera si no hay una solución cerca, pero, mientras tanto, quiero estar seguro de que lo que nos resta de vida, podamos estar juntos, amarnos y apoyarnos sin importar nada ni nadie, quiero que si un día morimos, nos encontremos en el otro lado, en el cielo, en donde sea, pero, que tú estés a mi lado para siempre. — Se aclaró la garganta y abrió la pequeña caja que tenía entre sus manos, ahí brillaba una hermosa sortija dorada, Bucky se le quedó viendo hipnotizado tratando de comprender a que se debía eso — James Buchanan Barnes. ¿Me harías el honor de ser tu esposo, en esta vida y en las que nos faltan? — Bucky abrió los ojos totalmente, viendo la sortija y después los azules de Stevie. Sonrió y sin dudar asintió. Ambos tenías lágrimas en los ojos.</p><p>— Dios, Steve, si y si, a todo lo que preguntes — Su tono de voz aumentó y Steve empezó a reír animado; tomó la argolla y con cuidado y delicadeza la colocó en el dedo de Bucky quien observó un brillo ajeno y alzó una ceja — ¿Cuando te pusiste la tuya? — Preguntó divertido al ver un objeto parecido en el dedo anular de Rogers, este solo se encogió de hombros — Sabias que diría que si, no cambias, Steve. — Ambos se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo dejando en claro la respuesta de James y confirmando así que aún después de la muerte, estarían juntos, sin importar si el mundo llegara a su fin pronto, se tenían y nunca se dejarían.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sinceramente pensé en darle un final triste a esto, pero, no puede, no puedo hacer cosas tan tristes cuando se trata de mi stucky. 🥺♥️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Dimensionales</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Habían pasado varias horas desde que un visitante extraño había llegado, aún no sabían a ciencia cierta como había ocurrido eso, pero, la máquina que Bruce había hecho fue la vía que aquel hombre tomó para llegar a esa dimensión, la misma en la que Steve se había ido para nunca más regresar, pero aquello quedó de lado de alguna manera ya que un día después de ese suceso, la máquina se encendió, empezó a brillar y soltar chispas que alertaron a todos los habitantes del complejo cercano. Cuando salieron a ver qué estaba pasando, se quedaron mudos, no tuvieron la capacidad para formar alguna oración, ya que, lo que o más bien, quien estaba frente a sus ojos era un hombre demasiado alto, rubio, musculoso que poseía una vestimenta muy extraña, pero, aquello fue lo de menos ya que cuando se acercaron más y lo vieron a los ojos, comprobaron que ese rubio era Steve, al menos pensaron que era el Steve de su dimensión, pero se equivocaron ya que cuando empezó a hablar lo notaron, no era el Steve que conocían, era otro Steve, uno que había llegado de una dimensión alterna, uno que buscaba a alguien en específico.</p><p>James no se había enterado del nuevo visitante si no hasta unas horas después ya que se había ido a caminar por el gran bosque, tratando de despejar sus ideas, tratando de quitar aquel pesado y doloroso hueco que Rogers había dejado en él. Bucky se odiaba por estar sufriendo, por sufrir ante la decisión de su amigo ya que siempre supo que el rubio daría lo que fuera por regresar con aquella mujer, no entendía porque le estaba afectando tanto, James lo había esperado desde siempre y ahora que acababa de ocurrir, no podía alejar aquel dolor que venía con lágrimas, que lograban hacerle sentir como si se fuera a ahogar. Steve se fue para ser feliz, dejando a Bucky deshecho, totalmente acabado, pero lo que más le dolía no era eso, era el hecho de que le había dicho acerca de sus sentimientos, de que estaba enamorado de él, pero a Rogers pareció no importarle y se largó, ni siquiera lo reconfortó, solo le dio una mirada llena de lastima y se fue.</p><p>Pero, cuando logró regresar al complejo, se enteró de lo ocurrido, observó a los lejos al visitante, a ese extraño hombre que se parecía tanto a Steve. Los ojos, esos labios, esa voz (Que escuchaba a la lejanía), esa mirada que solo dejaba saber que estaba confundido. Aunque, a la vez, era tan distinto: La altura era mayor, las marcas en todo su cuerpo que dejaba ver aquella vestimenta tan peculiar. Era Steve, pero no su Steve. Todos se encontraban analizando al hombre, Bruce junto con Wanda lo empezaron a examinar, la fémina estaba ahí para entrar a su mente y ver algo, ver si tenía un propósito maligno en su dimensión, pero, lo único que vio fue sufrimiento, luchas, golpes, lágrimas y el vacío ante una gran pérdida. Se encontró con unos bellos ojos dentro de aquella mente, unos ojos que eran iguales a los de cierto castaño.</p><p>Ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que aquel hombre no era una amenaza, no había ido a ese mundo para causar daños. Solo había ido en busca de alguien, de alguien que podía llegar a remplazar a quien perdió hacía un buen tiempo. Aún no sabían muy bien como había llegado ahí, él ni siquiera lo podía explicar, habían preguntas sin respuestas, muchas dudas que necesitaban ser resueltas, pero al parecer aquel rubio no estaba muy cómodo con ellos, por lo que, no se lo pensaron mucho y llegaron a la conclusión de ir por cierto soldado para que él tuviera mejor suerte, algo les decía que sería así, al final de cuentas, por él estaba aquel Steve ahí.</p><p>— ¿Por que debo ir yo y hacerle esas preguntas? Literalmente ustedes son los mejores para eso, tanto tú por ser médico, un profesional — Observó a Bruce — Y tú, por tus habilidades — Su mirada se dirigió a la de la fémina quien solo suspiró y se encogió de hombros. — ¿De verdad tengo que hacerlo?</p><p>— No te lo pediríamos si no fuese la única opción viable. Aquel hombre es Steve, tal vez no el Steve que conocimos y con el que convivimos, pero al final sigue siendo Rogers y algo nos hace pensar que vino a buscarte — Bucky abrió los ojos sin comprender totalmente a que se refería con que venía por él — No nos lo dijo literalmente, pero, Wanda entró en su mente y pudo ver cosas significativas que nos hacen creer aquello. De verdad, no te molestaríamos con esto, pero debemos estar seguros de que no es una amenaza, ya que si no podemos mantenerle, ciertas personas podrían enterrarse y llevárselo lejos. Es un Steve, si, pero, parece actuar como un niño perdido, no nos gustaría perder otro~ — Dejó la frase ya que vio como James hacia una mueca ante la casi mención de la ida de cierto rubio.</p><p>— Está bien, lo haré, pero, no soy bueno sacando información, no a menos que sea a base de golpes e intimidación, algo que no me apetece hacerle — Giró la cabeza para ver hacia la habitación médica en la que el rubio se encontraba y sus ojos ubicaron aquel rostro, uno un poco más masculino antes las marcas que poseía, pero, triste, sentía que estaba triste, lucia igual que él. — ¿Que debo preguntarle? — Cuestionó y en segundos las dos personas frente suyo empezaron a explicarle, en realidad lo hizo Bruce ya que él era el más interesado en todo. Asintió después de varios minutos y se alejó caminando lentamente, inseguro de lo que hacía y a donde iba. ¿Por que se sentía tan nervioso? No lo entendía, solo quería que esa sensación pasara rápidamente.</p><p>Se colocó frente a la puerta y sin pensarlo mucho la abrió dejando que la luz blanca lo cegara por unos segundos, ignoró aquello lo más que pudo y se concentró en el hombre sentado en la camilla, solo en ese momento, sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez y James pudo notar como los azules eran igual a los de su Steve, pero un poco más tristes, muy apagados. Ninguno dijo nada por un buen tiempo, Bucky se había acercado más interesado e intrigado por el hombre frente suyo. ¿Como podía existir otro Steve? Eso le hacía preguntarse si existían otros Buckys. Tragó saliva pesadamente cuando pareció que el otro salía del shock ya que sonrió a más no poder al verle ahí.</p><p>— Me alegra saber que al menos en esta dimensión sigues con vida — Barnes frunció el ceño ante eso. ¿A que se refería? ¿Había muerto en otra dimensión? — Luces igual que mi Bucky, esos ojos tristes pero esperanzados, ese bello brazo biónico y ese cabello castaño largo y sedoso. Son como dos gotas de agua, aunque, claro, no son los mismos — Bajó la mirada por unos segundos como si intentara calmarse — Lamento si te estoy confundiendo, realmente no creí que el viaje entre las dimensiones funcionara, pero, aquí estoy, contigo. Tal vez tengas muchas preguntas, es lo más seguro y estoy dispuesto a responderlas una por una, si me dejas preguntarte también a ti. — Si, parecía muy dispuesto a que se le preguntara, pero, James no sabía si realmente le convencía el que Steve preguntara a cambio, pero, al final no perdía nada, no tenía nada importante que decir.</p><p>— Bien, es un trato. Te preguntaré y tú después lo harás con total libertad. — Rogers asintió con una sonrisa; como si la voz de James le causará felicidad. — ¿Quien eres y de donde vienes? — Soltó dos preguntas en una, realmente no le importaba si el rubio llegaba a hacer lo mismo, solo quería terminar con eso ya que aquellos azules lo ponían muy nervioso.</p><p>— Soy Steven Grant Rogers, originalmente vengo de un mundo como este, como el tuyo. Crecí en Brooklyn y tuve en si una buena vida junto con mi amigo James — Se removió y aprovechó para quitar su cabello medio largo de su cara, ya que lo estaba molestando — Pero, vine de un lugar muy distinto a mi hogar, un planeta en deterioro, con gobernantes maliciosos y dispuestos a acabar con todos con tal de tener lo que quieren. No vale mucho hablar de aquel lugar, solo necesitas saber que ahí te perdí — Cerró los ojos y negó, debía comprender que ese Bucky no era el suyo, no eran las mismas personas aunque se parecieran. — Lo perdí. Perdón, es difícil verte y hablar sobre él ya que son iguales. — El castaño no le dio mucha importancia ya que se sintió conmovido por el otro. Bien, había respondido a su pregunta así que solo asintió para que hiciera la suya. — Se que en esta dimensión también hay un Steve, alguien igual a yo, lo se porque cuando me vieron pensaron que era él. Me gustaría saber ¿Que sucedió con él? ¿Murió?</p><p>— No, no murió — Tal vez eso hubiese sido mejor, tal vez así no hubiese sufrido tanto. No, no podía pensar de esa manera; al final, Steve era su amigo, debía estar feliz por él. Sin pensarlo mucho se sentó en el taburete que se encontraba frente a la camilla. — La máquina por donde llegaste funciona para ir al pasado de esta dimensión, por eso es sorpréndete que tú estés aquí, no sabíamos que funcionara como un portal. Perdón, volviendo a lo que quieres saber, Steve decidió regresar al pasado, ya no quería luchar, ya no quería esta vida y nunca se había acostumbrado a esta nueva era. Se fue para ser feliz con Peggy, la mujer que amó toda su vida, a la que nunca superó. — Sonrió con rabia intentando no demostrarlo, pero era más que obvio.</p><p>— ¿Él se fue? — Preguntó impresionado, como si no pudiera creerlo. — ¿Te dejó solo? ¿Te dejó por alguien más? — Barnes no dijo nada, solo se encogió de hombros. Si, lo había dejado, solo y con el corazón destrozado. — Pensé que en todas las dimensiones, en todos los mundos donde hay un Steve y un Bucky permanecerían juntos, realmente lo creí. Lo lamento — Musitó — Conozco esa mirada que tienes ahora, es la misma que mi Buck ponía cuando estaba profundamente triste. ¿Lo amabas? — James frunció el ceño y decidió dejar de lado aquello, no había esperado una pregunta así.</p><p>— Tranquilo, fortachón. Es mi turno de preguntar — Intentó olvidar lo que había dicho el contrario y se concentró tratando de recordar que preguntas debía hacerle, aunque, parecía que se le habían olvidado. Estaba pensando, cuando el otro se levantó de la camilla y con facilidad se puso delante suyo haciendo que sus miradas chocaran, James tuvo que alzar un poco la cabeza para verlo directamente.</p><p>— ¿Por que no quieres responder esa pregunta? ¿Si lo amabas? — Barnes se removió incómodo buscando las palabras correctas para hacerle entender que dejará ese tema por la paz. — Me es difícil el creer que te dejará, el creer que él no te amara como tú lo hacías o lo haces. Cuando perdí a James, sentí que todo estaba perdido, después de buscarlo, de luchar por él y casi dar mi vida, supe que había muerto hacía ya bastante tiempo. Todo mi esfuerzo fue en vano, todas las esperanzas que tuve se me fueron y me dejaron destrozado. Lo amaba, lo amaba más que a mi vida, más que a la justicia y la libertad. Mi corazón era suyo y el de él mío, pero, nunca pudimos juntarnos como queríamos. Por eso me es difícil creer que te haya dejado. El amor que mi Bucky tenía hacía mi persona era tan puro, seguramente como lo es el tuyo. — Ambas manos acariciaron el masculino pero delicado rostro de Barnes, delineando su mandíbula, sus labios y sus párpados.</p><p>— Supongo, que aquel amor del que hablas solo es para ciertos Steves y Buckys. Lo mío solo fue estupido, pensar que lograría algo con él cuando en realidad seguía amando a aquella mujer — No había apartado el agarre ajeno. Ese Steve lo entendí, comprendía el dolor de perder al amor de su vida. — Me alegra saber que tuviste algo con tu James. Se amaron y aunque las cosas no terminaron bien, el amor existió. — Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no pudo evitar empezar a sollozar con fuerza sintiendo todo el dolor que había acumulado. Dos fuertes brazos lo apretaron para unirse en un abrazo, uno que ambos necesitaban para sentirse mejor, para ser felices.</p><p>— Tal vez no soy tu Steve, tal vez no soy el hombre al que amas. Pero, puedo darte todo el amor que tengo. Mi James se fue, me dejó para poder descansar en paz y eso me trajo aquí para poder buscarte, encontrarte y tenerte conmigo; darte todo lo que no pude darle, amarlo, besarlo y hacerle amor. Puedo brindarte lo que ambos necesitamos pero al final, nunca tuvimos — Besó la cabellera castaña con cariño y sus manos empezaron a acariciar la espalda contraria. — Déjame amarte, permíteme enamorarte. Déjame curar ese bello corazón y darte todo lo que nunca antes te dieron. — James se separó para poder ver los azules de Steve, este sonrió secando el río de lágrimas. Unió su frente con la contraria sin dejarle de ver — ¿Lo harás?</p><p>¿Lo haría? James ya no tenía nada más que perder, había perdido la esperanza de ser amado, de alejar ese vacío dentro de su pecho. Pero, ahí estaba la persona que posiblemente le ayudaría a sanar. Solo era cuestión de atreverse. Ambos estaban solos, habían perdido a su otra mitad. James sabía que nunca dejaría de amar a Steve, pero, ese amor podía dárselo a aquel guerrero frente suyo. Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Asintió ligeramente y aquello provocó una hermosa sonrisa y risita en el rubio quien no dudó en darle un beso casto en los labios. Barnes se quedó sorprendido, pero segundos después reaccionó y se abalanzó contra el otro para tener más de esos labios. Tal vez, que Steve se haya ido fue la mejor decisión. No podía imaginar si él estuviera aún ahí y el guerrero también, no podría decirles no a ninguno, no al rubio al que estaba besando ya.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Siempre he creído que Bucky UCM y Steve Planet Hulk quedarían ya que ambos se quedaron solos, pero con mucho amor para el otro.♥️🥺</p><p>Espero les haya gustado, uno de los OS más largos que he hecho aquí. 🌞👀</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. BDSM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aun no sabía muy bien como había terminado ahí, Shield lo había mandado a una misión que parecía relativamente fácil, solo debía ir a cierta parte de la ciudad, entrar en un edifico abandonado que antes usaba Hydra y sacar información de ahí. No le sería difícil, él había estado ahí antes, cuando lo controlaban para ser un asesino, aquella máquina de matar. Recordaba cosas, por lo que, sería fácil ubicar las habitaciones donde los archivos de estaban, buscar los que necesitaba y después irse como si nada. Le habían dicho que no hubo ningún tipo de actividad, no desde hacía más de seis meses, entonces, seguros de que no pasaría nada malo, lo enviaron. Claro, todos sabían que el ex-soldado se Hydra iba preparado aunque no hubiera algún peligro, pero, ni siquiera todos sus años de entrenamiento, todas esas veces que tuvo que aprende a base de golpes le funcionaron. James había llegado, entró sin mucha dificultad y caminó por los oscuros y abandonados pasillos de aquel edificio que parecía realmente abandonado, no percibió ninguna presencia, solo unos cuentos ruidos que atribuyó a los animales que seguramente vivían en aquel lugar.</p><p>Ese fue su mayor error, pensar que aquellos ruidos eran de animales y no de alguien, alguien que veía desde las sombras como el castaño se movía ágilmente. James llegó a las habitaciones llenas de archivos y empezó a revisarlas encontrado con facilidad lo que tanto había buscado. Informó por el auricular que tenía en el oído del lado derecho y recibió la orden de salir de ahí, no lo dudó yemprendió el viaje para irse, pero al cruzar la puerta para caminar por el pasillo, un fuerte dolor en el cuello lo desconcertó provocando que llevara su mano hacia esa zona y sintiera una aguja clavada ahí. No vio nada ni a nadie, simplemente cayó completamente desmayado contra el suelo.</p><p>Cuando despertó, todo estaba borroso, se encontraba amarrado en una silla que imposibilitaba cualquier intento de movimiento, sus brazos, sus piernas y hasta su cuello tenían cadenas que lo aprisionaban más y más cuando intentaba removerse del lugar. Luchó pero no fue suficiente ya que después de varios minutos, quien lo había capturado entró por la puerta frontal y cuando James alzó la mirada, sintió que todo se derrumbaba. Frente suyo se encontraba aquel rubio que fue su verdugo, aquel que le enseñó a base de golpes y dolor lo que era ser un buen servidor de Hydra. Solo tenía malos recuerdos con ese hombre, cosas que prefería olvidar como muchos recuerdos, pero, lastimosamente, lo que le hizo nunca se le olvidaría.</p><p>— Me alegra ver que ya despertaste, Winter — El tono de voz era idéntico, no había cambiado nada en esos cuatro años que le dejó de ver e intentó olvidarlo. Lucia de la misma manera, tenía un traje negro con una figura roja en su pecho, sus ojos rojos parecían aún más vacíos, pero, aquella pequeña sonrisa de autosuficiencia aún seguía en su rostro. — No intentes quitarte las cadenas, cada que te mueves más, estas se van apretando, entonces, para prevenir que termines con el cuello roto, te recomiendo que te quedes tranquilo. — Empezó a quitarse los aguantes que cubrían casi siempre sus grandes manos. James no puedo evitar verlo, simplemente seguía creyendo que aquello no era real. Hacia tantos años que se había largado de ahí, que nunca más había sabido algo sobre el rubio y ahí estaba, lo había atrapado en una misión que parecía relativamente simple, fácil. Estaba ahí entre las miles de guaridas de Hydra. — ¿Sabes? Se que pensaste que no nos volveríamos a ver nunca más, pero, debiste recodar que de Hydra nadie sale vivo. Te fuiste, nos dejaste y por cuatro años has vivido con los traidores. Me defraudaste, Winter, me has defraudado durante cuatro años, pero no más.</p><p>Aquellos ojos lo volvieron a ver, iban de abajo hacia arriba como si estuviera disfrutando la vista al imaginarse lo que había debajo de aquella vestimenta. Relamió sus labios y con paso seguro, se fue acercando lentamente como si se tratase de un animal cazando a su presa. Cuando llegó al castaño, se detuvo pero solo por unos segundos ya que después se agachó poniéndose de cuclillas para estar a la altura contraria. Barnes estaba haciendo lo posible por no seguir intentando quitar las cadenas de su cuerpo, no le gustaba estar tan cerca del otro, nunca lo había disfrutado o, al menos eso recordaba él. Hydra lo tomó con fuerza de la mandíbula y apretó para que lo viera.</p><p>— Siempre tan rebelde, soldado, por eso siempre recibías lo que merecías y ahora, no será diferente — Gruñó antes de meter con violencia sus dedos dentro de la boca del castaño, éste intento alejarse, intento morder los dedos, pero la otra mano fue hacia su entrepierna la cual empezó a apretar sin cuidado causando bastante dolor, el capitan estaba dejando en claro que si lo mordía, él estrujaría aquella zona sin piedad, por lo que no hizo nada, dejó que los dos dígitos contrarios entrarán y salieran de su boca marcando un ritmo, con lágrimas en los ojos por el asco, observó el techo para evitar ver la cara de satisfacción del otro. En cierto punto sintió como los empujaba hasta atras para que entraran por su garganta, una arcada se hizo presente y ahí fue cuando Hydra saco sus dedos totalmente llenos de saliva, escurriendo de esta y brillando por la luz de las lámparas.</p><p>— Sigues mojando igual que siempre — Se mofó y metió aquellos dígitos en su boca saboreando la saliva de Barnes, quien anonadado seguía aún reteniendo el vomito que quería salir. — Joder, Winter, no sabes lo malditamente difícil que fue vivir sin ti, sin ese sabor, sin tu boca, sin tu culo — Se enderezó y el empezó a despojarse de su ropa con lentitud, aventando esta a un lado sin mucha importancia. Primero se quitó la parte superior del traje, dejando ver sus pectorales, como su bien formado vientre se contraía, después se agachó y zafó con facilidad sus botas negras quedando así solo con su pantalón. Desde donde se encontraba, podía notar aquel bulto prominente bajo la tela, El Capitan estaba duro, ese maldito asqueroso se había excitado de hacerlo sufrir, como siempre. — Se que lo extrañaste aunque lo veas con asco — En ese momento comenzó a acariciar su ereccion, la cual pareció tomar aún más vida después de eso. — Anda, Winter, ¿La chuparas para tu Capitan?</p><p>Sacó su polla con facilidad sólo quitando el botón y bajando el cierre, no tenía ropa interior lo que lo hizo muchos mas fácil. El labio inferior del rubio no dejaba de temblar, estaba totalmente caliente, lo sabía, lo conocía muy bien. Aquel miembro se irguió con orgullo, mostraba la gran cabeza rosada a falta del prepucio, las venas que rodeaban todo lo largo y como aquel vello íntimo dorado se mostraba decorando de una interesante manera aquello. Los ojos de Barnes bajaron un poco más sin razón aparente notando aquellos dos testiculos que se encontraban firmes, duros y bronceados. Sabía muy bien lo que pasaría a continuación y no pudo evitar maldecir su suerte, volvía a ser la perra de Hydra, iba a ser una vez más ultrajado por aquel hombre y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.</p><p>— Si tan solo pudieras ver lo delicioso que te ves ahora mismo, comprenderías porque me gusta tanto follarte — Tomó con su mano su miembro el cual empezó a acariciar de arriba hacia abajo, jadeó echando la cabeza hacia atrás para poder disfrutar de la sensación. La manera en la que jadeaba, como su mano aumentaba la velocidad y como se encontraba tan duro provocó que Bucky se sintiera caliente, lo cual le preocupó. No debía sentirse así, aquello no era de su agrado, nunca lo fue, pero, ver al capitán de esa manera hizo reaccionar el cuerpo del soldado provocando así un calor y que su parte íntima empezara a despertar. Después de varios minutos, el rubio soltó con fuerza su polla y se acercó con rapidez hacia Buck quien no se percató de ello hasta que sintió como una mano empujaba su cabeza hacia abajo con ayuda de las cadenas que apretaron la zona empujando, hacia donde se encontraba esa polla. — Métela en tu boca, lámelo como un dulce, ahora.</p><p>Ordenó empujándolo aún más hasta que el glande tocó los labios del castaño, James podía percibir el olor del sexo de Hydra, no olía mal, olía demasiado bien, aquel miembro tenía un fuerte aroma varonil y al brillar por el líquido pre seminal, provocó que Barnes sintiera la necesidad de meterlo en su boca y hacerle una espectacular mamada, pero se contuvo y aquello pareció molestar a Hydra. Escuchó una maldición Justo antes de que el miembro chocara contra sus labios con violencia intentando hacerse un espacio y entrar, lo que no le fue difícil al no haber resistencia por parte del soldado quien recibió el gran pene con facilidad sintiendo como se deslizaba con rapidez en toda su cavidad. El miembro del capitán lo embestía reiteradas veces marcando un ritmo, los testiculos chocaban contra su barbilla y el vello invadió su nariz provocando que aspirara de el.</p><p>Lo que se escuchaba en aquella habitación eran los gemidos del capitán junto con el sonido húmedo de su polla entrando y saliendo, había extrañado mucho esa boca, cuatro años lejos de su soldado fueron un infierno, pero ya que lo tenía no lo dejaría ir. Sacó su miembro y empezó a restregarlo contra las mejillas del otro embarrando la saliva y el líquido que salía de su orificio. Alzó el pene para que sus bolas quedaran a la altura de esos labios y gimió ante la deliciosa sensación, quería meterlas también en esa boca, pero simplemente no podía esperar más, quería poseer al soldado de una buena vez. Soltó las cadenas que le habían estado apretando y vio con orgullo como la piel se marcaba totalmente roja. Sin mucho cuidado, empezó a quitar las cadenas con ayuda de una llave, pero realmente solo las quitó de la silla, ya que las volvió a colocar sobre la anatomía de Barnes.</p><p>Lo levantó de la nuca y le obligó a caminar contra una mesa que se encontraba ahí. Hydra tenía sus dos manos sobre su cuerpo, estrujando más y más donde aquel material metálico se encontraba, hizo que se estrellara contra la madera de aquel objeto y lo puso boca abajo antes de asegurar las cadenas en las patas de aquella fuerte y gran mesa. El soldado se encontraba listo para él, se separó solo unos centímetros para poder contemplar aquel bien formado culo que contrastaba deliciosamente con esas piernas anchas y firmes. Sus manos se dirigieron hacia aquella zona y empezó a estrujar con fuerza disfrutando como la piel aún debajo de esa tela se sentía tan dura, sin pensarlo, rompió el pantalón para después hacer lo mismo con su ropa interior dejando a la vista el culo de James.</p><p>— Mierda~ — Con fuerza golpeó un lado con la palma de su mano dejando la piel roja ante el impacto, hizo lo mismo del otro lado y empezó a masajearlo separando cada cierto tiempo sus nalgas para poder ver aquel orificio que parecía brillar para él. Lucia igual de rosado que antes y su polla se contrajo al ver como estaba apretado. — No sabes cuanto te he extrañado, pero ahora, te darás una idea — Tomó su miembro para poder alinearlo contra el ano de Barnes quien jadeó ante la sensación caliente que aquel glande le daba. Hydra sonrió ilusionado — Parece que el soldado no puede contener lo que realmente siente — Con su mano libre tomó la cadena que se encontraba en el cuello del nombrado y la jaló haciendo que el pecho de James se alejará de la mesa quedando arqueado. — Anda, Winter, entre más demuestres que te gusta, será más fácil — Siguió restregando su polla en su esfínter antes de impulsar sus caderas hacia atrás y luego adelante para entrar de lleno en el otro.</p><p>— ¡Demonios! — Gritó ante el dolor percibido por aquella intromisión tan repentina, pudo sentir como su interior se abrió por completo ante la interrupción del pene del rubio quien en realidad lo tenía realmente grande. Sus manos se apretaron en puños y sus uñas se clavaron en las palmas de estas tratando de apaciguar el dolor que estaba experimentando. Estaba intentando no llorar por el dolor ya que hacía tanto que alguien no lo follaba, nunca nadie lo había hecho mas que el capitan. Las embestidas empezaron ya que el rubio no pudo aguantar quedarse más tiempo adentro sin hacer nada, por lo que sus caderas se movieron con velocidad haciendo que sus testiculos chocaran contra los de Barnes mientras veía encantado ella manera en la que su polla se perdía entre esos dos montículos firmes y grandes.</p><p>— Joder, Bucky, extrañaba mucho la manera en la que aprietas. Es lo mejor — Escupió un poco logrando que su saliva cayera en su pene haciendo que esté entrara de una mejor manera. Sus gemidos se combinaban con los quejidos de Barnes quien estaba seguro de que aquello lo haría sangrar, se sentía tan jodido pero percibió que aquella mala sensación estaba comenzando a desaparecer, claro, estaba adolorido pero no podía negar el hecho de que la manera en la que el rubio lo estaba hollando se empezaba a sentir bien. El capitan se agachó pegando su pecho contra la espalda del otro y empezó a morder y succionar la piel de su nuca, hombros y espalda marcándolo como suyo, sus caderas no dejaban de moverse y el sonido húmedo de sus pieles chocando era lo mejor. — Creo que en verdad te está gustando — Murmuró cuando su mano libre tocó el miembro del soldado y lo encontró duro y palpitante.</p><p>Bucky no dijo nada, la sensación de dolor estaba pero ya no era desgarradora, por lo que empezó a disfrutarlo, jadeos salían de su boca con rapidez y al percibir las mordidas del rubio ladeó la cabeza para dejarle más espacio. Abrió los ojos y por el rabillo de uno de estos vio el rostro de Steve: Se encontraba rojo y sudado, tenía el ceño fruncido pero sabía que esa era su manera de demostrar que estaba disfrutándolo. Gimió con fuerza cuando su propio pene empezó a ser acariciado y en ese momento los azules se encontraron con sus ojos permitiendo que Hydra se enterará de que lo estaba disfrutando. En cierta estocada su cuerpo tembló y su espalda se arqueó aún más logrando que su culo se levantará e interceptará a medio camino el miembro el cual apretó con fuerza y aquello los hizo gemir como animales.</p><p>— Aprietas tan bien, joder, te voy llenar con mi semilla — Le dio dos embestidas más antes de salir de James quien sin pensarlo echó el culo hacías tras intentando que Steve volviera a meterse — Tranquilo, soldado, no he terminado. — Le dio una palmada en el culo antes de agacharse y quitar las cadenas de las patas de la mesa, claramente no las quitaría de James, pero eso ya no le importaba al nombrado. — Levántate — Le ordenó y en segundos el otro acató sin pensarlo sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban. Tomó su rostro y lo apretó para que lo mirara — Ahora, me vas a montar y si lo haces bien, consideraré tratarte bien — Lamió con sensualidad los labios del soldado y lo soltó para recostarse sobre la mesa quedando boca arriba mostrando orgulloso una vez más su pene. Bucky mordió su labio y tembló en su lugar ante la vista. Percibió que el agarre de las cadenas aún estaba sobre sus extremidades pero decidió ignorarlo, no se iría, no quería.</p><p>Con agilidad, se subió sobre Steven quien lo recibió encantado de verle tan obediente. Sus piernas estaban a cada lado del cuerpo contrario dejando que su culo descansará sobre el vientre del capitán, quien puso sus manos sobre aquellas caderas y las apretó. James se levantó un poco solo para poder tomar el miembro del rubio y alinearlo con su entrada. No dejaban de verse, estaban necesitados y sabían que juntos encontrarían lo que querían. Sin más, se echó hacia abajo con un rápido movimiento logrando así que la polla quedara una vez más dentro suyo. Sus manos apretaron con fuerza el pecho de Steve quien hizo lo mismo pero en sus caderas. Les tomó un momento recuperarse para empezar a mover sus cuerpos, Hydra movía la cadera hacia adelante y atrás, mientas que James movía todo su cuerpo hacia abajo y arriba logrando así que se encontraran a medio camino. El crujir de la madera empezó a soñar con fuerza al igual que el choque entre el culo y los testiculos que se mostraban y sentían duros.</p><p>— Capitán — Gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás dejando que el nombrado contemplara aquella deliciosa vista. Barnes estaba disfrutando, gimiendo y lloriqueando por su polla y eso lo hizo sentir tan bien. Ambas manos dejaron las caderas del nombrado, una tomó su culo apretándolo a su gusto y la otra volvió a jalar de las cadenas para contenerlo ahí. Sabían que no les faltaba mucho para terminar, por lo que Bucky empezó a sentir un temblor en todos su cuerpo al igual que Hydra. — Estoy cerca — Ni siquiera estaba tocando su propio pene y estaba a nada de correrse. Se agachó y se recostó en el fuerte pecho, escondió su rostro entre el espacio del cuello donde empezó a dejar besos entre gemidos. — ¡Capitán! — Gritó cuando el organismo lo atacó, su interior apretó el miembro de Steve exigiendo que se corriera dentro suyo, mientras que depositaba con velocidad su propia semilla sobre el vientre contrario. No dejó de temblar ni maldecir, aún cuando el rubio jaló con violencia la cadena y se clavó hasta el fondo donde se liberó y dejó salir una gran cantidad de semen que parecía estar tatuando las entrañas ajenas. Su pene palpitaba y sus testiculos no dejaban de apretarse. Habían tenido el mejor orgasmo en años.</p><p>— Dudo mucho poder dejarte ir — Murmuró el rubio después de unos segundos, cuando su pene había dejado de sacar su semilla. Había soltado el agarre en las cadenas para poder abrazar al otro. Bajó la mirada encontrándose con la del castaño y sin pensarlo sonrió totalmente feliz, nunca lo hacía pero cuando estaba con su soldado era muy regular.</p><p>— Dudo mucho poder dejarte — Aquello provocó una fuerte risa proveniente del capitán quien lo abrazó con fuerza y le dio un beso en la frente. Aquello apenas había empezado, Bucky se recostó aún más sobre el otro cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como el semen de Steve empezaba a caer aún cuando su pene se encontraba aún dentro. Si, no se iba a ir, no podría hacerlo después de eso.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me extiendo mucho con el fondue, por eso me esta costando trabajo pero ya tengo varios de los OS medio escritos y pronto los subiré para ponerme al corriente.</p><p>Espero les haya gustado, me encanta escribir estas cosas tan ricas 🌞</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Menage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve bufó con fuerza al ver las acciones del hombre que se encontraba frente suyo, estaba cansado y harto de tenerle ahí, no sabía como había aceptado aquello pero lo había hecho y ya estaba arrepintiéndose de ello. A quien veía era nada menos que a su "gemelo" aquel hombre que se parecía tanto a él, por la simple razón de que los dos eran Steve, no, no era su hermano gemelo perdido, no era nada de él, solo otro Steve que venía de una línea temporal diferente o una dimensión distinta, aún no lo entendía del todo pero aquel hombre había llegado hacia varios meses ya, aún recordaba aquel día, como la máquina que Bruce y Tony habían hecho funcionó de portal para aquel hombre quien les había contado su historia por lo que todos le decían: Venía de un mundo cruel que era comandado por varios seres grandes, se dio a entender mejor cuando vio a Bruce en su forma verde, asi eran aquellas criaturas de donde venía y había logrado salir después de vengar la muerte de su amigo. El como había llegado por la máquina también fue explicado con detalles, detalles que Steve no quería recordar más.</p><p>El problema de tener un "gemelo" no era la comparación que todos sus compañeros daban ya que eran iguales pero el otro Steve era más alto y tenía un poco más de músculos y aparte tenia el cabello largo con pequeñas trenzas. Tampoco era que muchos le ponían ya más atención al otro al que le decían Steve gladiador. Simplemente le molestaba mucho que aquel rubio había llegado a interrumpir su buena relación con Bucky, todos sabían que el otro había tenido a su propio Buck, pero negó que su presencia ahí se debiera a que buscaba a otro James, Rogers no se creía esa basura, sabía que había llegado para buscar otro Buck y al ver que en es dimensión había uno decidió no irse. Le molestaba como Barnes se interesó en ayudarle para que no se sintiera tan fuera de lugar, desde el primer día pasaron tiempo juntos y aunque al parecer el castaño no lo notaba, el otro hacía lo posible para tener más y más encuentros al punto de que el otro Steve pasaba más horas con James que el capitán quien desde el inicio se molestó por ello ya que él era la pareja de Barnes, el que importaba ahí era él, no el gladiador con intenciones oscuras.</p><p>Claro, Bucky no lo hacía para molestarlo, su chico tenia tan bien corazón que estaba dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesitara, más si se trataba de otro Steve, siempre saldría su lado protector cuando se trataba de Rogers. Habían pasado ya tres meses de la llegada del otro y desde hacía tres meses Steve solo deseaba alejar a su chico de aquel gladiador para siempre. Pero no podía, sería muy egoísta y celoso de su parte por lo que solo podía ver de lejos la interacción de esos dos, como en ese momento que les estaba viendo en la sala de entrenamiento, James le había ayudado a entrenar para poder gastar un poco de energía, apretó la mandíbula al escuchar la hermosa risa del soldado mientras éste salía de aquella habitación.</p><p>— ¡Steve! — Le saludó acercándose hacia él con rapidez mientras pasaba la pequeña toalla por su frente para secar el sudor, detrás suyo venía el otro Steven quien solo veía a Bucky alejarse de él. — ¿Estas bien? Ya sabes que no me gusta verte con el ceño fruncido — Musitó acariciando con su dedo índice el ceño. Steve reaccionó y aprovechando que el otro los estaba viendo, lo tomó de las caderas para pegar sus cuerpos íntimamente y pegó sus lenguas con los ajenos para iniciar un beso lento pero intenso en el que sus lenguas se encontraron y se acariciaron con necesidad. En medio del beso abrió los ojos y pudo ver la reacción del gladiador: Sus ojos mostraban un brillo triste pero su mandíbula apretada denotaba enojo y aquello puso feliz al capitán. Se separaron cuando James lo empujó un poco para poder respirar — Hey, tranquilo, necesito aire — Rió pasando su lengua por sus propios labios, ambos sonrieron y Steve abrazó con necesidad al mayor quien le regresó el gesto y escondió su rostro entre su cuello.</p><p>— Perdón, es solo que extraño mucho tus besos — Musitó con delicadeza aún viendo al rubio quien no se había movido nada — Siempre te extraño cuando te alejas de mi — Se quejó y se alejó un poco para ver el rostro de Bucky, acarició esté con ambas manos y luego se acercó a su oído para que le escuchara. — ¿Por que no te adelantas a la habitación y entras a la tina? Creo que necesitas un baño y me gustaría acompañarte — Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.</p><p>— Necesito un baño pero no necesito que me acompañes. — Se burló — Aunque, sinceramente me gustaría mucho pasar tiempo contigo, así que, no tardes, nos vemos ahí. — Se separó y se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con el otro rubio quien no los había dejado de ver — Perdón, Steven, no quería incomodarte con esa escena — Se disculpó apenado y le dio una palmada. — ¿Te parece si nos vemos en la comida? Debo bañarme y hacer un par de cosas ahora.</p><p>— Está bien, Buck, no te preocupes por nada y con gusto te veré en la comida — Le sonrió con facilidad ocultando la molestia que sentía. Asintió y le dio un pequeño abrazo al castaño para después dejarle ir. Así fue como los dos rubios se quedaron solos, sin decir nada e incomodos. Si, los dos se detestaban mutuamente, uno lo hacía por intentar quitarle a su pareja y el otro por tener a quien quería para él — Con permiso. — Comentó dispuesto a salir de ahí, pero el capitán parecía tener otros planes.</p><p>— Espera, por favor — Se acercó al gladiador quien sin mucho ánimo se detuvo y lo volvió a ver, pero Steve tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, no sabía porque iba a hacer lo que tenía en mente, pero quería que de una buena vez el otro comprendiera que James era solo suyo. — Quisiera pedirte un favor, si no te molesta — El otro Steven se encogió de hombros dando a entender que prosiguiera — Necesito tu ayuda para algo,  en la habitación que comparto con James hay un mueble y Tony hace unos días me dijo que lo necesitaba porque era suyo o algo así — Era muy malo mintiendo y rezaba para que no se le notara — La cuestión es que quiere que se lo lleve a su laboratorio pero es un mueble muy delicado que debe ser cargado por varias personas, el peso no es el problema, lo es el trato. — ¿Aquello tenía sentido? Realmente no, pero esperaba que el otro no se lo pensara mucho — ¿Podrías ir en veinte minutos a la habitación y ayudarme a moverlo? Será fácil por la fuerza que ambos tenemos, solo es moverlo con delicadeza.</p><p>— Supongo que puedo, no tengo nada que hacer realmente ahora, podría ir en este momento — Se ofreció, en realidad aquel favor le resultó muy raro, en eso podría ayudarle James, pero tal vez Steve no quería molestarle con ello. Y en realidad aquello lo hacía por Bucky, quería tener una buena relación con la pareja de este aunque por él no podía estar con él castaño — Aunque, está bien en veinte minutos — Agregó no muy seguro. — Yo te ayudo, no te preocupes.</p><p>— Muchas gracias — Fingió una sonrisa — La puerta estará abierta así que solo entra, no va a ser necesario que toques o esperes afuera, como yo estaré ocupado moviendo algunas cosas puedes entrar por tu cuenta — Le vio asentir. Bien, lo que Steve tenía en mente iba a ocurrir y por fin, el rubio se daría cuenta de a quien le pertenecía Bucky. — Nos vemos ahí, no tardes. — Se alejó sin más y sin permitir que el gladiador dijera otra cosa. Ya no importaba, ese rubio los vería y con suerte, se alejaría de James perdiendo toda esperanza. Con una bella sonrisa de ganador, caminó por los largos pasillos de aquella instalación, sentía que aquello ya iba a terminar. El plan de Steve consistía en atraer al otro a su habitación, que entrara sin sospechar nada y ahí viera como el capitán follaba a James y como este solo pedía más y más. Sabía que con eso podría alejarlo de una buena vez, pero aunque no funcionara, serviría para dejar en claro de quién era James.</p><p>En minutos llegó a la habitación que compartía con el castaño y entró con seguridad ahí, en realidad no había ningún mueble importante en aquel lugar y eso le hizo reír al imaginar lo engañado que se sentiría el otro. Depositó su playera sobre la cama y se comenzó a quitar la demás ropa que fue tirando por el piso. El baño se encontraba a un lado de la cama y era visible desde la puerta principal, por lo que dejaría abierto para que lo primero que el gladiador viera sería la escena sexual ahí dentro. Escuchó el sonido del agua moviéndose y supuso que James se estaba metiendo a la gran tina. Abrió la puerta y así lo encontró, desnudó también y sentándose en la superficie dura. Tenía tanta suerte de que aquel fuese su hombre, por eso y más no lo dejaría ir. Nunca.</p><p>— Creo que alguien viene ansioso — Se burló Buck cuando se percató de la otra presencia y de cómo Steve ya estaba totalmente desnudo, su gran miembro estaba un poco duro, lo notaba desde donde estaba por lo que suspiró — Pensé que solo me quería acompañar, Capitán, nunca dijo nada de follar. — Se alejó un poco del respaldo de la tina dejando espacio siguiente para el nombrado. Este no tardo en aceptar la invitación por lo que caminó unos cuantos pasos antes de meter sus dos pies en aquella cosa que contenía agua y se sentó para después jalar a James contra suyo y pegar así su espalda con su fuerte pecho. Sus manos con rapidez fueron hacia los muslos del soldado y los empezó a acariciar con fuerza, amaba tocar a su pareja y hacerle saber lo que sentía. Buck recargó su cabeza contra el hombro derecho del rubio descansando y disfrutando de los toques.</p><p>— Serias muy ingenuo si crees que podría aguantarme y solo verte tomar un baño. Es imposible para mi, cariño, me fascinas — Murmuró besando con delicadeza el lóbulo de su pareja mientras que sus manos subían y bajaban acariciando así más piel y llegando casi a su pene. Steve se restregó un poco aprovechando que James estaba sentado sobre él y con esos movimientos su miembro empezó a despertar con rapidez ante la fricción. Sin pudor gimió con libertad en el oído contrario dejándole saber a Bucky lo que pasaría pronto, este se removió ayudándole con la fricción que le estaba encantando.</p><p>— Steve~ — Gimió cuando la mano contraria tomó su miembro y lo empezó a masturbar con delicadeza ayudándole a tomar fuerza, mordió sus labios intentando contener el ruido que estaba emitiendo ya que no quería alertar a nadie, aunque sería muy difícil que alguien los escuchara. Sin esperar mucho, empezó a dar brincos sobre Steve como si ya tuviera su miembro dentro. Así sucedía siempre, no necesitaban mucho para poder calentarse y querer hacer el amor — Quiero montarte~ — Musitó después de soltar un gran jadeo, necesitaba sentirse lleno por el otro, lo necesitaba ya. Steve sonrió con orgullo y con un rápido movimiento le acercó aún más a su cuerpo.</p><p>— Hazlo — Soltó su miembro para que el castaño se moviera. Sin pensarlo mucho, James se dio media vuelta y se puso cara a cara con Rogers, se quedó un momento así contemplando el rostro del nombrado, estaba rojo y su pecho subía y bajaba, aquel rubio era un dios griego y James no podía creer que era suyo. Gateó un poco antes de volver a sentarse sobre sus piernas, enredó sus brazos en el cuello del capitán y lo empezó a besar mientras alzaba el culo para que el otro alineara su miembro contra su entrada. — Te amo, te amo tanto — Restregó su glande contra su entrada y provocó que James se arqueara sobre él.</p><p>Ambos estaban tan metidos en eso, que no se percataron del leve toque que alguien dio en la puerta principal, se trataba del otro Steve quien había llegado para poder ayudar a su "gemelo." Este esperó unos segundos a que le abrieran, pero cuando no escuchó nada decidió entrar, el capitán le había dicho que podía entrar sin problema por lo que abrió la puerta y la empujó con lentitud observando un poco del interior, al principio solo observó a lo lejos un gran armario, fue abriendo más y más y después vio la cama pero en el suelo había ropa tirada, eso le hizo fruncir el ceño y abrió por completo la puerta logrando ver el camino de aquellas prendas. Dio varios pasos hasta entra a la habitación y cuando alzó la mirada vio algo que lo dejó helado: Al fondo se encontraba una puerta totalmente abierta que daba hacía el baño, ahí dentro estaban el capitán y Buck juntos en la tina, pudo notar que tenían un encuentro íntimo ya que James se encontraba gimiendo bajito.</p><p>Se quedó quieto sin saber realmente qué hacer, estaba viendo como aquel par se encontraba follando, sus manos se apretaron en forma de puños y su respiración se entrecortó. El otro rubio lo había hecho a propósito, lo había atraído solo para que presenciara aquella escena, solo para echarle en cara que él podía tener de esa manera a Bucky, de la manera en la qué tal vez nunca lo tendría y lo confirmó cuando su otro yo ladeó la cabeza y lo vio a los ojos, aquellos ojos azules que denotaban la diversión de que los estuviera viendo, sonrió y sin pensarlo embistió a Barnes entrando de lleno en él haciéndole gemir y maldecir en voz alta. Empezó a follarlo y el gladiador lo supo al ver el movimiento del agua y de esos dos cuerpos. Estaba molesto, por supuesto que lo estaba, pero no pudo explicar el porque se estaba excitando. Su respiración había empezado a acelerarse y un temblor en su vientre que terminó en su miembro le avisó que se estaba poniendo duro, duro al ver aquella escena en la que Bucky gemía con libertad, en donde saltaba con necesidad sobre el otro. Se imaginó a sí mismo siendo quien le daba ese placer y suspiró pesadamente lo que provocó que la atención del capitán regresara y se le quedara viendo.</p><p>La intención de Steve al restregarle al otro aquello había sido para que entendiera de una buena vez que James solo era suyo y de nadie más, mucho menos de ese gladiador. Cuando se percató de su presencia se sintió como todo un ganador, teniendo a su pareja montándolo y que el otro viera eso le había encantado y no solo por el odio que sentía hacia Steve, no, le encantó la idea de que alguien los viera follando. Pero, se sorprendió en demasía al escuchar un fuerte suspiro del otro como si intentara acallar un gemido, sus ojos volvieron al tercero y lo notó: El otro Steve, aquel rubio con cuerpo y músculos más grandes estaba excitado. Tragó saliva y apretó su agarre en James haciendo que se recostara sobre su pecho y así evitara ver al otro quien ya tenía una ereccion muy visible. Aquello le dio una idea muy estupida, la quiso desechar pero ver a aquel gladiador ahí evitó que lo hiciera. Sabía que se lamentaría por lo que estaba por hacer, pero simplemente tenía un gran deseo y tal vez sería un premio de consolación para el otro.</p><p>El capitán uno de sus brazos y con la mano hizo un movimiento indicándole que se acercara, el otro se quedó pasamano ante eso, frunció el ceño preguntándose si había interpretado bien la señal, pero cuando Steve la repitió y señaló a James con un dedo, no lo dudó más y se fue acercando lentamente, al parecer Bucky no estaba al tanto de la situación ya que solo se limitaba a gemir y brincar sobre el miembro de su pareja. Cuando el gladiador se encontró frente a la tina, el capitán sonrió y bajó la mirada que el otro siguió y observó a través del agua el cuerpo desnudó del castaño, podía ver su ancha espalda y su culo bien formado, relamió sus labios cuando percibió como el miembro desaparecía entre ese trasero y no pudo evitar el jadeó que por fin dejó salir.</p><p>No lo pensó mucho y empezó a despojarse de su ropa, lo hizo con rapidez y torpeza, se sentía muy caliente, en cuestión de segundos quedó desnudo mostrando orgulloso su pene. Era el momento de actuar, por lo que dio unos pasos más hasta que sus piernas chocaron con la superficie de la tina, se quedó observando la cabeza de James quien seguía ocultándola en el cuello de su otro yo, era momento de actuar, ya no perdería el tiempo. Guió una de sus grandes manos hacia aquella cabellera y la empezó a acariciar intentando que Bucky se percatará de su presencia, pero al parecer pensó que ese toque era el de su pareja por que no se inmutó, siguió en lo suyo. El capitán sonrió y negó divertido antes de empujar con ambas manos el pecho de su novio logrando que se despegara, después posó ambas extremidades en sus caderas y ahí fue cuando el otro agarre se sintió extraño. James miró con rapidez hacia el lado donde estaba el gladiador tratando de averiguar que era ese toque.</p><p>— ¿Steve? — Preguntó incrédulo, detuvo sus movimientos ante la presencia del otro rubio y más al verle totalmente desnudo y con su polla dura, tan cerca de su rostro — Dios, ¿Que haces aquí? — Intentó separarse de su pareja pero éste lo tomó con más fuerza de las caderas — ¿Que sucede? ¿Que hacen? — Su mirada iba y venía, por unos segundos observaba al capitán y otros al gladiador. Intentó otra vez separarse pero el agarre en su cuerpo era muy fuerte y se desestabilizó cuando Steve le dió una fuerte embestida.</p><p>— ¿No te gusta la idea de tener a los dos Steves duros y deseosos por ti? — Preguntó embistiéndolo una vez más, Bucky intentó contestar pero las palabras no salieron de su boca, solo los gemidos que ya eran costumbre — Yo se que si, precioso. Es raro, no lo negaré, pero con solo ver a ese gladiador observándonos me dio una muy buena idea — Rió — Anda, solo míralo — Le tomó de la mandíbula e hizo que girara para que estuviera frente al otro Steve quien sonrió ante lo lindo que se veía el castaño, lucia tan apenado y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, el gladiador no dudó en acariciar aquel rostro tan único.</p><p>— Esto es tan irreal — Tragó saliva intentando hablar, el capitán había detenido por unos momentos sus estocadas para permitirle pensar con claridad. James pudo ver aquella sonrisa tan brillante y hermosa en el rostro del otro Steve, pero claramente no pudo ignorar aquel miembro que se alzaba con orgullo tan cerca suyo. — ¿Que no estabas celoso de él? Ahora dejarás que se una — Se burló de su Steve quien puso los ojos en blanco aunque tenía razón, estaba celoso de él y ahora dejaría que se uniera, si, claramente estaba pensando con la cabeza de abajo. James no negará que le sorprendió encontrar al otro rubio, pero, demonios, no iba dejar pasar la oportunidad de tenerle también, era otro Steve, uno igual de lindo y tierno como el suyo, simplemente era irresistible.</p><p>— Supongo que decidió mejorar esto — Fue la primera vez que habló el más alto quien seguía acariciando el rostro que se parecía tanto al de su anterior amor. Se puso de rodillas y sin pensarlo mucho unió sus labios con los otros iniciando un pequeño beso, James lo respondió con rapidez pero se quejó cuando nuevamente sus caderas fueron apretadas por las manos de su novio. — ¿Te lastime? — Preguntó preocupado pero el castaño negó y observó al otro quien tenía el ceño fruncido.</p><p>— Que te haya dejado participar en esto no significa que puedas estar besándolo — Lo miró con seriedad. — Es mi pareja, solo yo puedo hacerlo, concéntrate en el amigo que tienes entre las piernas y úsalo solo para lo que estás aquí. — James rió y le dio un beso casto al capitán quien lo recibió para que el otro no siguiera con lo que hacía. Con su mano derecho tomó de la mandíbula al otro Steve y la alzó indicándole que se levantara, éste le hizo caso y se puso de pie. Tuvo de nueva cuenta aquella polla cerca de su rostro y en segundos la tomó con seguridad sintiendo lo caliente de aquella zona, era un poco más grande que la de su pareja pero sabía que la disfrutaría igual.</p><p>Empezó a masturbarlo en el mismo instante que comenzó a brincar sobre el capitán para reanudar las embestidas, con rapidez acercó su boca a ese falo y sin pensarlo lo metió en su boca dándole así una buena mamada al gladiador quien sintió sus piernas temblar ya que hacía tanto tiempo no sentía tanto placer. Las manos de este fueron hacia ese castaño cabello y lo empezaron a acariciar aunque cuando James metió hasta el fondo ese pene haciendo que chocara contra su garganta, el rubio apretó el agarre y jaló el cabello para mantenerse hasta el fondo. Mientras tanto Steve veía todo y se sentía sumamente caliente, el ver a su pareja disfrutar de dos pollas era lo mejor, siguió embistiéndolo combinando esos movimientos con los otros así logrando una buena coordinación.</p><p>— Carajo, James, que boca — El nombrado alzó la mirada y se quedó así, observando al otro mientras disfrutaba de ese pene que sabía tan bien. Lo sacó y los tres observaron encantados como hilos de saliva caían de aquel falo brilloso, lo volvió a acercar para poder succionar su saliva y lamer con la punta de su lengua toda la extensión venosa, bajó un poco alzando ese pedazo de carne y empezó a jugar con los testiculos que se encontraban duros. Metió uno y después el otro succionándolos jugando un poco con el saco que los mantenía seguros. El gladiador no podía con tanto placer, solo era una mamada pero sentía como si en cualquier momento se fuese a correr y la imagen mental de su semen llenando la cara de Bucky fue lo mejor. James dejó su trabajo por unos segundos después de sentir que el pene de Steve tocó su próstata logrando así un descontrol en sus acciones, gritó tratando de aguantar ya que si el rubio seguía así terminaría antes. Negó y detuvo a Rogers quien le hizo caso.</p><p>— No quiero terminar aún, espera — Le pidió y se levantó sintiendo el vacío al no tener ya a Steve dentro, éste se levantó segundos después y sonrió abrazándolo al verle tan tembloroso — Vamos a la cama, quiero hacer algo con ustedes — Los rubios como si estuvieran hipnotizados asintieron y ambos quisieron cargar a James pero claramente el capitán se adelantó, lo tomó entre sus brazos y aunque ambos estaban escurriendo agua se encaminaron así hacia la cama. Cuando llegaron Bucky se sentó en la orilla de aquel objeto y sonrió encantado al ver a esos dos tan duros por él.</p><p>Estiró sus brazos y tomó con las dos manos aquellas erecciones, la de su pareja en su mano derecha y la del otro Steve en la izquierda sintiendo la dureza de ambas, tragó saliva antes de ponerse de rodillas y acercar las dos erecciones a su boca la cual abrió para sacar su lengua y empezar a restregarla, se turnaba, unos instantes le daba atención a la del capitán y después a la del gladiador. Los dos rubios estaban encantados de aquella vista tan linda, la lengua de James dándoles caricias antes de que empezara a meterla una primera en su boca mientras que a la otra le daba atención con el movimiento de su mano. La escena era tan única ya que ver al castaño tan sumiso ante aquellos dos hombres era un sueño. Después de varios minutos dándoles atención a ambos, James se separó con la respiración acelerada y los labios más hinchados que antes después de hacerles sexo oral. Aún tenía en la boca el sabor que le había dejado la combinación de ambos líquidos preseminales.</p><p>— Luces tan jodidamente bien haciendo eso — Murmuró el gladiador al ver como James aún saboreaba lo que tenía en la boca, aquello le hizo reír y negó besando ambos miembros antes de enderezarse y tomar la mano del más alto para encaminarlo a la cama. Steve se dejó llevar por aquel castaño quien al darse la vuelta sobre la cama mostró el culo, estuvo tentado a empotrarlo ahí mismo. Barnes hizo que se recostara en la cama boca arriba mientras que volvía con su pareja y hacía lo mismo aunque este se quedó al lado de los dos. </p><p>— Ponte detrás de mi, amor — Le pidió al capitán quien no lo dio y lo hizo mientras Bucky se subía sobre el gladiador colocando una pierna en cada pierna quedando así sobre el rubio. James estaba dispuesto a recibir aquellas dos pollas al mismo tiempo, no dejaría pasar aquella oportunidad.</p><p>— ¿En verdad? — Preguntó divertido el capitán quien había empezado a estrujar aquel culo haciendo que Bucky se recostara sobre el pecho del otro Steve a quien le dejó un beso en los labios que provocó que su pareja estrellara su palma en una de las nalgas — ¿Que dije sobre los besos? — Cuestionó con un tono enojado, por supuesto que iba a dejar que el otro entrara pero no quería que se besaran, sentía que esos labios solo debían ser suyos. James bufó y se ganó una risita de parte del mayor quien empezó a acariciar su espalda mientras Barnes comenzó a mover sus caderas rozando su entrada con aquella venosa polla. Alargó su brazo derecho y alineó la polla del gladiador quien dejó salir un gemido ante el primer contacto con aquel orificio, restregó su glande ahí antes de que James se impulsara hacia abajo y dejara que aquel miembro lo abriera completamente al entrar. Ambos jadearon y Bucky se contrajo apretando en demasía aquel pene.</p><p>El rubio clavó sus uñas en la espalda contraria deteniéndose un momento para calmarse, hacia tanto tiempo que no tenía sexo y estar en una situación así con una versión diferente a la de su James era mejor de lo que había imaginado. Su miembro estaba envuelto entre aquellas paredes anales que lo abrazaban aferrándose a el, ambos estaban palpitando y disfrutando de aquel primer encuentro. Ninguno de los dos sabía a que se debía aquello, tal vez a la excitacion y al morbo de estar con otras personas, pero sabían que lo disfrutarían. Steve empezó a mover sus caderas después de un rato comenzando así las embestidas a las cuales James respondió con gemidos, con la misma mano que había usado para alinear a Steve, tomó a su pareja e hizo que se recostara sobre su espalda, éste había visto toda la escena y en vez de sentirse enojado o celoso, aprovechó para grabar a ese par en esa posición en su mente.</p><p>Empezó a besar el cuello de su novio quien estaba totalmente ido la atención que recibía de ellos dos. Sus manos le abrieron más el culo dejando que el gladiador entrara con mayor facilidad en él, Bucky gemía cada vez más fuerte disfrutando aquel desconocido pene que parecía querer abarcar todo, pero el soldado quería mas por lo que pegó aquella zona al miembro de su arena para que captara su indirecta, no quería solo un miembro, quería los dos. El capitán sonrió en medio de los besos que le dejaba en el cuello y se enderezó para contemplar como el trasero de James tragaba el pene del otro rubio, aquella imagen le hizo llevar su mano a su propia polla y empezó a masturbarse disfrutando de aquello solo por unos segundos.</p><p>— Entra, Steve, hazlo ya — Le pidió el soldado quien se había removido para que el gladiador saliera de él, steve se apuró a pegar su miembro con el otro que se sentía ligeramente más caliente y grande, ignoró un poco eso y junto con el otro pegó ambos penes a la fruncida entrada de Bucky quien seguía moviéndose ante la expectativa de tener a los dos dentro al mismo tiempo. Lentamente empezaron a introducirse en James quien gritó al sentir como lo iban abriendo como nunca antes, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero aguantó sabiendo que aquel dolor era normal al tener dos pollas así de grandes queriendo entrar, además la sensación pasaría pronto y lo disfrutaría. Primero entraron los glandes con dificultad, esperaron unos segundos antes de que el castaño empujara sus caderas logrando así con éxito que se adentraran completamente en él. — Esto es el cielo — Había un poco de dolor en su voz, pero su pareja pudo identificar el placer que estaba teniendo.</p><p>— Y eso que no nos hemos movido — Murmuró el capitán quien sin más empujó sus caderas entrando de lleno en Bucky, el otro Steve hizo lo mismo comenzamos así las fuertes embestidas que llenaban por completo al castaño. La habitación se llenó de gemidos que llegaban casi a ser  gritos, los tres no podían mantenerse callados, los rubios al sentir como el culo del castaño los abrazaba y él al recibir dos pollas que parecían desgarrarlo en cada movimiento, los testiculos de aquellos hombres chocaban contra la piel de James quien amaba la sensación y quería más de ello, ladeó la cabeza y con ayuda de su mano hizo que su novio lo besara salvajemente mientras el otro se agachó y atrapó entre sus dientes el pezon izquierdo del soldado.</p><p>El trío sabía que no durarían mucho, no cuando James los recibía y se movía tan bien y su interior había empezado a contraerse mientras él no dejaba de temblar entre esos dos cuerpos, la sensación de dos pollas dentro era indescriptible, lo abrían y llenaban perfectamente, estaban coordinados para lograr que los movimientos fuesen exactos, habían encontrado con facilidad su próstata por lo que cuando Barnes alzó la cabeza para gritar con fuerza avisándoles que ahí era el punto, siguieron empujando con más violencia. Perdieron el número de embestidas dadas, de gemidos y jadeos escuchados. James ya no pudo más, abrió la boca y gimió segundos antes de contraerse al llegar a su tan deseado orgasmo, su respiración se entrecortó, su culo apretó de más y su miembro dejó salir su semen manchándose y mandando al de abajo.</p><p>Los otros no duraron mucho, al sentir como sus miembros eran estrujados en esas paredes dejaron que el placer los llenara, se enterraron hasta el fondo y tomando a Buck de diferentes partes de su cuerpo se corrieron a chorros dentro del soldado quien volvió a gemir al percibir como su interior estaba siendo impregnado por aquella combinación de semen. Los tres temblaban violentamente, James se dejó abrazar y besar por ellos aún cuando aún estaban dentro suyo. Ninguno dijo nada en varios minutos, aquello había sido fantástico y sabían que muy difícilmente estarían satisfechos con una sola vez, sin importar que, intentarían lo posible para que aquello volviera a repetirse.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>El OS más largo hasta ahora, ya les había dicho que con el fondue me extiendo mucho IDK.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Erotico</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Todos los vengadores se encontraban en uno de los complejos de Shield, después de una larga misión que duró tres semanas, lo mínimo que podían hacer era cenar juntos antes de poder descansar por fin. Ser héroe no era fácil, claramente no, pero aún así daban su tiempo y vida por el bien del mundo y estaban satisfechos con ello. Una fuerte risa se escuchó viniendo del dios asgardiano quien estaba contando viejas anécdotas de su vida en Asgard, antes de conocerlos, antes de ser quien era ahora, sus compañeros lo escuchaban atentamente, divertidos por varios de los relatos que estaba diciendo.</p><p>— Pero ¿Tu padre no te dijo nada cuando descubrió que perdiste tu virginidad a los quince años y en la sala del trono? — La voz de Tony se hizo presente denotando la sorpresa que sentía. Habían escuchado historias de Odin, el padre de Thor y simplemente no podían creer que siendo un hombre tan estricto, no le hubiese dicho nada a Thor.</p><p>— No — Negó aún con una visible sonrisa — Lo qué pasa es que yo era el próximo rey y claro, debía forjarme una reputación, pero también divertirme y mi padre prefería mil veces que estuviera en el palacio que afuera con cualquier persona. A lo que voy, es que simplemente si, de alguna manera se indignó al encontrarme en esa posición, pero, creo que le alegró saber que no era gay — Se encogió de hombros y todos rieron. — Creo que ahora no estaría muy alegre al saber que al final, resulte serlo.</p><p>— Lastima por él, que gran suerte por ti — Stark llevó la copa a sus labios y volteó a ver a cierto rubio quien se encontraba sentado  en uno de los sillones con James al lado quien tenía la cabeza algo inclinada hacia el hombro de Rogers — Aprovechando que estamos hablando de cosas algo intimas y Thor nos acaba de degustar con la historia sobre su primera vez, creo que ya es hora de que el capitán nos deleite contándonos cómo fue la suya — Un brilló de maldad deslumbró en sus ojos al percatarse de la reacción del nombrado — ¿Nos harás el honor de saber? — Steve tragó saliva y observó rápidamente a todos sus compañeros quienes parecían interesados en su relato.</p><p>— No creo que algo como eso sea de mucha importancia. Lo de Thor lo fue por lo de su padre y todo eso — Habían veces en los que el rubio actuaba erráticamente, una de esas veces era aquella. — Mejor puedes contarnos tú, Tony, ya que tan interesado estás en el tema. — Steve regresó a su posición pasada y en ese momento ladeó la cabeza para ver a James, quien había perdido cualquier rastro de cansancio, como si le interesara también el tema a él. Aunque, en realidad, Bucky quería escuchar lo que tanto Steve se había negado a contar, nunca le había querido decir cómo y con quien fue su primera vez.</p><p>— Oh, vamos, Steve. Todos vamos a contar sobre nuestras primeras veces, no puedes quedarte atrás — Le animó Rhode, quien se encontraba de igual manera divertido y con el mismo brillo en sus ojos como los de Stark — ¿Que dicen los demás? ¿Quieren que Steve hable sobre eso? — Los demás asintieron, animados por las bebidas ya tomadas y expectantes. La vida sexual de Rogers siempre había sido un gran misterio, por eso estaban tan intrigados.</p><p>— Nada de que yo cuente, Capitan. Ya he contado muchas veces esa vez y muchas otras, no por nada fui considerado un Playboy — Le guiñó un ojo el castaño millonario. Comprendía que no lo dejarían en paz, querían saberlo. Pero, Steve sabía muy bien que Tony estaba al tanto de la verdad, la verdad sobre que no podía contar sobre su primera vez ya que nunca la había tenido. En los cuarenta fue imposible, aún después de los cambios físicos, nunca tuvo cabeza para ese tema y en la actualidad, simplemente por varios años nadie le interesó, no hasta que volvió a ver a ese soldado con ojos grisáceos. — O, puede ser que no quieras decirlo porque en realidad nunca has tenido esa primera vez — Rogers tragó fuerte y sintió sus manos sudar, más ante las miradas sorprendidas de los otros. Sin contar la de Bucky quien simplemente se había quedado anonadado.</p><p>— ¡Claro que la he tenido! — Balbuceó al ver de nueva cuenta aquella sonrisa de burla por parte de Stark — Gracias por sus palabras, pero no es un tema del que me guste hablar. Siento que es personal. — Se levantó de su lugar nervioso, provocando que James frunciera el ceño viendo las acciones de su amigo. — Primero quieren saber como fue, después donde, con quien y todo eso. Esa información no la daré, gracias por la gran velada, pero debo dormir — Se dio media vuelta y se fue caminando rápido por el largo pasillo de aquel piso dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos.</p><p>— Se los dije — Tony llevó la copa a su boca y bebió lo último que tenía — Todos me deben cien dólares, cada uno — Enfatizó y se recostó en el sillón. Los demás se vieron entre sí sorprendidos, no podían creer que era verdad eso. Por su parte, Bucky había regresado la mirada a Stark y los otros al no comprender a que se refería. ¿Que les había dicho? Pareció que Natasha se percató de su duda y bufó antes de hablar.</p><p>— No puede ser que ni siquiera tú supieras, Barnes — El nombrado ladeó la cabeza sin entender — Sobre que Steve aún es virgen. Tony nos dijo sobre eso, pero ninguno le creímos, por eso apostamos y ahora, todos perdimos. ¿De verdad aún no ha estado con nadie? — Bucky dudó si responder aquello. Él no lo sabía, James no sabía nada sobre la vida sexual de Steve, claro, estaba seguro que en los cuarenta no tuvo nada, pero, habían pasado tantos años desde esas fechas.</p><p>— No lo se, nunca hablamos de eso, yo le pregunté en alguna ocasión pero no me dijo nada, por eso lo dejé de lado y supuse~ — Se quedó a medio camino antes de levantarse. Debía ir a hablar con Steve y hacerle saber que todo estaba bien, que no debía avergonzarse de nada. — Mejor me voy, supongo que es mejor ver que esté bien — Empezó a caminar lejos de todos, sin importarle los comentarios de Stark, simplemente quería saber como estaba Steve. No podía creer que él nunca, bueno, simplemente resultaba extraño, después de todo, Steve era el capitán, un símbolo de respeto pero no dudaba que también era un símbolo sexual para muchos. Negó, debía dejar de pensar en eso, ademas, no comprendía porque se sentía tan bien al saber que su mejor amigo no había tenido nada con nadie. ¿Por que se sentía feliz de ello?</p><p>Llegó al pasillo que le guiaba hacia la habitación de Steve, sintió como sus manos le sudaban, estaba nervioso y no sabía la razón. Dio tres toques sobre la madera de la puerta indicada y esperó pacientemente a que le abriera, pero, pasaron uno, dos, tres minutos y nada, volvió a tocar y lo mismo ocurrió. Sabía que estaba ahí, pero no le quería abrir. Sin pensarlo mucho, decidió girar el picaporte y abrió con lentitud para poder ver el interior que se encontraba totalmente en penumbras, siendo solo iluminado por la luz de la luna, aún así, entró y pudo percatarse de la figura que se encontraba acostada en la gran cama.</p><p>— ¿Estas bien? — Fue lo primero que preguntó después de cerrar con seguro la puerta y sentarse al pie de la cama. Sabía que el rubio estaba despierto, lo notaba por el movimiento de su pecho. — Steve, por favor. ¿Que pasa? ¿Estas así por lo que dijo Stark? — Volvió a interrogarlo y en ese momento, los azules de su amigo lo vieron con una expresión triste. Por instinto, la mano humana de Barnes empezó a acariciar una de las piernas del otro para reconfortarlo.</p><p>— Sabes que nunca he sido una persona que se sienta cómoda hablando de su vida personal. Nunca me ha gustado que me pregunten sobre cosas que solo a mi deberían interesarme. — Se recargó contra el respaldo de la cama, pero aún así, viendo el rostro del recién llegado. — Pero Tony lo hizo solo para molestarme, solo para intentar sacarme la verdad que él ya sabe desde hace mucho. En uno de esos estupidos chequeos médicos que me hicieron, él estaba ahí, me preguntaron cosas que no tenían sentido para mi. Me preguntaron con cuántas personas había tendió relaciones sexuales y bueno, no pude mentir — Bajó la mirada — Nunca he estado con nadie de esa manera, Buck. Nunca me he acostado con ninguna mujer ni hombre y se que a mi edad debió de haber pasado hace mucho, por eso me apena. La mayoría de los hombres a esta edad están hasta casados y yo parezco un niño — Rió sin ánimo. Sintió como el mayor se acercó y se puso a su lado.</p><p>— Oh, Steve, tranquilo. No deberías preocuparte por eso — Si, era sorprendente, pero, simplemente no era algo de que avergonzarse, aunque la sociedad dictara que un hombre a esa edad ya debía ser un experto en la cama. — Si, puede que la mayoría a nuestra edad ya hayan tenido muchas experiencias, pero, ellos no estaban enfermos por muchos años, no fueron modificados genéticamente para la guerra y no se congelaron por setenta años. Steve, tu vida es tan diferente a la de los demás, cuando tenga que pasar, pasara, no lo dudes. Encontrarás a la persona correcta — Ambos hicieron una mueca ante ello — Y cuando eso pase, podrás experimentar todo lo que quieras. Por ahora, solo, no te sientas mal. Aquí estoy, amigo.</p><p>— Tienes razón, Buck — James le había hecho entender que no tenía porque preocuparse por eso, cuando fuese el momento, pasaría, mientras tanto, podía dejar de pensar de esa manera y ya no darle tanta importancia a algo así. — Gracias por tus palabras, me has hecho sentir mejor — Alcanzó con agilidad la mano contraria y la acarició lentamente. Mantuvieron la mirada por un buen rato, solo disfrutando de la compañía que se daban mutuamente y de la manera tan tranquila en la que convivían. De verdad que se habían hecho falta por muchos años. — Solo, si, de cierta manera me gustaría poder experimentar, saber como se siente tener sexo. — Mordió su labio inferior ligeramente rojo por la última palabra empleada.</p><p>— No te preocupes, cada que lo necesites te haré ver que lo que piensas no está bien — Sonrió entrelazando sus dedos con los otros. Después de escuchar lo ultimo, James se puso un poco nervioso tratando de controlar su estupido impulso de decirle lo que tenía en mente a Steve, pero, al final no pudo controlarse — Créeme que yo te haría sentir aquello, pero, bueno, soy hombre — Intentó usar un tono divertido, pero Rogers no lo captó así, tragó saliva con pesar y se le quedó viendo.</p><p>— Nunca dije que quisiera experimentarlo con una mujer — Maldijo mentalmente, pero, James le vio de la misma manera: Impresionado ante aquella información. Steve sabía que estaba arriesgando mucho, tal vez había entendido mal o había dicho de más, pero, ya estaba dicho y Bucky no parecía incómodo, solo, sorprendido.</p><p>Lo siguiente qué pasó no estaba del todo claro para ninguno de los dos. Bucky se había acercado aún más al rubio quien no se movió nada, solo esperaba lo que Barnes iba a hacer. Ambos estaban nerviosos, los delataba el movimiento de sus pechos, el capitan alcanzó a tomar aire justo antes de que los labios del castaño chocaran contra los suyos iniciando así un beso lento y tranquilo, como si tuviesen miedo de ir a más. Si, eran dos hombres con muchos años y experiencias, pero que al tratarse de confesar sus sentimientos, volvían a ser un par de adolescentes, ya que, aquello no solo sería sexo, ambos se declararían el amor que habían ocultado por tantos años. La sensación suave que percibieron los hizo jadear cuando se separaron, sus ojos se encontraron y Bucky no dudó en empujar con ambas manos el cuerpo contrario para que se recostara completamente sobre la cama, Rogers no se opuso, por lo que estaba demostrando lo dispuesto que se encontraba para poder llegar hasta lo último con Bucky.</p><p>— Relájate, Stevie, todo estará bien — Le sonrió para calmarlo, el otro se encontraba muy tenso. Bucky decidió continuar, primero quitándose la playera para quedar con el dorso desnudo. Después, pasó una pierna por sobre Steve para sentarse sobre su vientre, sabía que aunque el otro nunca había tenido nada, todo él gritaba activo, por lo que, James lo disfrutaría más. Se agachó para recostarse sobre la anatomía contraria, sus manos empezaron a subir por todo su torso y se quedaron sobre su pecho, apretándolo lentamente. Empezó a besar con delicadeza su cuello y Steve cerró los ojos permitiendo que de sus labios salieran varios gemidos contenidos. Ninguno podía creer que solo con esas pocas acciones, ya se encontraban duros.</p><p>— Bucky — Pasó la punta de su lengua por sus labios intentando calmarse, había tomado con fuerza las sábanas de su cama para no hacer tanto ruido. El mencionado sonrió, contento de estar causando aquellas reacciones en el rubio. Empezó a bajar con delicadeza hasta llegar a los pezones cubiertos del otro; los comenzó a besar, para posteriormente morderlos por sobre la tela — ¡Carajo! — Aquella acción lo tomó desprevenido, sintió como James se rió sobre su pecho — Eres un maldito, Barnes.</p><p>— Lenguaje, capitán. — Volvió a bajar para seguir haciendo aquello, aunque después de un rato decidió romper su playera para dejarlo desnudo del torso también. Contempló con deseo aquel bronceado pecho, admirando todo, desde sus pezones duros hasta la forma en la que su vientre se contraía con fuerza. Pasó su lengua por aquella zona saboreando con necesidad la piel, podía sentir en que zonas se separaban los cuadritos que el rubio tenía y sin dudarlo, dejó marcas sobre ellos para seguir bajando hasta donde se encontraba el inicio de su pantalón. Levantó la mirada preguntándole así si estaba seguro de que siguiera, Steve asintió como pudo ya que estaba atento a lo que iba a pasar, un bulto en aquella zona se hacía ver con orgullo, cubierto solo por su ropa interior y su pantalón, Bucky supo en ese momento que el capitán tenía muy buenos dotes. Con lentitud, le desabrochó el botón, después puso ambas manos en los laterales y empujó hacia abajo ayudado un poco por el dueño de aquella ropa.</p><p>El miembro del capitán se mostró orgulloso cuando quedó al descubierto, estaba casi totalmente duro, sus venas marcadas y aquel rosado glande un poco brillante, Bucky relamió sus labios, se acostó entre esas piernas para poder quedar frente a frente, no tardó en tomarlo con su mano humana y ambos gimieron ante aquello, el primer toque totalmente íntimo entre ambos. Empezó a mover la mano lentamente subiendo y bajando, dándole inicio así a la atención para Steve quien estaba respirando muy agitado, pero seguía atento. La delgada piel subía y bajaba cubriendo un poco la cabeza del pene, aquella imagen hizo que la boca del soldado se llenara de saliva ante la necesidad de ponerla dentro, no pasó mucho tiempo para ello ya que James se acercó y comenzó besando la punta brillosa y cálida, con aquel toque ambos gimieron y sin más Bucky la metió de lleno en su cavidad bucal empezando con calma a succionar aquel pedazo de carne.</p><p>— Buck~ — Echó la cabeza hacia atrás liberando unos gemidos más fuertes y controlando el impulso para no embestir aquella boca. El capitán no era tan inocente, había visto algunos cuantos videos sexuales en internet y sabía que hacer, lo había visto, pero una cosa era ver y otra experimentarlo y nunca se imaginó que se sentiría tan jodidamente bien, aquella boca tan cálida y húmeda que envolvía su pene por completo y lo chupaba como si fuese una paleta. Quitándose un poco la pena, acercó su mano derecha a los largos mechones contrarios y los empezó a acariciar apartándolos un poco del rostro ajeno, James sintió la caricia y alzó la mirada provocando que sus ojos se encontraran, aquello le dio un escalofrío en la espalda al rubio quien sintió demasiado calor, aquellos bellos ojos viéndole mientras tenía su polla dentro de su boca.</p><p>— ¿Te gusta? — Sacó el pene de su boca provocando un sonido húmedo, sabía la respuesta pero simplemente quería que Steve se lo hiciera saber, sonrió al ver su bella e inocente sonrisa y pasó una ultima vez si lengua por aquella cabeza antes de bajar y hacer lo mismo con sus testiculos que se tensaron y se sintieron más duros que antes. Se enderezó quedando arrodillado entre las piernas del rubio, frente a él comenzó a despojarse de su ropa para por fin quedar desnudo como el contrario quien al parecer se quedó en shock al ver aquel cuerpo totalmente descubierto. James tenía un gran cuerpo, era un poco menos musculoso pero aún así era excepcional, todo era perfecto, pero más, aquellos gruesos muslos que por fin veía sin ropa cubriéndolos. Ambos estaban encantados, uno por sentirse observado y el otro por tener aquella vista. James gateó un poco y se sentó sobre Steve quien no dudó en tomarlo de la espalda baja para impulsarlo y lograr así que se besaran con lentitud.</p><p>Bucky tomó el rostro del otro con su mano humana aferrándose para evitar así que se separara, sus labios se acariciaban con rapidez mientras sus lenguas pedían. Steve pudo percibir un sabor diferente, ligeramente extraño que nunca había saboreado pero supo que aquello era el rastro de su propia virilidad y en vez de causarle asco, le excito aún más provocando así que  bajará ambas manos y tomará el gran culo de James quien reaccionó y empezó a moverse para incitar a que lo tocara más. Sin dudarlo, el capitán comenzó a apretar aquella zona dura y grande haciendo que sus dedos rozaran con la división de ambos lados y se percatara de que aquella zona estaba muy caliente, gimió al separarse del beso y recargó su boca contra la frente de Bucky quien comenzó a besar su cuello al intentar acallar sus gemidos ante el roce tan cercano.</p><p>— Tócame , Steve, por favor — Le pidió al sentir sus dígitos casi rozando su esfínter que se encontraba fruncido. Rogers se atrevió y acató la petición del mayor quien al percibir como el índice de su mejor amigo se apretaba contra aquel orificio, solo pudo arquear su espalda y soltar un gran grito. Empezó a mover su dedo en círculos contra aquella zona fruncida, Buck solo reparó en mover sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante como si aquel dedo estuviese en su interior follandolo ya. Aquel dígito tomó más velocidad y confianza mientras el tiempo transcurría, había traspasado varías veces el límite metiendo solo la punta dentro de James quien parecía apenado ante tantos gemidos que soltaba porque intentaba acallarlos besando el pecho de su capitán, mientras tanto, el nombrado estaba fascinado al sentir esa zona, al provocar aquellas reacciones en su Bucky quien se encontraba fascinado y no pudo evitar verle sorprendido cuando la mano libre chocó contra su culo dándole así una nalgada fuerte y firme, eso hizo que Barnes se moviera provocando que sus penes chocaran entre sí, una sensación electrizante los invadió y pareció alentar a Steve para ir al siguiente nivel porque dio un golpe más antes de enderezarse un poco en la cama y sentarse, James le siguió sentándose una vez más sobre sus piernas y apegando su pene al vientre contrario. </p><p>— Voy a hacerte el amor, Bucky, quiero que seas el primero y el único — Ambos estaban rojos del rostro y sudados, aunque Steve un poco más. James sonrió y asintió eufórico empezando a mover sus caderas para así acomodarse mejor y hacer que el pene del capitán quedara a centímetros de su entrada, aún sin tocarse pero listo para invadirlo. Se tomaron unos segundos para poder tranquilizarse, disfrutaron de varios besos y caricias antes de que las manos de Bucky terminaran sobre los hombros del rubio quien guió las suyas a diferentes partes, una descansó en la cintura del castaño y la otra se colocó en su pene para poder mantenerlo en su lugar justo antes de que Barnes empezará a bajar con lentitud su cuerpo provocando así el primer toque entre aquellas zonas. Temblaron como un par de adolescentes, rieron ante ello y dieron pasó a lo que tanto querían.</p><p>Steve comenzó a ingresar en el ano de Bucky quien maldijo ante la sensación que tenía, su esfínter estaba negando la entrada de aquel miembro, era algo típico pero sabía que debían continuar sin importar eso, tomó un poco el control de la situación y bajó su cuerpo con lentitud intentando así el recibimiento de aquella polla, les costó unos minutos más antes de tomar valor y que el glande rebasara el límite de anillos entrando por completo. Rogers comenzó a besar al castaño quien solo soltaba ligeros quejidos ante la invasion, por su parte, Steve intentaba no embestirlo de una buena vez para completar el acto y así empezar lo que tanto anhelaba.</p><p>— Estoy bien, ya lo estoy — Afirmó el castaño después de un rato que sirvió para que su interior se acostumbrara. Se separó ligeramente del otro y sonrió como tonto al ver el rostro contrario que le devolvió la mirada, una mirada llena de amor, viéndose a los ojos, James echó su culo hacia abajo y recibió de esa manera toda la polla del rubio hasta el fondo. Ambos gimieron pero ninguno desvió la mirada, ninguno quería perder aquella conexión visual que tenían. Los movimientos por parte de ambos se hicieron presentes, los dos movían las caderas, James bajaba y subía mientras que Rogers por mero instinto se dejó llevar y embistió varias veces a su mejor amigo quien no dejaba de brincar encima suyo recibiéndole con gusto y necesidad, podía sentir como el miembro de Barnes se pegaba contra su abdomen en cada brinco por lo que lo tomó y empezó a darle la atención requerida. — ¡Ah! ¡Carajo! — Gritó ante la atención que estaba recibiendo, no sólo su miembro, también su culo que parecía aferrarse a la polla de Steve como si de eso dependiera su vida.</p><p>No era la primera vez que James estaba con un hombre, solo lo había experimentado dos veces antes de estar con Steve pero aquello le hizo saber un par de cosas: En primera, la polla de Rogers era única, más grande que cualquiera de las dos anteriores que había recibido, lo llenaba tan jodidamente bien que con solo unas embestidas había tomado todo su interior. En segunda: No necesitaría ponerse en otra posición, brincando sobre Rogers lograría llegar a su orgasmo. Eso último lo confirmó cuando en una estocada violenta y certera, Steve dio con su próstata provocando así que James se descontrolara y su culo apresara su pene reduciendo el espacio. Eso solo fue el principio ya que las demás embestidas dieron en el mismo lugar provocando aún más excitación en James quien no dejaba de gemir y pedir más de aquello, Steve encantado por la manera tan sumisa en la que su amigo le pedía, aceleró el movimiento en el miembro contrario y se propuso seguir tocando aquel punto mágico en los hombres.</p><p>— Buck... estoy a nada — Le informó, no llevaban mucho pero no necesitaban más para poder llegar a sus orgasmos. James pareció entusiasmado ante aquella información ya que empezó a saltar de manera más salvaje sobre Steve provocando así que todo movimiento y cada golpe se potenciara. El rubio pasó su brazo por la espalda baja del otro y lo apegó a su pecho apresándolo de esa manera, James envolvió ambos brazos en el cuello de Rogers y arañó la piel cercana. Cada vez se les hacía más difícil mantener el ritmo, ya no les faltaba nada para llegar, Steve comenzó a sentir un gran cosquilleo en su vientre bajo y percibió como su polla palpitaba dentro de aquellas paredes anales, aferró su agarre y lloriqueó intentando tomar un poco de control para poder salir del interior de James, pero éste pareció percatarse de sus intenciones por lo que no le dejó alejarse — Bucky... ya no aguanto, necesito salir.</p><p>— No, no. Hazlo dentro, quédate dentro — Le pidió desesperado de la misma manera en la que Rogers se encontraba y cuando escuchó aquello ya no luchó más, dio un último golpe y quedó hasta el fondo de James, gritó y su cuerpo tembló con violencia cuando el orgasmo lo golpeó. Sintió como su semen salía con rapidez de su polla, como sus bolas se vaciaban y como su semilla impregnaba las paredes de James quien al percibirlo se liberó aferrándose a ese gran pene y terminando en el vientre y pecho de Steven. Temblorosos y calientes llegaron al final que tanto habían ansiado, una recompensa que tenía aquella práctica. Bucky escondió su rostro en el cuello contrario intentando calmarse mientras Steve solo recargó su mentón en su hombro.</p><p>Se quedaron de esa manera, disfrutando lo ultimo de aquella liberación que cada uno tuvo, los latidos de sus corazones se calmaron y sus respiraciones también, Steve aún dentro de Barnes se removió y se recostó por completo en la cama con el castaño aún sobre su anatomía, tomó como pudo la única sábana que permaneció en el colchón y los tapó para poder descansar. Bucky se dejó hacer, disfrutando la atención y como aquello había sido más que solo sexo.</p><p>— Creo que Stark ya no se podrá burlar de ti nunca más sobre que eres virgen, porque ya no lo eres — Después de un rato levantó la cabeza y se encontró con aquellos azules que le veían con cariño, rió como tonto y besó el fuerte pecho del rubio. Steve rió y negó besando por unos segundos su frente.</p><p>— Creo que querrá detalles y para él una vez no será suficiente — Musitó extremadamente feliz, había perdido por fin su virginidad, después de tantos años  y había sido con aquella persona a la cual amaba. Observó como Bucky alzó una ceja y le vio pícaramente para después recargar sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Rogers.</p><p>— Entonces creo que debemos hacerlo una segunda, tercera o hasta cuarta vez, capitán — Relamió sus labios y movió sus caderas recordándoles que Steve aún seguía dentro suyo, flácido en su mayoría pero aún ahí dentro manteniendo su semilla. — Tal vez si lo despertamos será suficiente para él — Rogers negó divertido antes de comenzar una vez más con los besos, las caricias y los movimientos íntimos para así hacer el amor otra vez. Si aquel día le hubiesen dicho que no sería más un hombre virgen no lo hubiese creído.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ñam, Steve virgen me gusta como le gusta también  a James 🌞.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Dom/Sum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Continuación del OS: Cambio de roles</p><p>El sonido de una respiración errática y fuerte se escuchaba por toda la habitación, el castaño quien provocaba aquel sonido estaba bajo el gran cuerpo del alfa, ambos desnudos y ligeramente sudados ante el ambiente caliente que había ahí. Aquello se debía al reciente orgasmo que atacó al pobre omega quien se encontraba temblando por los espasmos percibidos, el rubio había mantenido su palabra ya que no le estaba follando, le estaba dando el placer necesario para apaciguar el dolor de aquel celo. Hydra se removió sobre el soldado quien gimió bajito intentando retenerle en su lugar para que no se alejara.</p><p>— Tranquilo, solo voy a ir por un poco de papel para limpiarte — Murmuró viendo al otro quien se encontraba lleno de su esperma y quien seguía liberando fluido de su trasero provocando así que las sábanas de la cama se mojaran por completo. Se enderezó y dio unos pasos antes de agacharse y tomar su pantalón donde había guardado papel higiénico, suspiró y restregó sus manos en su cara intentando quitar el estrés que sentía. Estrés que era provocado por no poder hacer suyo al omega, tenía una muy dolorosa ereccion que parecía crecer cada vez más y más, su glande estaba rojizo y sus venas parecían querer explotar por la sangre que se encontraba ahí, por más que quisiera bajar aquella presión no podía, ni siquiera podía intentar restregarse contra Winter ya que si este notaba la necesidad que tenía, haría lo posible para montarlo y debía prevenir eso.</p><p>— Alfa~ por favor — Comenzó a pedir una vez más. Abrió los ojos que se encontraban totalmente llorosos y y observó al rubio quien le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, sabía que le dolía y sabía que quien hablaba y pedía era su omega, su naturaleza. Se sentó a su lado y empezó a limpiar los fluidos, ante el toque, James jadeó como si intentara hacerle perder la razón para lograr lo que tanto quería. Su mano metálica tomó la del capitán quien se quedó quieto un momento antes de seguir con su trabajo. Otro quejido salió de los labios del mayor quien seguía sufriendo los dolores al no tener a su alfa dentro. — Te necesito dentro, necesito a mi alfa — Volvió a hablar después de varios minutos soltando quejidos.</p><p>— Créeme que te ayudaría, lo haría sin pensarlo pero, no quiero que te lastimen más — Cualquiera que les viera hablar no creería el comportamiento del rubio hacia el castaño. Lo trataba tan bien y era con el único que no era sadico, al menos no todo el tiempo. Y es que James era el punto débil de Steven, la sola idea que le hicieran algo y no poder evitarlo le carcomía el alma, por mas que fuera el hombre más mortal de aquella organización, ambos sabían que no ganarían de ninguna manera porque Hydra poseía muchos trucos bajo la manga respecto a Barnes. Quien con un poco de fuerza se enderezó para sentarse en el colchón, observó la mirada perdida del capitán y en ese momento aprovechó aquello, sin pensarlo tomó lugar sobre sus piernas y cerró las suyas alrededor de la cintura contraria para evitar que lo alejara. Steven se percató de aquello muy tarde ya que lo que le regresó a la realidad fue el toque de su polla contra el mojado culo del omega. Jadeó y le tomó de las caderas intentando detener sus movimientos — Winter, no~</p><p>— Está bien, esta bien, nadie sabrá que esto pasó — Agachó la cabeza para besar el cuello del rubio dejando marcas a su paso — Puedes follarme y salir antes de que se forme tu nudo — Sonrió de lado cuando percibió la presión en sus caderas, le encantaba el fuerte agarre del otro sin importar cuantas marcas le dejara. El rubio cerró los ojos tratando de recuperar su cordura pero con los toques, la voz que James usaba y la manera en la que su aroma estaba invadiéndolo no podía lograrlo completamente. Negó una vez más intentando separar al castaño quien solo gimió por su agarre y se pegó más a él — Se que quieres esto tanto como yo, lo necesitas de la misma manera. — Pasó la punta de su lengua por toda su mandíbula mojandola de saliva, observó sus ojos y sonrió al percatarse de la lucha mental que estaba teniendo, era el momento de hacerlo o nunca lo haría. Alzó la caderas y con su mano derecha alineó la polla del alfa restregándola contra su entrada antes de tomar impulso y bajar para meterla por completo dentro suyo.</p><p>— ¡Carajo, Winter! — Gritó al percibir aquellas calientes y resbaladizas paredes que apretaban su pene, el Omega había gritado aún más fuerte y tembló sobre el otro porque al fin tenía lo que quería, Steve por fin estaba dentro suyo y ayudaría a apaciguar su celo. Toda la cordura y el control que había acumulado en todo ese tiempo se fue a la mierda, sabía que si eso pasaba no habría vuelta atrás, por lo que dejo de razonar sobre la situación y y se concentró solamente en la sensación que tenía al estar dentro de aquel omega. — ¿Por que me haces esto? — Su labio inferior tembló y enterró su rostro en el cuello contrario justo en donde se encontraba la glándula omega del castaño, empezó a morder aquella zona con un poco de fuerza pero no tanta.</p><p>— Porque te necesito — Su trasero se empezó a mover con lentitud tratando de no acelerar las cosas aún cuando necesitaba hacerlo ya que el dolor aún prevalecía, ladeó aún más la cabeza para dejarle mayor espacio ya que percibió las mordidas que le estaba dejando — Necesito a mi alfa — Pasó sus brazos por la espalda del rubio para abrazarle y así mantenerse junto aún mas, poco a poco el movimiento de sus caderas aumentó haciendo así que las embestidas fueran más profundas y fuertes. El rechinado del viejo colchón aturdía a ambos pero a ninguno parecía importarle aquello. Estaban completamente metidos en las sensaciones, por supuesto que no era la primera vez que pasaban un celo juntos, en realidad habían pasado muchos ya pero por alguna razón aquel se sentía tan diferente, tan prohibido que aumentaba la satisfacción de ello.</p><p>Ninguno volvió a hablar ya que las palabras parecían ser insuficientes para lo que estaban sintiendo y lo demostraban a base de gemidos, besos y embestidas que Steve daba y James recibía. El interior del omega estaba tan acostumbrado al tamaño del alfa que le fue totalmente fácil recibirlo y acoplarlo entre sus paredes. Steve sabía perfectamente donde estaba el punto débil del castaño por lo que se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás para obtener el ángulo correcto y hacer que su pene golpeara de lleno su próstata. James clavó sus uñas en la piel del rubio al sentir como impactaba en esa zona. Ambos estaban sensibles y sentían que iban a terminar en cualquier momento por lo que Hydra se levantó para recostar al otro sin salir de él. James aprovechó aquella posición para abrirse mucho más y recibir completamente a Steve, sus testiculos chocaban con su culo y su miembro empezó a ser aplastado por las paredes de su omega quien parecía murmurar incoherencias y aquello era un aviso del orgasmo que estaba por atacarle.</p><p>— Así, así, Alfa. Dios, como te amo — Dijo sin más, sin pensar en lo que había confesado. Pero el capitán reparó en la confesión que acababa de escuchar y aquello le hizo detener sus movimientos, alzar la mirada y observar al otro con los ojos totalmente abiertos demostrando la sorpresa que sentía. Ahí fue cuando Barnes se percató de lo dicho y sus ojos encontraron los otros y sonrió sin miedo, sin temer sobre lo que acababa de decirle. Acunó el rostro del alfa y le dio un pequeño beso sobre sus labios ya que sabía que aquel frío hombre de mirada rojiza sentía lo mismo que él aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho. Sintió como Hydra pasaba sus brazos bajo su cuerpo para abrazarle, James hizo lo mismo y siguió moviendo sus caderas mientras permitía que la cabeza del rubio quedara en su cuello.</p><p>— También te amo, solo a ti — Confesó y siguió con su trabajo entrando y saliendo de Barnes quien cada vez estaba más sensible y más por las palabras que se acababan de decir. Escuchó la respiración acelerada de su omega quien comenzó a chillar en su oído y se tensó con fuerza avisando que su orgasmo había llegado. Dos estocadas después, Steven sintió como su polla era apretada por aquellas paredes anales impidiéndole la salida de aquel canal. Hydra Se dejó llevar sin pensarlo ya que se clavó con más fuerza y se quedó ahí sintiendo como su nudo crecía y como aquel ansiado orgasmo le atacaba totalmente. Empezó a vaciar su semen dentro de aquel culo. Y aunque eso les hizo gemir, la mordida que le dio en la glándula omega provocó que James soltara un gran grito, automáticamente trató de empujar al alfa para que se alejara pero éste respondió clavando con más fuerza sus dientes.</p><p>El dolor era intenso, Barnes ni siquiera pudo evitar las lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos y los quejidos que empezaron a salir de su boca, pero, conforme pasaban los segundos, el dolor comenzó a irse y quedó una sensación cálida y única que nunca había percibido. Se dejó hacer cuando se percató de lo que significaba aquella mordida, tenía un alfa, el rubio oficialmente era su alfa. El capitán aún seguía en aquella zona afianzando cada cierto tiempo sus dientes.</p><p>— Lo lamentó, pero sabes tan bien — La voz del alfa se hizo presente después de unos minutos cuando por fin dejó aquella glándula y observó como la sangre empezaba a salir decorando el cuello y manchando las sábanas de la cama. Sus respiraciones comenzaron a calmarse mientras aún esperaban que el nudo bajara, James se removió tan solo un poco y sonrió totalmente fascinado al percatarse de cómo el dolor ya no estaba y se sentía tan bien al tener a Steve dentro suyo manteniendo su semilla profunda. El cuello no dejaba de dolerle pero las lamidas atentas del rubio servían como anestesia, no sentía la sangre que antes había estado cayendo como cascada por lo que supuso que poco a poco todo el dolor se iría y dejaría solo la marca que le hacía saber a él y a todos que era un Omega con alfa. Hydra sabía que lo que acababa de hacer fue una mala idea ya que aquello tendría consecuencias, una sensación de nerviosismo empezó a atacar su cuerpo después de alejarse. Al quedarse en silencio por ese momento, Hydra reparó en el sonido de alguien caminando por el pasillo que daba hacía la habitación, pero no le puso atención, ni siquiera cuando detectó una presencia justo detrás de la puerta.</p><p>— Vaya, me preguntaba porque winter no dejaba de gritar como perra en celo — Se mofó Rumlow quien había ido ahí por puro morbo, muchas veces en sus celos pasados el castaño había tomado la costumbre de ir a verles y disfrutar la vista, por eso estaba ahí y al parecer el capitan no se pudo contener. Aunque, Rumlow tenía una brillante idea para poder conseguir lo que tanto quería que era separar a esos dos. — Tal vez winter estaría mejor conmigo, probablemente lo estará porque cuando Pierce se entere de esto, nunca más estarán juntos. — Se ganó un fría y enojada mirada de parte del de ojos rojizos. Hydra se apretó más contra James para evitar que le siguiera viendo ya que notó el brillo de excitacion en esos ojos. Pero Rumlow caminó hacia un lateral de la cama y se quedó totalmente petrificado al ver la cantidad de sangre en las sábanas y al darse cuenta de la mordida de alfa en el cuello de Barnes. — Dios~  Le mordiste. Pierce no estará nada feliz — En ese momento Steven no lo pensó mas y aprovechando que su nudo había bajado, salió de James, se levantó y tomó por el cuello al otro alfa apretando su agarre en esa zona y levantarle del suelo.</p><p>— Estará menos cuando se percate de tu muerte — Sin más y aunque Rumlow intentó zafarse, el capitán golpeó su cabeza contra el muro trasero con tanta fuerza que se escuchó un sonoro crujido que le hizo saber que al menos le había partido la cabeza al otro. Le soltó y observó como su cuerpo caía al suelo con violencia. No dejaría que nadie los separara, no más, acababa de macar a quien amaba y aunque tuviera que rebelarse contra todos, se iría con su omega. Se dio media cuenta y observó como James intentaba sentarse en la cama, se acercó y le colocó rápidamente un par de pantalones y la parte superior de su propio traje. Se colocó de igual manera su pantalón y levantó en sus brazos al castaño quien no comprendía lo que sucedía. — No dejare que nos separen, no después de haberte marcado — Acarició su largo cabello y acomodó algunos mechones. — Nos iremos de aquí, seremos solo tú y yo y tal vez unos cuantos cachorros, pero nos alejaremos de todo esto, nos alejaremos de Pierce, de Hydra. ¿Confías en mi para llevarte lejos?</p><p>— Confío en ti sin dudarlo, alfa — Musitó acariciando sus mejillas y ronroneó dispuesto a pasar lo necesario para poder vivir la vida que tanto querían. No importaba si eran los asesinos más letales de Hydra o si no demostraban sentimientos con los demás, se amaban, se necesitaban y nunca se dejarían.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Espero les haya gustado este primer día. En verdad estoy dispuesta a cumplir todos sin falta. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto. ♥ ️</p><p>Lamento si hay algún error con la ortografía.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>